


Uncertainty

by Marce



Series: Consequences [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Continuation of "Unavoidable Crossroads", Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marce/pseuds/Marce
Summary: "I just... I don’t know how to go on without him, Lou ... If he's not here ... I can't..." He said, trying to control the trembling of his hands as they tightly grasped the phone. The captain looked at him with sadness and understanding... then Lou said, while putting his hand on the shoulder of his dejected friend, pressing lightly, "Don't go there, man!... You need to focus and concentrate on getting your boy alive from that place."A slight ironic smile was drawn on his face. Of all the ways he imagined the world would find out about the unexpected twist in their relationship, this one was definitely on the bottom of the list. The last weeks had been amazing. They had explored the new feelings between them, discovering and enjoying each other; allowing themselves to feel deeply... and it had been the most wonderful thing that had happened to him in a long ... long time.This is a continuation to "Unavoidable crossroads." It's not necessary to read it, to get the plot of this story, but it could be useful to understand the mood of the boys.





	1. Life couldn't be more beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again! Some people asked me for the continuation of "Unavoidable crossroads", because they wanted to know the reactions of the team and the extended Ohana (of course, Rachel's reaction too) when they realize the new romantic relationship between Steve and Danny.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. As usual, I'll post the new chapters every two days.  
> I thank my beta, Hugo, for his time and ideas. If you find an error, it's all mine, tell me and I'll be happy to fix it. Please, let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters and situations inherent in the Hawaii Five-0 TV show, are owned by its creators and CBS. They are taken back for entertainment purposes only. No money or goods have been exchanged in the publishing of this story.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Danny rolled over in bed and sleepily, opened his eyes for the second time that morning. The golden light of the sun poured in through the window, warming his face. He looked at the other side of the bed... the rumpled sheets; the slight cavity in the pillow, just where Steve's head had rested a couple of hours before, with his eyes open and his dilated pupils focused on his, while their bodies rocked together and their panting synchronized with the rhythm of the waves.

He shuddered as he remembered, and a wide smile filled his face. Every day of the last four weeks had started in the same way. In the dim light of dawn, the hands began to stroke  softly the naked skin in a growing rhythm, that sometimes culminated with Steve's body covering his, exploring ... recognizing every inch of skin with the tongue or the fingertips, inventing new caresses to drive Danny crazy and joining him in the final frenzy that used to leave them exhausted and satisfied, deeply inhaling the essence of each other.

Some days, it was Danny who took control ... Surprised, each time, by the ease with which Steve yielded and became like moldable clay under his hands ... Danny liked soft sex ... slow sex... so the pleasure wrapped around them as long as possible. Steve was intense and passionate ... and, during sex, he always looked into his eyes, as if he wanted to dig deep and send his feelings straight to Danny's heart without the need of words. The combination was perfect and explosive ... as it had always happened in everything that involved them two, together. In the end, they hugged each other, between moans and gasps as they went back to sleep. Life couldn't be more beautiful, could it?

For a few minutes, Danny let the sensory memory, the intense emotions and the construction of new fantasies fill his thoughts, until he felt the inevitable reactions of his body. Almost without noticing, his right hand came down to his groin and he began to stroke, while his mind evoked the image of a Steve, sweating and panting, moving and pushing his hips sensually. He accelerated the rhythm until the orgasm hit him hard. Slowly, he plunged into a soft lethargy, which was interrupted, a few minutes later, with the vibration of his phone on the bedside table.

Lazily, he picked up the phone and moved his thumb over the screen, which lit up with a message from Steve, "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Unable to avoid a smile, his fingers moved across the screen to answer, "I'm awake already!"

The answer came shortly after, "You're a bad liar, Danno..." Danny let out a laugh. A few seconds later, another message lit up the screen, "Getting to the base. Don't forget the meeting with the governor."

Danny sighed as he looked at the time and remembered that he only had 30 minutes to get ready. Today, he should replace Steve in the governor's office for another long and boring budget planning session. Suddenly, he felt a deep sympathy for Steve, who had to endure nine years of those endless meetings, in which the governor on duty, discussed each and every one of Five-0's requests for the purchase of equipment, weapons and ammunition, among other stuff. As he got up, he shot a quick reply, "I'm on my way ..."

* * *

 

Steve smiled as he held the phone in his hands, the engine of his truck still purring softly, after he stopped under the shade of the trees in the parking lot of the joint Pearl Harbor-Hickam base and exchanged some text messages with Danny.  The smile, which had remained stucked on his face since that day, enlarged even more, while he remembered, for the umpteenth time, everything that had happened in recent weeks.

He never thought he could feel that way ... just happy. His relationship with Danny was getting better and better ... it felt natural and, at the same time, exciting and unexpected. They had been discreet, trying to keep their feelings to themselves, while they were trying to figure out where to go on from there. For all he knew, none of the members of his team had noticed the change in their relationship. They argued as always... Danny kept complaining about Steve driving his car, not waiting for a backup and eating pineapple on the pizza.

They had not told to anyone, except Grace and Mary. Once again, he felt the twinge of uncertainty as he thought about the possible reaction of his team when they knew ... He could almost be sure that Jerry and Lou would be happy for them, but he couldn't imagine Tani and Adam's reaction and, definitely, Junior was an absolute enigma. He could anticipate his reaction, based on the guy's military background ... but Junior was a good man who admired and respected Steve ... from the bottom of his heart, he hoped that this would be enough.

Finally, he forced himself to focus. He turned off the engine and got out of the truck, directing his steps to the base facilities. The heat hit him as he adjusted his uniform jacket and put on his cap. Even though it was still early, the sun's rays struck unmercifully, heating the pavement under his boots. He focused his mind, programming it for the underwater demolition training exercise... The team guys had to place a series of explosive charges in the depths of Mamala Bay and this time, Steve would dive with them to supervise the op.

Automatically, all the information about underwater demolition, stored and classified in his brain during his training in BUD's and his experience in the field, was ready to be used this morning. He couldn't avoid the weak pang of nervousness ... These exercises were always dangerous and he had to make sure that there were no incidents that put at risk the safety and physical integrity of all team members.

Half an hour later, Steve and the four divers’ teams were on the deck of the diving support vessel wearing their neoprene suits, heliox tanks, helmets and breathing regulators, diving and navigation monitoring devices. The explosive charges were ready, and the boat efficiently cut the surface of the water, to reach the coordinates that indicated the location of the submerged structures at 180 feet of depth, where the training exercises would be performed.

* * *

 

Danny parked the Camaro under the thick shade of the trees, between Iolani Palace and the Hawaii State Capitol, at exactly 11:15 am. He had time before the meeting, scheduled for 12:00, so he walked the two blocks that separated him from the small cafeteria located on Bishop Street. He needed a huge cup of that Kona coffee, strong and aromatic, if he wanted to survive the torture that awaited him. He smiled, mocking in silence of himself at his drama, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

At 11:45 he was sitting in the armchair in front of the governor's secretary's desk, drinking his coffee with delight and mentally preparing himself not to lose patience ... God, he hated bureaucracy!

Exactly at 12:00, the blonde secretary hung up the phone and smiled at him, "They're ready, Detective. Follow me please".

He got up and walked behind the girl to the boardroom. She opened the door and moved to let him pass. Danny nodded and muttered "Thank you", took a deep breath as he entered. He had only been here once before, in a meeting with Governor Denning and he had promised himself not to return. The room was occupied predominantly by a large oval mahogany table, surrounded by a dozen chairs upholstered in black leather. Some frames with photographs of the Hawaiian landscape and others with images of the previous governors covered, almost completely, two of the walls. A long window, on the right side, allowed sunlight to illuminate the room.

Most of the chairs were already occupied by eight or nine men dressed in dark suits without ties. Danny couldn't help smiling when he remembered the dislike of the hawaiians regarding the tie. Governor Mahoe was sitting at one end of the table; when she saw Danny, she got up, smiled and said loudly, as she walked towards him, holding out her hand, "Gentlemen, today Detective Williams from Five-0, will be with us. Commander McGarrett is at the Pearl-Hickam base doing some tasks for the Navy... Detective, welcome, please take a seat".

Danny shook her hand and, as he sat, nodded and his gaze traveled the faces of the other attendees to the meeting, in a silent greeting. Someone gave him a black folder, similar to the one that the others were opening at that moment; a gray-haired man, who Danny vaguely remembered having seen somewhere, explained the details of the document... and the discussion began ...

* * *

 

Under the waters of Mamala Bay, Steve kept his distance. As he moved his feet and hands incessantly, he breathed through the regulator, carefully supervising the team's maneuvers. Sometimes, he thought that this phase of training was unnecessary... Everyone moved in sync; each of the team guys was where he was supposed to be and did what he was supposed to do.

After a while, three of the teams had already started the ascent, while the last team was finishing to place the explosive charges. Suddenly, Steve felt a strong jolt and an intense water current pushed him back hard. When he recovered, he looked at the huge metal structure in front of him, which had slid and tilted dangerously, threatening to collapse on the guys who worked inside. Without thinking twice, he swam towards them, kicking the water furiously. On the surface, the diving support vessel swayed in the agitated waters, the alarms of the monitoring equipment began to emit intermittent beeps and multiple red lights were lit simultaneously.

* * *

 

After almost ninety minutes, Danny's ears closed and he focused his efforts on trying to stay awake. The voices sounded monotonous and the numbers and graphics danced on the screen, wrapping his brain in a haze of boredom.

A sharp blow brought him out of his numbness and he straightened in his chair, instinctively taking an alert position... he stood up and his hand moved automatically to take up his gun, while listening to the unmistakable sound of gunshots; he had no doubt, that sounds came from several automatic weapons. Aggressive and hoarse voices screamed unintelligible threats in a strange language ... the noise of breaking glass and a piercing scream sounded right outside the door of the boardroom, which burst open a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I don't know anything about SEAL training. The whole scene in Mamala Bay comes from my imagination, so please be kind to any inaccuracies about it. What I got from my research is that, every year, Mamala Bay is the scenario of an intense period of underwater demolition training, so I chose it as the stage for that scene.  
> Thanks for comment.


	2. I can’t go on if you leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to the Rescue!!!

_... the noise of breaking glass and a piercing scream sounded right outside the door of the boardroom, which burst open a second later._

Four men dressed completely in black and wearing ski masks entered violently in the boardroom. The one who seemed to be the leader, shouted something in that strange language, pointing to Danny and the hand that held his gun. He had no choice and slowly, he removed his finger from the trigger and bent down to put the gun on the floor. When he straightened up, he saw how the other armed guys pointed their weapons at the governor and her men; with signs and shouts, the three masked men forced them to gather in one of the corners of the room and sit on the floor.

The leader approached Danny and gave him a violent push... The words weren't necessary to understand. Danny walked to the corner, joining the others, while trying to calm down the aggressive guy. He raised his hands and said, "Easy ... you have control here, man... just relax and tell us what you want."

The man spoke in english with a strange accent, which Danny couldn't identify, "What I want?" He asked with an ironic laugh, "How arrogant you are to pretend to understand what I want!... I want my country to stop suffering from hunger, while yours here organize peaceful conferences in which everybody speaks of countries that don't understand... and don't care about!"

At that moment, Danny remembered: The Asia-Pacific Leaders’ Summit had started the day before at the Honolulu Convention Center, to talk about the most urgent problems related to the new economic strategies for the region. He tried to focus on the man, who spat fiercely, "I want my people to stop being exploited by multinational companies that pay them a pittance!... I want health services, efficient and sufficient, for my people!"

Danny replied, trying to make his voice soothing, "I understand that, man... I do, but this is not the way to make that happen..." The man, furious, hit Danny with the stock of his weapon, knocking him down, "You don't understand anything...!" he shouted.

Danny's head hit the floor hard and blood began to flow from his nose and mouth. He closed the eyes as he felt numb and a loud buzz pressed in his ears. A pair of hands came up and cradled his head and, without knowing why, he thought about Steve. In the midst of his confusion, he knew it was absurd... Steve wasn´t there... He wished for a second that he was... Steve would know what to do. With a glimmer of hope, he opened his eyes and couldn't help the slight twinge of disappointment when he saw the face of the gray-haired man whispering... He focused on understanding what the man was saying, while the governor tried to clean the dripping blood, with the sleeve of her immaculate white blouse.

The man shouted again, "Is there anyone else who has any good ideas?" Everyone remained silent, "Good! Then get comfortable, we will be here for some time... and no one will say a single word... or I swear I will kill you all!" The man left the room, slamming the door with fury, while his three partners kept pointing to the hostages with their automatic weapons.

* * *

 

The morning had been silent and quiet at Five-0 headquarters. Jerry was doing some updates on the smart table software. In Lou's office, the captain and Junior had an absurd conversation about sports while they drank coffee and devoured pastrami sandwiches. Tani took her sandwich and went to refuge in her office to escape from the silly debate.

Suddenly, Lou's phone rang, and the man took it hopefully... everyone was bored and needed some action.

Because of the tone in Duke's voice, Lou couldn't help thinking with irony, _"Be careful what you want, because someone can grant it to you"._

"Captain Grover... it's Sergeant Lukela"

"What's wrong, Duke?" Lou asked, alarmed.

Duke said nervously, "I tried to call Steve... but he doesn't answer his phone."

Lou tried to reassure him, "He's at the naval base... a diving training exercise, I think... What's going on Duke?"

Duke began to explain, "A couple of minutes ago we received a strange phone call... A man told us, he and other guys were in the Hawaii State Capitol and had Governor Mahoe along with a group of ten or twelve people as hostages."

Lou straightened in his chair and shouted, "What?... Wait a second... Did the man say who they are or what they want? "

"He didn't say anything else... only he would call again in two hours. He said he wanted to talk to someone who had enough authority to meet their demands".

Lou tried to think quickly, and asked, "Did you manage to identify the source of the call?"

Duke replied, "The guy called from the governor's office... Also, there were two calls to 911, saying they had heard screams and gunshots in the building."

Lou took a deep breath a couple of times, trying to calm down, "Then we must assume that the threat is real..." Suddenly, he remembered, "Hey ... Danny is there. He was supposed to replace McGarrett in a meeting with the governor."

Duke cleared his throat and said, "Then I guess he's one of the hostages..."

 _"Damn it!"_ Lou thought... Immediately he took control of the situation and said, "Listen, Duke... I'll try to contact McGarrett. Meanwhile, use all the available units and establish a perimeter... no one leaves the building without being identified... We'll see you there ..."

Duke quickly answered, "I'll gather as many units as I can... Remember that HPD is supporting the Army and the Department of Homeland Security in the surveillance of the Summit at the Convention Center."

Worry rose up through Lou's throat, as he remembered the Summit... Maybe he was making hasty conclusions, but it was too much coincidence that this... group, decided to attack, precisely at that moment... and he stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago. Without much hope, he pressed the speed dial to call Steve, as he left his office, and saw Junior, Tani and Adam join him and Jerry around the smart table.

* * *

 

A team of seven men was trapped in the depth of Mamala Bay waters, under the great structure that had collapsed. The rescue maneuvers had started an hour ago, at that moment, a group of men worked quickly and efficiently. The incandescent red rays and bubbles sprang from several laser cutters that devoured the twisted metal, inch by inch. Steve was with them, supervising the operation, once he made sure that all the men inside the structure were still alive.

On the support vessel, Steve's backpack was stored inside a locker... in one of the pockets, his phone vibrated incessantly.

* * *

 

Frustrated, Lou threw the phone to Junior, who was in the passenger seat, while saying, "Steve still doesn't pick up... Junior, how long are these damn underwater demolition exercises?"

Junior kept thinking for a second and then replied, "They may last two or three hours... but I think there may be a way to contact McGarrett..."

Tani looked at him from the back seat and asked, "How?"

Without answering, Junior took his phone and dialed a number, a few seconds later he said, "This is Officer Junior Reigns, from Five-0 task force. There is an emergency and I need to speak with Commander McGarrett." For a couple of minutes, an agonizing silence invaded the interior of the Suburban, while Junior listened. Finally, he said, "Okay... I understand. Please try to contact him and tell him it's urgent that he call me as soon as possible..."

After pressing the button to end the call, Junior looked alternately at Tani, Adam and Lou who looked back at him expectantly. "I think we must take care of this situation, for now..." he said and, before the others could reply, he clarified, "There was an accident in Mamala Bay during the training excercise... It seems that the underwater structure collapsed and there are several men trapped."

The three were stunned... until Tani interrupted the stifling silence, "McGarrett... is he okay?" Junior shook his head, "The lieutenant couldn't confirm that... he's going to try to find out and he'll keep me informed." Three minutes later, the black Suburban parked next to the Camaro and some HPD cars, outside the Hawaii State Capitol.

When they got out of the car, Duke approached them and, pointing to the Camaro, said worriedly, "I think it's confirmed that Detective Williams is inside... Is there any news from Steve?" Lou shook his head and answered, "We're waiting... What's going on here?"

Duke pointed to the HPD officers and the vehicles that, at that time, surrounded the building, "We have the perimeter secure. Apparently, the rebel group has retained the hostages in the boardroom on the second floor... The elevator is blocked, but we were able to evacuate the rest of the building."

At that moment, Junior's phone rang, and Lou looked at him, unable to hide his nervousness, while the boy answered, "Sir..."

* * *

 

Finally, the rescue had ended successfully, and all the men were on the deck of the vessel, after the slow ascent due to forced decompression stops.

Steve, exhausted, took off his helmet, and was walking from one place to another, checking the boys. Two of them were being treated for some deep and bleeding cuts and one had multiple fractures. The other four, fortunately, were unharmed.

At that moment, an Ensign came out of the cabin and approached him, running. "Commander... there is a call for you, from the base control center."

Steve took the device that the ensign handed him and, pressing the button, answered. "McGarrett..."

"Commander..." the voice on the radio sounded slightly metallic, "Officer Reigns has been trying to reach you... he said he tried to call you on your phone... It looks like it's an emergency, sir."

"Roger that! thank you, I'll call him." Steve handed the device back to the ensign and ran to the small locker room, to find his phone, unable to suppress the sudden nervousness that was building up in his stomach, which intensified when he turned on the screen and saw the large list of missed calls. Quickly, he pressed the speed dial, and a second later he heard Junior's voice, "Sir ..."

Steve heard a deep sigh of relief on the other side of the line, when he said, "Junior... What's going on?"

While Junior explained the situation, Steve felt fear gripping his heart... No doubt, the situation was serious, but at that moment, there was only one thing on his mind.

"Where is Danny?..." he asked, silently praying that the meeting with the governor was over by the time the kidnappers arrived at the building.

Junior's answer was quick, "When we got the scene, we found the Camaro parked outside the building... we assume he's still inside." Steve felt a bitter wave of bile rise up his throat... He took a deep breath and said. "Okay... Ask Lou to keep the perimeter secure." He tried to control the fear, before speaking again, "I'll arrive as soon as I can... Keep me informed."

"Understood, sir." Junior replied. The unmistakable click sounded, indicating that the call was over.

Steve started to take off his diving suit and put on his uniform hurriedly, trying to stay focused... A new wave of adrenaline invaded him... He couldn't let panic dominate his mind... at that moment, Danny needed him. When he left the locker room, the vessel was anchoring on the dock. Quickly, he informed the lieutenant of the situation and ran to the parking lot.

The Silverado was going at full speed... The blue and red lights and the sirens were on and the cars were moving to give way... Steve squeezed the wheel, while an endless series of images of Danny bombed his mind... In some, Danny looked at him with that dazzling smile... or he was arguing, waving his arms the way he used to do... or panting on the bed, while swinging his body along with Steve's. He didn't want to think about what would happen if something went wrong... if Danny...

He shook his head to cut the thread of thoughts... He couldn't... not now. He had to focus on taking Danny and the rest of the hostages out of that building, alive... It was the only option.

When he arrived at the scene, the chaos was total... The sirens sounded and some HPD officers ran from one place to another. He scanned the scene until he saw Lou, who, at that moment, was talking to Duke and the rest of Five-0 team, next to the yellow tape that surrounded the building of the Hawaii State Capitol.

He left the truck and ran towards them; he couldn't help but notice the expression of relief when they saw him. He began to unbutton and take off his uniform jacket and, without a previous greeting, put it in Junior’s hands while asking, "What do we have? Do we already know who are these guys? "

Lou hurried to answer, as he looked at his watch. "Not yet... They said they would call again in two hours... The operator of 911 said they would send the call directly to my phone... we're waiting to know who they are and what the hell they want".

At that moment, Lou's phone rang, the text appeared on the screen, "HPD" Without answering, Lou gave the phone to Steve, who took a deep breath, pressed the button to accept the call and activated the speaker, "This is Commander McGarrett, from Five-0. Who am I talking to?"

* * *

 

Inside the boardroom, Danny was sitting on the floor, along with the other hostages. The bleeding from his nose and mouth had stopped, but the headache was getting more intense. He held his breath when he saw that the doors opened and the leader of the kidnappers came back in, with a cordless phone in his hand, while pressing the button to call 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" The operator answered.

The guy said, in a threatening voice, "This is the person who holds the Governor of Hawaii and ten other lucky ones as hostages... The deadline has been met."

In the line some sounds were heard, while the operator transmitted the call, finally, someone answered. "This is Commander McGarrett, from Five-0. Who am I talking to? "

The guy sat on one of the chairs and said, "Well, Commander McGarrett. Are you ready to negotiate?" Danny tried to suppress the sigh of relief that threatened to escape from his mouth when he heard Steve's name.

Outside, Steve held the phone stronger and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

For a couple of seconds, the voice on the phone was muffled, as if the man was covering the handset with his hand, while speaking in his language with one of his accomplices. Steve half-understood what the guy was saying... he had heard that language several times, during a deployment in South Asia.

A few seconds later, the guy said hoarsely, "I want our leader, Mishaal Zafir, who was arrested by Interpol, last week in Bangladesh, to be immediately released. Also, I want to make a statement so that all the attendees at the Asia-Pacific Leaders’ Summit... and the whole world, listen to our demands. So, I want a television crew, with cameras and microphones."

"Listen..." Steve tried to speak, but the guy interrupted, "There are no buts, Commander. They assured me you were the person who had enough authority to make this happen, so there's nothing to discuss, do what you have to do but Zafir should be released today... and you have an hour to bring that television crew here, or I will kill the first hostage..."

Steve tried one more time, "I can bring the TV crew, but to negotiate Zafir's release, I need more time."

"Well, you don't have it, so you'd better hurry up, Commander..."

"How do I know the hostages are safe?" When he asked that question, Steve did everything he could to make the panic not to be evident in his voice.

At that moment, a burst of gunfire was heard, and the screams flooded the phone line. "That's your proof of life, Commander... For now, all the hostages are alive... within an hour, who knows?" Without saying anything else, the call ended.

Steve gave the phone to Lou, while the captain said, "We can't send a group of reporters there, and you know that... It's too dangerous."

Steve nodded, taking his phone and pressing the button to call Jerry.

"Jerry... did you record the call?" He asked, as soon as he heard Jerry's voice on the speaker.

"Yes Boss…"

Steve was working out a mental plan, but he needed all the information he could get, "Listen, Jerry. I want everything you can find about Mishaal Zafir." He paused and said, looking at Lou. "I think the guy spoke to his partners in Bengali... I couldn't get everything, but he said something like _'we're ready, make the call'_... Listen Jerry... this guy must be someone from the South Asia region."

"Wait a moment..." Jerry replied, "Here he is, Mishaal Zafir... thirty-eight years old... he's the leader of a small but bloody dissident movement in Abindahara... He was arrested by Interpol, last week in Dhaka."

Lou couldn't help but ask, "Abindahara? What the hell is that?"

Jerry replied, "It's a small country located on the northern border of Bangladesh... It's one of the smallest countries in Asia and one of the poorest in the world, with a very high population density... Most men work as employees in various transnational companies of manufacture of clothes or electronic items... The movement directed by Zafir is called, _Ujjbala diganta_ , which, in Bengali, means _Horizon of light_..." Another pause. Steve could imagine Jerry typing furiously on the smart table, "Wow!" The guy said, "these guys don't go around the bush and they mean it. They openly took responsibility for the kidnapping and murder of eighteen people of different nationalities, in the last two years. The mutilated corpses have been found on the banks of the Barak River."

Steve shuddered with the mental image, while Lou asked, "This group... Horizon... whatever, have they ever taken responsibility for an act outside of Abindahara?"

There was another pause, while Jerry searched for the information; a minute later, he replied, "As far as we know, this would be the first time."

Tani asked, "What is the goal of that group, Jerry?"

Jerry's voice was heard again on the speaker, "Apparently, it's an anti-capitalist group that seeks to ensure economic and social stability in Abindahara. They complain about the living conditions of their inhabitants... they fight to eradicate the exploitation of cheap labor by the multimillion-dollar companies. Their ideology says that the only way to achieve that through violence."

Steve finally spoke, asking, "Does Interpol have a list of members of this movement?"

Jerry looked back at the computer and finally answered, "Yes, there's one list. Wait... Here is one name... Yasir Rabah. He's apparently one of the movement's most violent leaders, but he wasn't with Zafir when he was arrested. Interpol is still looking for this guy."

Steve asked Lou, "Do we know how many hostiles we face?"

Duke answered this time, "When we evacuated the building, a witness said he saw four men dressed in black enter the elevator. He said they had big backpacks. He also said that he got to hear one of them speak in other language."

Steve said, "Listen, Jerry. I want you to look in all the passenger lists, all people who have a passport from Abindahara or any other neighboring country, who have arrived in Honolulu in the last three weeks, please check the names or pictures with the Interpol list. We need to identify these guys. ASAP"

"Okay..." Jerry replied, "I'll keep you informed" and the call ended.

Steve looked at his watch, fifteen minutes had passed of the time he had to get that TV crew. He looked around the building which, by the time, was already surrounded by a few curious and several representatives of the press and the media. Quickly, he decided to use a stratagem that he used a few years before, to confront a guy who protested against the indiscriminate sale of weapons and who had requested a TV crew. He explained his plan to the team.

While Junior and Tani were preparing to play the role of TV reporters, Steve walked towards his truck... he needed a few minutes alone, to regain control of his emotions... he climbed into the driver's seat and, resting his forehead against the steering wheel, tried to contain the panic that, once again, threatened to overflow.

He didn't notice when the passenger door opened, and Lou sat next to him, closing the door softly. "Hey ..." The captain's deep voice startled him.

Steve breathed a couple of times and said, "I'm fine... I just need a minute."

Lou narrowed his eyes as he said, "Steve ... I know this is hard and you're tired from the accident this morning in the training exercise..." Noticing that Steve was looking at him with a frown, he said "Junior told us about that... someone... a lieutenant, I think. He told him about the accident."

Steve nodded and said again, "I'll be fine, Lou... I just need..."

Lou interrupted him, "I also know you're worried about Danny..." Steve said nothing, only took a deep breath. Lou continued speaking, "I know you always care about him... but there's something else, isn't it? I'm not sure what it is, but something is different this time... "

Steve started to shake his head, but before he could say anything, Lou said, "Something has changed between you two... I know, because I know you, man... and I know Danny... It's as if, suddenly, you were..."

Steve closed his eyes, trying not to be surprised by Lou's intuition... the man had noticed the subtle changes that had probably gone unnoticed by everyone else.

"Look, Steve... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I know something is different... It's like, since a few weeks ago, you two guys, are... better... happier and I'm willing to bet that this happiness has a lot to do with you two finally realized what you mean for each other... Am I wrong?"

"I just... I don’t know how to go on without him, Lou ... If he's not here, with me ... I just can't..." He said, trying to control the trembling of his hands as they tightly grasped the phone. The captain looked at him with sadness and understanding... then Lou said, while putting his hand on the shoulder of his dejected friend, pressing lightly, "Don't go there, man!... You need to focus and concentrate on getting your boy alive from that place."

A slight ironic smile was drawn on his face. Of all the ways he imagined the world would find out about the unexpected twist in their relationship, this one was, definitely, on the bottom of the list. The last weeks had been amazing. They had explored the new feelings between them, discovering and enjoying each other; allowing themselves to feel deeply... and it had been the most wonderful thing that had happened to him in a long... long time.

Now, he knew he couldn't go on if he loses Danny, so he wiped away the tears that has accumulated under his lashes and focused on making sure that didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abindahara is a fictitious country. That country and the Movement Horizon of Light are completely a product of my imagination. Remember that I don't know the US Navy training and rescue procedures. Please excuse any inaccuracy in this regard.  
> Please let me know what you think


	3. You still have all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is about to rescue Danny and the rest of the hostages... Will he?

_Now, he knew he couldn't go on if he loses Danny, so he wiped away the tears that has accumulated under his lashes and focused on making sure that didn't happen._

"Steve ... look at me!" Lou's voice sounded serene, Steve raised his face and looked at his friend, "Like I said, you'll talk to me about that, when you're both ready... Now, let's get Danny out of there, okay?" Steve nodded and his facial expression changed instantly... there was nothing left of the defeated man who had collapsed a few minutes earlier.

Junior, Tani and Adam joined them next to the Silverado. Steve and Lou went out and placed the laptop in the back of the truck, to verify the signal coming from the tiny camera that Junior had hidden in a button on his t-shirt. "Okay guys..." Steve said, "Don't forget... these guys will make sure you don't carry guns, so for now, take no chances and don't make heroic moves, until I give you the signal." His eyes focused on Junior. "It's just recognize the area for the op, understood?" Tani and Junior nodded in silence, Steve continued speaking, "I need images of everything that happens in there... We need to know their positions, the weapons they're using and the possible escape routes."

After a pause, he said with a slight hesitation, "One more thing... We need to know Danny's fine..." Junior replied, "Understood, sir."

Steve's phone rang and he pressed the speaker button. Looking at Lou and Adam, he said, "Jerry. What we have?"

"It's confirmed, commander. Yasir Rabah arrived in Honolulu three days ago, from New Delhi, via Manila. He used a Thai passport with the name of Arjan Kumar... as cover he use credentials of a representative of a transnational company that manufactures wind power generators. He traveled with other three men, supposedly employees of the same company. I'm sending the pictures to your phone..." The phone vibrated and the images of the four suspects appeared on the screen.

Then, Jerry kept talking, "I checked all the security cameras recordings. I found the moment when the four guys entered the building carrying the backpacks. They went through the security protocol, so there's no way that any weapon has passed through without being detected."

Steve meditated for a moment and said, "The shots we heard were from an automatic weapon. We must assume they have more than one... The weapons could already be inside the building before they got here..."

At that moment, Lou's phone rang, "It's Rabah," the Captain said, as he gave the phone to Steve, who said, "I'll call you back, Jerry."

Then, he pressed the other phone's speaker, "McGarrett..."

"Commander... Is the TV crew ready?"

"Yes... they are waiting to enter"

"Excellent! Two of my men will be at the main entrance of the building in five minutes... No tricks, commander, or I swear I'll start killing hostages. I will be monitoring the television signal and if it is interrupted for any reason, I will kill them... Let me give you an advice...  don’t test my resolve on this... Do you understand?"

Steve answered, "I understand..."

The guy asked, "What about Zafir's release?"

 "We already contacted Interpol and we're on it.. but you must understand man. This is going to take some time."

The guy's voice on the phone was filled with anger as he shouted, "Well, commander... Pray for those guys to release Zafir this very night. Because at midnight we will start killing a hostage every hour, until I have confirmation that Zafir has been released."

"Copy that! but listen, man... You must give me something... I need to know the hostages are safe and unharmed."

At that moment, a series of blows and noises were heard... then a familiar voice on the other side of the line. "Steve?"

* * *

 

Inside the boardroom, the heat was suffocating, there were no windows open and the air conditioning didn't work. Danny was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed... The headache had subsided a bit, but his throat hurt, and he had a lacerating thirst. Two of the kidnappers were sitting on the chairs, looking at the hostages and pointing their weapons at them. At that moment, the leader entered the room again, holding the phone... so, evaluating his possibilities, Danny dared to speak.

"Hey, man... it's hot here... we need to drink some water." One of the men approached him, threatening... shouting in his language, he leaned toward Danny and raised his weapon to hit him again, but the leader stopped him.

"Okay... it's you again" he said, looking at him. Through the hollow of his ski mask, Danny could see the man's sneering smile, "Apparently you haven't had enough, have you?" He gave a disdainful laugh and tossed him some bottles of water. "But you're right, we need you alive... for now." The bottles began to pass from hand to hand and the hostages drank the water avidly.

Danny spoke again calmly, "Listen... unless you want to have a mess here, you'll have to let us go to the bathroom."

The man ignored him, looked at his watch, pressed the button on the phone and waited a few seconds. He finally asked, "Commander... Is the TV crew ready?"

Tense seconds in silence, then the man looked at his men and nodded. Two of the kidnappers quickly left the boardroom. Rabah said, "Excellent! Two of my men will be at the main entrance of the building in five minutes... No tricks, commander, or I swear I'll start killing hostages. I will be monitoring the television signal and if it is interrupted for any reason, I will kill them... Let me give you an advice...  don’t test my resolve on this... Do you understand?" ... What about Zafir's release?”

Danny managed to hear an unintelligible murmur... Then, he saw the man clench his fists tightly, while shouting, "Well, commander... Pray for those guys to release Zafir this very night. Because at midnight we will start killing a hostage every hour, until I have confirmation that Zafir has been released."

Another couple of seconds and the leader made a sign to the fourth man, who walked to Danny and took him by the arm, forcing him to get up; the guy pushed him with his weapon towards Rabah, who was handing the phone to him and said, with infinite hatred, "Speak... Don't say anything stupid or you will die", then, he pressed the speaker button.

Danny cleared his throat and said simply, "Steve?"

Outside, Steve leaned against the back of the Silverado and let out a deep sigh when he heard that voice. "Danny!" He said urgently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... we're all fine..." Danny's voice sounded husky and tired. Steve felt a lump in his throat when he said, "We'll get you out, okay?"

Danny replied in a sad voice, "I know..."

The man pressed the button again to deactivate the speaker and said, while his accomplice pushed Danny back to the floor, "There you go! The hostages are fine... Now, Commander... it's enough of games. Make sure that Zafir is released or your annoying friend will be the first to die, understood?"

* * *

 

When the call was over, Steve gave Lou the phone and wiped the damp palms of his hands, rubbing them against his camouflage pants. Lou approached him and said in a low voice, "Interpol won't release Zafir... you know that, don't you?"

The movement at the main door of the building caught his attention, as he nodded in silence. Two men opened the door a couple of inches and shouted something to Tani and Junior, who were waiting to enter, loaded with a huge television camera and a microphone. Both got into the building and raised their hands. The door closed suddenly. Through the glass, Steve could see them turn around while one of the kidnappers searched them for weapons. Then, the four moved and Steve lost the visual.

Images of the interior of the building began to appear on the screen of the laptop, while the tiny camera went through the lobby, turning to get images of the entire place, then it came to the door of the stairs. When the man closed the door behind them, the camera showed a hand that activated a small button of a device attached to the lock... A red light began to blink.

Adam said, "It's a kind of explosive device."

Steve nodded silently as he thought, his gaze fixed on the computer screen. At the second-floor door, the hand activated a similar explosive device and the camera continued to move. Five or six closed doors on either side of a long corridor... then the image turned left. Another corridor in front of them... at the end of the corridor, there was a desk. When the camera approached, Steve could see a blonde girl sitting with an automatic weapon in her hands.

"Wait a second..." Steve said, unable to hide his surprise, "She's the governor's secretary..." Lou nodded and said, "At least, now we know how those weapons got into the building undetected."

 "Jerry..." Steve said looking at the phone screen, "Is there another way to get there? We must reach the second floor and that boardroom, without being seen."

Jerry started typing again on the smart table and said, "I'll check the blueprints and call you back, okay?"

At that time, the broadcast of the television signal began. Steve could see the video on the laptop screen, showing the interior of the boardroom. Steve recognized the oval table and the photos on the walls. A man was sitting in the chair at the end of the table, staring at the camera while Tani was holding a microphone one or two inches from her face and saying, "We are live from Hawaii State Capitol, where an armed group has taken Governor Mahoe and ten more people as hostages." Tani turned her face and asked Rabah, "Can you tell us what you want, to free the hostages?"

The man began to speak, while the zoom of the camera slowly moved away. At the far end of the room, in one of the corners, eleven people were sitting on the floor, huddled against each other.

Steve didn't understand anything the guy was saying, because, at that moment, his attention was focused on a blond head that stood out like a bright light between the group of hostages. Danny raised his head and looked directly at the camera... Steve shuddered to see his face stained with blood and bruises.

His phone rang again, pulling him out of his daze, Steve looked at the screen and answered, "Jerry..."

Jerry hurriedly spoke, "I've checked the construction blueprints, maybe there's a way... At the back of the building there's a small service entrance that leads directly to the maintenance area. There's a small forklift... Maybe you could just get in there and reach the second floor without being detected. "

"Okay..." Steve said, "Jerry, I need the satellite thermal imaging... we should make sure there's no one else in the building." Then, he raised his hand to call the SWAT commander, who came up with three of his men. Steve began to put on his TAC vest and to check his gun, his M4 assault rifle and the spare cartridges, as well as his usual supply of grenades and gas cans.

"This is what we're going to do..." he said, looking at Lou and Adam who had begun to prepare their equipment. "Lou... I need you here" when he noticed that the captain was going to argue, he raised his hand and repeated, "I need you here... If Rabah calls again, you will answer and tell him that I'm negotiating Zafir's release with the Interpol... Adam, I need you coordinate with SWAT personnel and emergency services, get some ambulances here... I hope the hostages get out of there safe and sound, but we must be ready just in case..."

Steve looked at the SWAT commander, and said, "I'll go in with three officers of the SWAT team. We'll go up that forklift and try to get closer to the boardroom..." Then, he put on the earphone and looked at the three men who were adjusting their vests and checking their weapons. "The first thing we need to do is to neutralize the girl who watches outside the boardroom... I don't think there's anyone else, but be aware... Jerry..."

"What do you need commander?" Jerry's voice sound in his ear.

"Send the thermals to my phone..."

"Copy..."

The sunset had occurred more than an hour ago and a moonless night began to cover the Honolulu sky. The Capitol was illuminated by three big spotlights, while the HPD officers continued to point their weapons towards the main entrance, protecting themselves behind the vehicles.

The four men, hidden by the tree line, began to surround the building until they reached the back entrance. Steve walked over and typed the security code; with a beep, the door opened. They entered in silence, closing the door softly behind them.

The maintenance area was a small room, lit by a pair of halogen lamps. Next to a table full of helmets, gloves and tools, there was a small forklift, about four or five feet wide and six feet high, with a control board by the door. Steve whispered: "I hope this doesn't make much noise..."

The men nodded and crossed their fingers, while Steve opened the door and the four crowded into the small metal cage. Steve pushed the button, and with a slight sound, the forklift began to going up.

When they reached the second floor, the forklift stopped with a thud. They went out in silence, attentive to any sign of having been heard, but everything was calm. A few seconds later, they covered their noses and mouths with gas masks and, preparing their night vision goggles over their heads, they left the maintenance room and headed  the corridor.

The area was deserted. Steve was in the lead... he had walked that hallway hundreds of times for the past nine years and knew it perfectly... When they reached the corner, he raised his right fist for the others to stop and he knelt, poking his head just a couple of inches.

The blonde girl was still sitting there, with the careless weapon held between her side and her left arm, as she checked the screen of her phone.

The four men retraced their steps to the maintenance room. One of the guys opened a small metal box that was embedded in the wall five feet high. He checked the printed panel and moved one of the switches. The corridor lights went out.

As expected, the girl, alerted by the sudden lack of light, readied her weapon and began to walk slowly towards the corridor. When she turned right, a can rolled across the floor, until it stopped one or two feet away from her, who looked at it in astonishment... The gas started to come out and, a couple of seconds later she lay unconscious on the carpet.

Quickly, one of the men approached her, kicking her gun; he tied and gagged her, picked up her phone, put the girl's limp body inside the maintenance room and closed the door.

Steve checked the thermal images on his phone screen... Eleven red and yellow figures were still huddled in the corner of the boardroom... Rabah was still sitting with Tani by his side... apparently his speech wasn't over yet. Steve could see the other three hijackers moving around the room behind Junior's static figure, who was holding the television camera.

Steve meticulously reviewed the image... There was no one else on the entire second floor. One of the SWAT officers gave him the girl's phone and he began checking the call list. There was a number she called to 23 times in the last two days. Holding his breath, he pressed the number to make the call.

* * *

 

Inside the boardroom, Rabah was at the climax of his speech, when a phone began to vibrate on the table. Junior and Tani exchanged a look... A second later, Junior's eyes met Danny's, who nodded slightly in silence. One of the kidnappers approached and picked up the vibrating phone, checking the number on the screen. Then he pressed the button and answered in a low voice... almost a whisper.

He repeated the same word two or three times, but nobody answered from the other side. The man looked at Rabah, who, without stopping talking, nodded with a barely perceptible movement. The guy understood the message and pushed one of his accomplices towards the door, both came out cautiously, closing the door behind them.

The hallway was completely dark, until one of them lit a flashlight. Both were surprised to see the empty chair behind the desk. In silence, they looked at each other and nodded. They pointed their weapons to the corridor and shouted the girl's name as they moved slowly and stealthily.

When they reached the corner, two beams of green light crossed the dark corridor... Two seconds later, both men were lying on the floor with blood gushing from bullet holes in the middle of their foreheads.

Steve ran down the hall to the boardroom, followed closely by the three SWAT guys. He hoped Tani and Junior had understood the signal and were ready.

* * *

 

Danny waited, holding his breath. He had noticed Junior's eyes and knew that everything would be over soon. Silently, he pushed the other hostages to gather more in the corner and keep their heads low.

Everything happened very fast. The door opened with a thud and several voices began to shout. Junior threw the camera to the floor and threw himself to try to control the last armed hijacker. Tani tried to hit Rabah, but the man reacted quickly and, knocking her down to the floor, ran to where the hostages were, taking Danny by the neck and pressing the tip of a combat knife directly over his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! Poor Danny! Sorry for the cliffhanger... Please be aware... I've never been to the Hawaii State Capitol. The layout of the building came completely from my imagination. Please excuse any inaccuracy. Please take a minute to comment and tell me what you think.


	4. A good way to thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are reading and those who take a few seconds to comment. You are my daily dose of dopamine! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> Enjoy reading and let me know what you think.

_Everything happened very fast. The door opened with a thud and several voices began to shout. Junior threw the camera to the floor and threw himself to try to control the last armed hijacker. Tani tried to hit Rabah, but the man reacted quickly and, knocking her down to the floor, ran to where the hostages were, taking Danny by the neck and pressing the tip of a combat knife directly over his throat._

* * *

 

Steve froze for a few seconds, pointing his weapon at Rabah. For a moment, the only sound in the room was Junior's struggle to subdue the last of the hijackers. Rabah was on the edge and Steve could see that. The man pressed the knife a little more and a trickle of blood began to flow dripping into Danny's chest.

"Enough, Yasir... Put the knife down... It's over." Steve said in a calm voice, which was far from reflecting the panic that gripped his heart.

"No ... it's not over. It doesn't end. It never ends..." Rabah said in an anguished voice. He pulled Danny's head back to expose his neck even more. "You don't understand... my people are dying!"

Steve shook his head and said, "Of course I understand, Yasir... But this is not the way and you know that... Let him go and I'll make sure everyone listens what you have to say."

"You´re lying! ... It's the only thing you do... you and all the damn capitalists... The only thing they want is to exploit my people to make thousands of dollars."

Junior had managed to handcuff the other guy, while Tani had taken the man's weapon and pointed it at Rabah, not daring to take the shot. Steve was silent and his eyes found Danny's... his partner was strangely calm... as if he wanted to convey his total trust.

Lou's desperate voice sounded in his ear, "McGarrett! ... Damn it Steve, answer me!" But Steve didn't dare to answer back. He just stood there, trying to suppress the shaking of his hands and concentrate on securing the shot. "Listen Yasir... You haven't killed anyone yet... You still have the chance to do the right thing man... but if you kill him, this can only end one way and it's with you dead... Please, put the knife down... Yasir, if you're dead you can't do anything else for your people."

Rabah's sobs broke the silence. Suddenly, his gaze changed, filled with a determination that made Steve think that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince him... Rabah had already made a decision and was determined to sacrifice himself. "You're wrong!", he said quietly... "I can still do something."

Steve looked at Danny and nodded slightly... and that was it. Danny raised his hand, pushed the hand that held the knife a little, to move it away from his throat and moved his head a couple of inches to the left. Steve fired and the bullet went through Rabah's right shoulder, the guy turned his body because the impact, while the knife slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, next to ten or eleven broken cell phones that were stacked on the carpet. Tani came quickly and kicked the knife away. A few seconds later, Rabah was on his knees, hands cuffed behind him.

Steve pressed his ear and said, "Clear... Lou please send the bomb squad to deactivate the explosive devices on the stairs and check the rest of the building..."

"Roger that!" Lou answered without being able to suppress the sigh of relief.

Danny was standing there, leaning forward, with his hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath. A few seconds later, he raised his head and his eyes connected with Steve's, who, without looking away, said "Tani, Junior, please get the governor and the other hostages out of here, make sure that everyone is fine and help them as much as you can, but don't try to leave the building until the bomb squad gives us the order."

Immediately, the SWAT officers took Rabah and his accomplice and took them out of the boardroom, while Tani and Junior approached the governor and the rest of the hostages and helped them out into the corridor. Once everyone left, Tani closed the door subtly, leaving Steve and Danny alone in the boardroom.

Steve couldn't say how long he was watching Danny, nor did he notice the moment when his partner approached him... He only knew that, suddenly, Danny's arms surrounded his body and his partner rested his face on Steve's chest .

Steve finally exhaled the air he was holding and hugged him back tightly, burying his face in Danny's shoulder, trying to make sure that, in fact, everything was over and his partner was safe. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, until they moved away... Steve's eyes and hands began to scan Danny's body.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking the wound in his neck. The cut wasn't too deep, but blood dripped onto the shirt. Steve tore a strip of fabric from the edge of his t-shirt and wrapped it around Danny's neck. Then he looked at the bruises on his face. His nose was swollen and he had a deep cut on the right cheekbone, but there was no bleeding. The lower lip was broken and the eyes were moist and injected with blood.

After making sure there were no more injuries, he asked again, "Are you okay?"

"Now I am..." Danny answered and placed his hand on Steve's neck, forcing him to lean down to give him a soft kiss that broke off when he hissed at the contact with his broken lip.

A couple of mild knocks on the door forced them to move away. Junior and Tani entered the room and closed the door. Tani apologized for what they might have interrupted. "I'm sorry..." she said, but her face had a knowing smile. "The hostages are fine... somewhat dehydrated and quite scared, but they'll be okay." Then, she walked up to Danny and looked at the bruises and the makeshift bandage, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Danny smiled and replied, "Nothing that some ice and 20 hours of sleep can't fix." His voice sounded tired, so Tani frowned, incredulous, "For real? ..." she asked. Danny's eyes met Steve's again and he said, "For real... I'm fine now."

Still looking at Danny, Steve asked, "What about the bad guys?"

Junior answered, "The SWAT guys took them to the maintenance room with the girl... Who could possibly say that, right? The governor had the enemy at home."

Steve shook his head with a sad expression and, finally breaking eye contact with Danny, dropped himself into one of the chairs, saying, "I don't know... we still don't know why she got involved with Rabah... But I'm not sure we should call them _'the enemy'_ , Junior. These people just want better living conditions for their people... Too bad they choose the wrong way. People like Zafir take advantage of them and convince them that kidnapping and killing innocent people is the only way to fight for their rights."

At that moment, Steve's phone rang. He looked at the screen and slid his thumb to accept the call, put the phone to his ear and answered, "McGarrett..."

"It's Lieutenant Mitchell, Sir."

Steve frowned, "Yes, Lieutenant... What can I do for you?"

"I only called to inform you that the three injured operators have already been taken care of. Petty officer Carson is in surgery to repair the fracture of his femur. They say he will be out for a couple of weeks, but he will recover completely."

Steve sighed, "Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll see you on Saturday in the training session."

"Understood, Sir."

Steve finished the call and put his phone on the table, while the others looked at him curiously. Junior said, "With all this mess, I had forgotten... How did the accident finally turn out this morning? Everybody is okay?"

Danny asked, raising his eyebrows, "Accident? Are you hurt?"

Steve smiled, shook his head and replied, "This morning there was a landslide during training session and an underwater structure collapsed while the last team placed their explosive charges..." At Danny's sudden worried look, he raised his right hand and said, "We were able to rescue them..." His eyes looked at the phone as he said, "That was Lieutenant Mitchell, to inform me that the three petty officers who were injured have already been taken care of and they'll be fine."

"And now, what?" Tani asked, sitting on one of the chairs and putting her elbows on the table.

Steve grimaced and said, "Now... we wait...  for the bomb squad to give us the green light to get out of here..."

Steve's phone rang again, a smile crossed his face when he answered, "Hi Gracie! ... "

"Uncle Steve?" Grace's voice sounded, interrupted at times, by loud sobs. Steve spoke trying to reassure her, "Hey Gracie! ... Calm down, honey! Everything is over and Danno is fine..."

She kept crying, "I saw that guy ... the video is everywhere... and I saw Danno was there, Uncle Steve... I tried to call him, but he doesn't pick up his phone... he's hurt, isn't he?"

"Grace... calm down please! He's a little bit beaten, but he's fine."

She seemed to calm down, although her voice was interrupted by some hiccups, "Did you save him, Uncle Steve?"

Steve shrugged and evaded the question, saying, "Danno's here with me. Do you want to talk to him?" He handed the phone to Danny, who took it hurriedly and said, "Heeey, Monkey!"

Steve could hear the muffled murmur of Grace's voice as Danny tried to reassure her. "Hey, hey ... I'm fine!"

* * *

 

The bomb squad took almost an hour to finish checking the building for other explosive devices that the hijackers could have placed. Finally, Steve heard Lou's voice, "It's done, Steve... Everything is clear, you can come out."

Fifteen minutes later, Danny was sitting in the back of an ambulance, while an EMT cleaned and sealed his wounds with surgical glue and ultraviolet light. Then, he covered the neck wound with a waterproof bandage. "You should change the bandage tomorrow morning, Detective." Danny nodded silently, looking at Steve who, at that moment, made sure that all the hostages were taken care of, and listening to the report of the SWAT commander and the chief of the bomb squad.

Steve walked towards him, after throwing the keys of the Silverado to Junior, who draw a complicity smile. "Is he okay?" He asked one of the EMTs, though his eyes were on Danny's. The boy was already picking up the equipment, when he answered, "He'll be fine, commander, he just needs to go home and rest."

Danny got up, nodding, thanking the paramedics. "Thank you guys". Then, he started walking next to Steve, heading for the car.

"The keys..." Steve said, extending his hand palm up. Danny frowned and asked, "What?"

"You're not driving, Danny. Junior is spending the night with his mother and he's taking the truck."

Danny was too tired to argue, so he searched into his pants pocket and handed over the keys, walking to the passenger side. He opened the door and settled into the seat, reclining his head and closing his eyes. Steve reached out and fastened the seatbelt.

The interior of the Camaro was silent, while Steve drove... respecting, for once, the speed limit. From time to time, he cast worried glances at Danny, but his rhythmic breathing and the lashes that rested gently on his cheeks told him that, finally, his partner had been overcome by fatigue.

The house was dark when Steve closed the door and activated the alarm. Danny walked in front of him. Without saying a word, both slowly went upstairs to the bedroom.

Steve walked to the bedside table and turned on the lamp... a soft, warm light illuminated the room. Then he turned around to see Danny walk to the bathroom. A second later he heard the sound of the shower.

Danny dropped his clothes on the floor. He opened the glass door and entered the shower; when he felt the nice warm water spray that fell on his back, he closed his eyes and sighed. A minute later, he felt a cold draft and opened his eyes, to see Steve enter the shower and close the door.

Steve lifted his left hand and cradled Danny's cheek, stroking his thumb lightly over the nasty bruise that had formed around the wound. The other hand rested tenderly on the back of his partner's neck. When he looked at the deep blue in Danny's eyes, he felt the annoying burning in his own and tried to suppress the tears that threatened to accumulate.

Danny's arms surrounded Steve's torso and he began to stroke his back gently, as he said, "Shhh! It's over... I'm fine... we're fine!"

Unable to quell the sobs that welled up in his chest, Steve hugged Danny tightly. "I almost lost you today, Danny!" He said in a choked voice, "I don't know what I'd have done if you... if Rabah had..."

Danny moved away and placed his hand on Steve's chin, to force him to look up, "But that didn't happen, Steve... I'm here, with you."

He nodded silently. With a trembling hand, he wiped the traces of blood from Danny's face, taking special care not to wet the wound too much. He took the shower gel, poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand and began carefully lathering Danny's body.

Danny let him do it, feeling the pleasant sensation that pressed on his chest and closed his eyes. It was as if, while those hands were running through his skin and the dried blood was sliding towards the floor and disappearing into the drain, Steve was, at the same time, gently caressing his heart.

Steve took the hand held shower and rinsed the traces of foam from Danny's skin. Then, he took the shampoo bottle, poured a little on the wet blonde hair and began to massage with the tips of his fingers. Danny let out a moan of lust... Despite the fatigue that came to his bones, the loving attention of Steve was causing a pleasant and inevitable reaction throughout his body.

He raised his hands and helped Steve to get rid of the foam that covered his hair. The fingers intertwined for a moment. While Danny finished rinsing his hair, Steve lathered himself, rubbing vigorously all over his body, to eliminate the accumulated fatigue and itching that salt water had left on his skin since that morning. When he turned around, facing the spray from the shower, Danny wrapped his arms around him, moving closer and pressing his chest firmly against Steve's back.

The sensation of the warm water slipping between them was incredible. Danny started to run his hands up and down, across Steve's chest, stroking him urgently... then, he went down even more. The movements accelerated and the breaths became entangled. Steve turned around and hugged Danny tightly, whispering in his ear, panting, "Not here... let's go to bed."

Danny gave a disgruntled growl, but Steve laughed and whispered again, "Bed... Danno. I want to take my time with you." Faking a resigned sigh, Danny turned off the shower tap, while Steve opened the door and took two towels.

In a hurry, they rubbed the towels over their bodies; however, Steve took a few minutes to make sure that the waterproof bandage on Danny's neck was perfectly dry. Then, he gently kissed the corner of his lips, to avoid hurting him.

Danny felt his desire rise again... he didn't care about the pain in his lip, he turned his head and kissed Steve passionately. They went into the room and, dropping the towels on the floor, walked between kisses until Steve's calves hit the edge of the bed.

Danny pushed Steve to throw him on the mattress and climbed above him, leaning on his hands and knees. Steve sighed, as he slid on the quilt, until his head was resting on the pillows, while Danny said, "I think I haven't thanked you properly for saving my life today..." His lips pressed again against Steve's, who replied, "Mmmm... I think this is a good way to thank."

Danny's fingers floated over Steve's side, barely touching the skin... his hand slid into his groin and began to caress them together, moving his hand up and down, slowly. Hips were thrown involuntarily, to the rhythm of Danny's hand.

Deep moans erupted from Steve's throat, while Danny tried to silence them with kisses. The rhythm was increasing... their eyes were reconnected, and Steve's hands were wandering the back of his partner, rubbing... feeling the movement of the muscles under the skin... The hips were pushed erratically, until they joined with a final moan. "Jeez! I love you, Danny..." Steve whispered in Danny's ear, when he, exhausted, collapsed on him.

Danny smiled... The hair on Steve's chest tickled his nose... he lifted his head and looked intently at those beautiful hazel green eyes. "I love you too, Babe... more than you can imagine." He tried to move away to free Steve from his weight, but his partner hugged him tightly and said softly, "Not yet... Danny. Just stay like this... I want to feel you close to me ... with no space between us." A sweet lethargy wrapped them at last, and both closed their eyes, sighing with satisfaction.

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, he had no idea how much time had passed. The light of the lamp was still on. His left arm was around Danny's shoulders, who had slipped and lay on the mattress, with his head on Steve's chest. His left hand rested on his heart and his leg possessively wrapped around Steve's legs.

He held his breath and tried to identify the noise that had awakened him... There it was again! A few loud knocks on the front door. This time, Danny heard them too, because he opened his eyes and asked hoarsely, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Steve straightened on the bed and turned to retrieve his gun from the drawer of the bedside table, he made sure it was loaded, got up and started walking towards the door of the room, but Danny's laughter stopped him. "Wait, Super SEAL!..." he said unable to contain his hilarity, "Are you going to go out looking like that?" Danny's hand moved up and down to point to Steve's nudity; the man smiled and said, "That's a very good point, Danno."

He leaned down, picked up one of the towels that were on the floor and wrapped it around his waist, while Danny, still laughing, said to him, "Bad guys don't knock on the door, Steve ... I don't think the gun is necessary."

Steve's face suddenly became serious, remembering all the times someone had broken into his house to hurt him. "I'm not risking..." He said simply, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Silently he went downstairs, avoiding the third step, which always creaked, and peered through the peephole in the door. He put the gun down, frowned and felt his heart accelerated when he saw the person on the other side. He breathed deeply a couple of times, and opened the door. A feigned kindness sounded in his voice when he said, "Rachel, what a surprise! What can I do for you?"


	5. Will you allow me to heal your heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's reaction when she finds out the new relationship between Danny and Steve.

_Silently he went downstairs, avoiding the third step, which always creaked, and peered through the peephole in the door. He lowered the gun, frowned and felt his heart accelerated when he saw the person on the other side. He breathed deeply a couple of times, and opened the door. A feigned kindness sounded in his voice when he said, "Rachel, what a surprise! What can I do for you?"_

* * *

 

 

Rachel's gaze traveled up and down Steve's body and he felt what the animals at the zoo probably feel when visitors observe them. After an awkward moment, Steve asked again, "Rachel?..." When her eyes finally fell on his face, he asked "Is there anything you want?"

She cleared her throat and said, "I... I was watching the news... I knew Danny had been there when everything happened ... the kidnappers and the governor... I saw you in the news too." She coughed a bit and kept talking, "Grace told me she had talked to Danny after everything was over, but... but I was worried anyway."

Steve moved to one side and, with his hand, he made a silent sign for her to enter, then he closed the door; With the blush covering her cheeks, she passed in front of him and turned around, not daring to look him in the eye. "I called him a thousand times... but he didn't answer his phone, so I went to his house... Steve ... Is he here?" Her gaze rested on Steve's bare chest again.

Now it was his turn to clear his throat... finally, she looked him in the eye… then, he replied, "Yes... he's here. After what happened, I didn't want him to be alone at home, so I brought him here."

* * *

 

After seeing Steve leave the room, Danny got up and walked silently to the closed door. He heard when Steve opened the front door and shuddered involuntarily when he heard him speak Rachel's name. Immediately, his eyes scanned the room, looking for some clothes to wear.

His shirt was stained with blood, so he didn't try to put it on. He turned toward the closet and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and dressed quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to fix the mess in his hair. When he came out to the hall, he heard Steve saying, "Yes... he's here. After what happened, I didn't want him to be alone at home, so I brought him here."

Steve's eyes went up to look at Danny who was just starting to walk down the stairs saying, "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

When Danny stopped, right next to Steve, Rachel narrowed her eyes and stammered, "I... I just... just wanted to make sure you´re okay..." Her eyes stopped at the bandage that covered Danny's neck. "Oh, my God, Danny! Are you okay?" She took a step toward him and lifted her hand, trying to stroke his cheek, but Danny took a step back.

"I'm fine... Rachel" he replied in a neutral tone. "Why are you here?" He repeated. "I thought I told Grace to tell you everything was fine... She didn't tell you?"

Steve turned around and quickly climbed the stairs, disappearing into his bedroom. Rachel followed him with her gaze and couldn't help noticing that it was the same room Danny had left a moment before.

"Rachel?" Danny called her attention. When she looked at him, he repeated the question, "Why are you here?"

She squinted again. The tone of his voice changed, it became grave and suspicious, "Grace told me, but I was worried anyway... Danny, what's going on here?"

"Rachel, it's two o'clock in the morning, I had a very difficult day and I'm exhausted, so could you be more specific and tell me what you mean?" He asked. Feeling very tired suddenly, he took a few steps and sat on the recliner, without asking Rachel to do the same. She didn't wait for the invitation and went to the couch. She sat on the edge with her legs close together and her back rigid. Then, Danny noticed the way she looked. She wore sweatpants and a sleeveless top; she had lost a few pounds and the bones looked under the skin. The ponytail didn't hide the untidy condition of her hair; and her face... she wasn't wearing makeup and her face was emaciated with evident dark bags under her eyes. The flip flops made noise against the carpet, while she moved her feet rhythmically betraying her nervousness. In a choked voice, she asked again, "Danny ... What's going on here?"

"Rachel... I repeat, I don't know what you're talking about..."

She raised her voice impatiently, her right hand moved to her face, brusquely drying up the tears that ran down her cheeks, "Oh come on, Danny! I'm not stupid... A half-naked Steve opens the door, and a minute later, you leave his bedroom, wearing that... clothes."

He frowned and looked at her with pity. Rachel was a bundle of nerves and now, the anger was coloring her face with reddish spots. In the same low and neutral tone, he said, "I don't owe you any explanation..."

The lack of emotion in his voice caused her to explode... "I asked you what's going on here, Daniel... Of course, you owe me an explanation! ..." She waved his trembling hand towards the upper floor, "This is what you've been doing? Are you and Steve together now?"

He didn't answer.

She spoke again in a loud voice, almost shouting, "Answer my question, Daniel!  Are you and Steve together? Is he the reason you ended up with me?"

Danny shook his head from side to side, but once again, he said nothing.

She said scornfully, "You have to talk to me sooner or later, Daniel, you owe me..."

Finally, he spoke, "Maybe... maybe not, but I won't talk to you now... This is Steve's house and you can't come here shouting and demanding answers... Go home Rachel, we'll talk tomorrow when you're calmer."

"All right..." she said, defiantly. "I'll go... but you have to talk to me. I don't care who you sleep with, but I have to worry about the children and your... relationship with Steve affects them too."

The veiled threat didn't go unnoticed and Danny finally lost patience. "Don't you dare threaten me Rachel..." He got up angry and reached the door, opening it tightly. "You better go…"

Furious, Rachel got up from the couch and walked to the door, stopping in front of Danny and looking at him with her chin slightly raised and fire peeping out of her eyes... "Tomorrow, Daniel... talk to me or I'll have to make some decisions on my own."

Danny held her gaze for a few seconds and answered, "Okay."

When she came out, he slammed the door. His entire body trembled with anger... He sat down again in the recliner and, resting the elbows on his thighs, hid the face in his hands.

* * *

 

Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed. His heart rumbled as he listened, without being able to avoid it, the discussion that took place on the lower floor. He had dropped the towel on the floor and had put the shorts on. When he heard the main door slamming hard, he got up hesitantly.

He walked quietly and carefully opened the door of the room; He went out into the hall and looked into the living room. A deep sadness tightened his stomach when he noticed Danny's overwhelmed attitude as he silently descended the stairs. He didn't want to startle him, so he stepped intentionally on the third step, which creaked as usual.

Danny raised his head and looked at Steve. Although there were no tears, his eyes were red. Quietly, Steve walked and knelt in front of the recliner, a few inches from Danny. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I should have known..." Danny said in a defeated attitude.

Steve gently took Danny's hand and said, "Let's go to bed Danny. You’ll talk to her tomorrow. "

Danny slowly moved his hand away. He couldn't help but notice the shudder that ran through Steve's body. "I should have known..." he repeated.

Steve dropped his arms and asked, "What?"

Danny sighed and said sadly, "I should have known this wouldn't be so easy..."

Steve took a deep breath and sat on the carpet, crossing his legs. "I told you, Danny... She's cruel and vindictive... and she'll try to use this or whatever she can to hurt you." He paused and closed his eyes to keep Danny from noticing the fear that, at that moment, was rolling around his throat. "I'm so sorry, Danny!"

Danny didn't answer. He got up and started walking towards the stairs. Steve opened his eyes and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I should go home... I'll have to talk to her in a few hours and I need to think..." Danny answered, as he climbed the stairs.

Steve got up quickly and followed him. He reached him at the bedroom door. His hand tightened around Danny's forearm, forcing him to look at him as he said in a whisper, "Talk to me, Danny." Danny's eyes fell on Steve's hand, who moved it away quickly.

Danny looked at Steve in anguish, and said, trying to show a confidence he didn't feel at all, "Listen, Steve... I love you. That will not change now or ever. But we need to accept this... what is happening between us, can bring us many problems. Maybe we're still on time to avoid them..." Danny realized that his words hurt Steve deeply. The man was trying desperately to control the fear that was beginning to show through his eyes. Trying to reassure him, Danny said, "Hey... don't pay attention... I just need to think... I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Steve looked at him in silence, while Danny took off the shorts and put his pants on, then he sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. He went to the bedside table, picked up his keys and his gun, and turned around. Steve was standing in the same place and didn't take his eyes off him.

He approached Steve, raised his right hand and gently stroked his cheek. Then, he lowered his hand to the neck and forced him to lean down to put a soft kiss on his lips. Steve breathed with difficulty, their foreheads remained together for a few seconds while Steve said in a choked voice, "Please, Danny. Don't do this!"

Danny smiled sadly but didn't say a word. He left the room and went downstairs. A moment later, the main door closed and the Camaro's engine roared as it moved away heading the road.

* * *

 

Rachel's face was red with anger when she arrived at her house twenty minutes later. She couldn’t  believe this. This felt ten times worse than if she had realized that Danny was involved with another woman... But it was Steve... it had always been Steve. How could she be so blind?

In the bottom of her mind, she was always afraid that something like this would happen, but she simply refused to believe it. Danny always talked about Steve with an enthusiasm that bordered on veneration. She had been able to see, despite Danny's constant complaints about Steve's thoughtless procedures in the field and his control issues, the seed of a romantic feeling which was growing inexorably in the depths of his heart. She collapsed in tears, dropping herself on the couch... her most hidden fears were confirmed. She could fight another woman for Danny's heart... but she knew she had no chance against Steve.

For a while, she cried desperately, trying not to make noise. Grace and Charlie slept in their rooms, oblivious to everything that was happening. What would they say when they knew that their father was in a romantic relationship with their beloved uncle Steve?

Silently, Rachel got up and went into her room, closing the door. She picked up her phone and searched the contact list. She calculated quickly, in London it should be around three o'clock, in the afternoon. Her mother had said that Danny had the right to be happy... Rachel wanted to find out if she still felt the same when she knew who was the person Danny had decided to seek happiness with.

Amanda answered at the second ring, "Rachel, I'm in the middle of an argument with my editor, so if it's not urgent I'll call you later, okay?"

Rachel sobbed chokingly and said, "It's urgent, mom!"

Amanda sighed and said, "All right... wait a second." In the line, Rachel managed to hear her mother telling the editor that they should continue their meeting in other time. Then, Amanda's voice was loud and clear again. "All right, Rachel... what's wrong?"

"Mom... Do you remember what I told you the last time we spoke? That Danny had told me he was starting a romantic relationship with someone, but he didn't want to tell me with whom?"

Amanda said, letting the lack of patience show in her voice, "I remember... but this is not urgent, Rachel. You could have wait until..."

"It's urgent mom!" Rachel repeated, "I just found out who that person is."

"Oh! Did you?" Amanda asked, intrigued.

Rachel said in a tone of tragedy, "Yes... it's Steve... Mom ... Danny is in love with Steve!"

Amanda let out a giggle, but cleared her throat quickly, "Well... I don't blame him, my dear... That man is really a magnificent specimen! ... In fact, this situation is giving me some fun and dirty ideas for a new romantic novel."

Rachel felt anger rise again, "Mom, for God's sake! I can't believe you're okay with Danny being in a relationship with Steve! ... This is really serious! "

Finally, Amanda abandoned the mocking tone and her voice sounded stern, "No, Rachel... This is really stupid... Let me ask you a question: What bothers you most about all this, that Danny doesn't want to be with you anymore, because he's interested in someone else, or the fact that this... _someone else_ is Steve?"

Rachel hesitated for a second and answered, "I don't... I don't know... both, I think".

Amanda sighed... "My daughter and her retrograde ideas! We live in the 21st century darling... Today, at least in the free world, people can decide who to love and no one has the right to hurt them, criticize them or even to have an opinion about that."

Rachel, obstinately, refuted, "But what about Charlie? ... Do you really think that Danny, having a relationship with a man, can give Charlie a stable home and a good example?"

Amanda took a deep breath and spoke, for the tone of her voice seemed like she was talking to someone five years old, "Honey, we don't live in the stone age... of course Danny can give that and more to Charlie! It's not different from what he has done so far... he is an excellent father and a good man... his decisions about who he wants to love, don't change that..."

Rachel cried again and Amanda waited for a moment for the tears to subside. "Listen, Rachel... I know it sounds like a cliché, but true love is never bad... Charlie will learn that it's okay to love someone... no matter who that someone is."

Rachel was not convinced yet, and said, "I don't know, Mom... I still think this isn’t good for him."

Amanda lost the little patience she had left, "What is not good for him, or for Grace, is that you go back to engage in another pitched battle with their father, using your children as a pretext... Listen, Rachel... I am telling you again... Come to England for a few days, get away from all, meet new people and soon you will see this situation is not as terrible as you think it is right now."

Rachel didn't answer, she just stayed there, crying on the phone. After a minute, Amanda said, "Listen, Rachel... I really have some work to do here. I will call you as soon as I get home, all right? Meanwhile, please think about what we've talking about".

"Okay, mom ... I'll talk to you later."

After finishing the call, Rachel was stunned. She couldn't believe her mother was okay with this. Danny and Steve... The idea sent chills down her spine. She meditated for a while... maybe Amanda was right and the crucial point here was that Danny didn't want to be with her anymore. Her mother said Danny had the right to be happy and had the right to choose with whom... The pain wouldn't be less if that person were a man or a woman... But she wasn't going to give up without fighting... maybe she could use this to her advantage, the law should say something about this, right? The family court would surely have objections to maintaining share custody when they learned about their ex-husband's new lifestyle. Silently, she searched her contact list until she found her lawyer's name.

* * *

 

Danny drove the Camaro to the lookout on the highway. That special place which always helped him put things in perspective. Maybe he had been too naive to think that the love Steve and he felt for each other, would be enough to face the problems and criticisms that, surely, many people would have... But with Rachel it was different... she had the power to ruin him if she decided to take revenge.

Sitting on the small stone wall, he kept thinking about the best way to solve this. He let the clock ticked, inexorably, the next two or three hours, until the dawn began. He looked up, amazed, enjoying the changing colors in the sky and below, next to that wall of steep rocks, where the waves kissed incessantly the small stretch of beach covered with that soft white sand.

Definitely, it wasn't in his DNA or in his destiny to be happy... maybe at the moment he decided to marry and have children with Rachel, he had given up that right. But Damn it! This was so unfair! He shouldn't have to justified himself. He loved Steve more than he had ever loved anyone and that should be enough for anyone. For the recent weeks, he had allowed himself to dream that he would finally get what he had always wanted.

Resigned, he sighed, feeling so tired! He stood up and got in the Camaro. He needed to sleep for a couple of hours... He was exhausted physically and emotionally and knew that he had to clear his mind for the awkward conversation that awaited him.

* * *

 

The hours passed and the darkness faded, replaced by a dim light that progressively entered through the window. Steve lay on the bed, face up, with his head resting on his pillow and holding Danny's pillow firmly in his arms. He looked at the ceiling, amused by the effect that the changing light had on some cracks that altered the surface covered with white paint.

He was exhausted by the huge range of emotions he had experienced in the last 24 hours. Between all those emotions, fear and frustration were gaining ground, bit by bit. Finally, he had decided that he would stop repressing his feelings and he would give them a chance to have a relationship. He loved Danny so much that it hurt and now he was gone. The empty space beside him felt cold, symbolizing the hole he was feeling deep in his heart at that moment... as if he couldn't survive without Danny's comforting presence in his bed and in his life. He couldn't sleep... it was as if closing his eyes, he was finally admitting his defeat before Rachel.

He was angry with her... That woman was really evil... She used Danny and the kids at her will, as if they were chess pawns, not caring how much she hurt them in the process... She was capable of everything, as long as things always moved in her favor. For Rachel, the end always justified the means. But worst of all ... what hurt him the most, was that Danny allowed that... Over and over again, he allowed her to use him, hurt him and discard him... No matter what, Danny would always be available for her, the next time.

Steve sighed when he got up slowly, took his towel and went out to the beach... He just hoped that this new relationship between them wouldn't end so abruptly because of Rachel... As he left the towel on the chair and plunged into the water, he hoped that his love and devotion for Danny was enough for the man to finally leave Rachel behind and decide to move forward... He hoped Danny would allow him to heal his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Among individuals as among nations, respect for the rights of others is peace."  
> Benito Juarez.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, Rachel represents all those people who criticize and humiliate people for the simple fact of loving someone, when that person doesn't conform to their absurd social standards.  
> Please let me know what you think.


	6. Don't lose him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is about to get what she wants ... Will Danny allow it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to all who read this story, especially those who comment. Please keep enjoying and tell me what you think.

At 9 o'clock, Steve went through the glass doors of the headquarters. He wanted to interrogate Rabah and the girl to close the case as soon as possible. He went to his office to gather the files and call Duke to ask him to take the perps to the Five-0 rendition facility.

A few minutes later, Lou entered his office, "Hey!" He said. "I thought you and Danny would sleep for 20 hours, at least."

Steve sighed as he continued to gather the papers and put them in a folder. "I want to close this case today... Duke is taking the suspects to interrogation. Do you want to come and talk to the girl, while I talk to Rabah?"

"Of course," Lou replied, squinting. "What else is going on?"

Steve collapsed in his chair and pointed to the chair in front of him for Lou to do the same. "Let me ask you a question, Lou... What do you think about all this?"

"You need to be more specific... What do I think about Rabah and what he and his musketeers did yesterday? Or maybe you mean something else."

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Lou... you know what I'm talking about ... This... thing between Danny and me, what do you think about this?"

"Ohhhh! You mean Danny... first you have to explain exactly what this _'thing'_ is. Because I think I know, but we really haven't defined it yet... You two are definitely together, aren't you?... Like you two are going to have _your happily ever after_. Am I right?"

"I thought so..." Steve replied, shrugging.

"You thought?" Lou asked, incredulous. "Because of what I saw yesterday, you finally accepted that you're crazy about him... and he's crazy about you..."

Steve repeated his question, "And what do you think about that?"

Evading the question, Lou said, "It's not important what I think, Steve. The only important thing here is what you feel for each other."

"No, Lou. You're wrong... for us... for me... it's important to me that you... and the team be okay with this. Whatever it is."

"Honestly?" Lou asked, Steve nodded, suddenly feeling cold... He trusted Lou. He knew he would give him an honest opinion... an opinion that could prepare him for what the rest of the people would think.

Lou said, "I'm concerned, Steve..." Noticing the expression on his friend's face, Lou clarified, "Stop... it has nothing to do with that... in fact I'm happy for you two, guys. I think you deserve each other. Somehow, I always wanted you to finally realize what you feel and give yourselves a chance... but romantic relationships mixed with work... can put you or the team in danger. I think it's difficult to maintain objectivity when someone you love is in the line of fire... My concern is the same as when I think about Junior's new relationship with Tani..." He paused, but before Steve replied, he finished, "Yesterday, you showed me that I can be wrong and you can do the job without your emotions clouding your judgment... but admit it, man, for a brief moment, you were about to take your mind off the game."

Steve nodded and said, "Yes, Lou... but it's no different from the worry I've felt in the last nine years, every time Danny was in danger, even before this relationship changed. I've always worried about him and I always will... regardless of whether we decide to continue with this thing or not. I guess I'll must make some adjustments, to make sure my decisions in the field are not clouded by emotions, as you said."

Lou frowned and told him, "Wait... if you decide to continue with this thing? What are you talking about? I thought you and Danny... you two were good..."

Steve sighed and thought for a second, then said, "Yes... I believed it too... but..."

Lou pushed him, "But?"

"Rachel came to my house in the middle of the night... supposedly to see how Danny was, but she went crazy when she realized we’re together now... she threatened to make _'decisions on her own'_ if he doesn't talk to her."

Lou rubbed his face with his right hand and said, "What did Danny say?"

"After she left, Danny said he had to think... he told me that maybe we were still in time to avoid all the problems... To solve them before they happen. I don't know, Lou... I'm afraid he's changing his mind... The point is… he left."

Lou move closer to the desk and said, "Give him some time, Steve... he has to figure out how to solve this, without risking his time with Charlie. Rachel doesn't have, let's say, a progressive mind... if we add this to the fact that her pride is hurt by her failed attempt to resume his relationship with him... Danny must be careful because she can decide to fight to change the shared custody agreement."

Steve sighed again; resignation was evident in his state of mind. Lou reached up and pressed Steve's forearm firmly, he paused again to sort out his thoughts and then said, "Well... if there's someone who can make me change my mind about what police work should be done, it's definitely you... If I know something, is that the rules don't apply to Five-0 in the same way as to any other place. Since I met you, I've broken all my schemes and I've seen what I've never thought possible before... I'm sure you two can make it work. If someone can... those are you two."

Steve's phone rang. He looked at the screen and slid his thumb to answer, "Duke... What do you have? ... Okay, we're going down right away." After pressing the button to end the call, Steve got up and said, "Rabah is in interrogation... Let's go".

* * *

 

Rabah looked defeated, his right arm was held in a sling and his left hand was handcuffed to the chair. The head fell on his chest and he breathed with difficulty. Obviously, the guy was exhausted. When Steve entered the room, the man momentarily raised his head and looked at him with an indefinable expression. Then he dropped the head again and focused his gaze on the drain between his feet.

"Yasir ... I'm Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. Do you remember me?" Rabah nodded; He remained silent for a while and finally asked, "Why I’m here, Commander? I thought there was nothing more to say. You're going to ask me why, but no matter what I say, you can never understand my reasons. Not someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Steve leaned his back against the wall, looking at the guy. There was nothing left of the fearsome guy that had threatened Danny's and the governor's lives, among others, the day before.

"You have everything... You live in paradise and you don't know anything of what my people face every day... They have no future and there's no one who cares."

"I care, Yasir... I've fought more than half of my life defending my country, just as you want to defend yours. But, as I told you yesterday, this wasn't the right way... I know what Zafir told you, but it's a lie... It's a lie that the blood shed by your people can be washed with the blood of thousands of innocent victims, no matter who they are or where are they from... The stain grows and grows, Yasir... and any good and noble principle that gave rise to your actions will be forgotten."

"Zafir is a leader... He knows that the only way to achieve that justice for our people is through violence." The man repeated mechanically the speech made by an absent man.

"No... Yasir. He's not... he's a murderer who has killed many innocent men, women and children. And where is he now? I'll tell you... he'll spend the rest of his life in a max security prison for what he did. What good is that to your people? What good is it for your people that you be in prison for what happened yesterday? ..." Steve shook his head as he said with genuine sadness, "It could have been so different, Yasir. You could have used your passion, your intelligence and your strength, to get international organizations to listen to you... To demand fairer trade laws that prevent your people from being exploited and for their rights to be respected."

"Oh yeah!..." Rabah said bitterly. "But that's not very profitable for entrepreneurs who just want to fill their pockets. Money is more powerful than diplomacy, commander. So that those guys doesn't care about diplomacy that is not destined to make money."

Steve said, "Gandhi said that nonviolence and truth are inseparable, Yasir. Probably, it was necessary to search and search... to speak until someone heard... It wouldn't have been easy, but on the way, many people would have joined your struggle. I can only tell you one thing, Yasir... And believe me I know what I'm talking about, because I'm a soldier and I know what war is... over time I've learned that, maybe peace is the best way to achieve a fairer world for everyone."

Steve left the interrogation room, feeling sorry for the poor man. His ideals were good, but he had chosen the wrong way to materialize them. When he entered to the headquarters, he joined Lou on the smart table.

"Hey ..." Steve said, "Did the girl tell you why she helped Rabah and his men?"

Lou shook his head from side to side, "The oldest reason in history, buddy... Love ... She met Rabah in Delhi, while she was doing her graduate school and fell in love with him. His words and his passion enchanted her... I'm going to tell you something, the girl is completely convinced of what she did is right, there are no regrets."

Steve's phone vibrated with a text message. His hands trembled a little when he looked at the screen and saw that the message was from Danny, "Arriving at Rachel's place... I'll call you when I'm finished."

* * *

 

Danny stopped the Camaro in front of Rachel's house and walked slowly towards the door. After his time in the highway’s lookout, he had gone home and tried to rest a bit, but the sleep had completely eluded him. A shower and a couple of cups of coffee had given him a normal look, but he was tired... he was beyond exhaustion.

Rachel was there, standing in the doorway, challenge him to approach. He knew that threatening expression. She had used it countless times during the years of constant fights and legal battles over Grace's custody. It seemed that she was willing to go back to all that.

"Good morning," Danny said, politely. She didn't answer, she simply pushed the door a little further, asking him to enter.

With the impression that he was there to listen, Danny stopped just a few steps inside the house, giving her just enough space for her to close the door. Rachel walked in front of him and headed for the living room, but he didn't follow her.

Finally, realizing they would talk, standing there, she turned around and asked, "Why, Daniel? Why Steve?"

Danny thought a bit about his answer, "Why not, Rachel? Steve's a good guy and a great friend. You told he is, when we were in the hospital waiting for the results of Grace's surgery. Why is it so incredible that I can think of being with someone like him... or that he's thinking of being with me?"

"But he's a man, Daniel! ... You never said before that you liked men and, as far as I know, he was always with girls... So, why now?"

"People change, Rachel. All the time... Indeed, I've never been interested in men. I don't think I'm interested yet... not all men, it's just him. And I'm in love with him... To be honest, I think I've been for some time... Don't ask me how it works... but I am."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, not knowing if she felt more pain than anger, "You mean, that, while you were trying to get back with me, you and he...?"

"Nooo ..." Danny hastened to answer. "I knew only a few weeks ago... I told you that I felt something for someone, but nothing had happened yet, remember? By then, Steve and I had just realized what we felt for each other."

She stirred furiously, turned around and walked toward the couch. He stayed where he was, as if his feet were nailed to the floor. "None of this bothers you, Daniel? I mean ... you're in a relationship with a man, but you say you've never been gay before."

Danny looked at her, but Rachel couldn't tell if that look was one of pity or exasperation, "Rachel, this is not about being gay or not... Why is that trend of people labeling everything we feel and everything we think?  At first it took some work for me to understand what was happening, and of course this changed everything I thought and I knew about my sexuality. I still like women... I think. But this with Steve is special, different... I've never felt this way before."

Tears rolled down Rachel's flushed cheeks, angrily she brushed them away with a brusque movement. "So, you've never felt this way before for anyone, huh?"

He raised his hands, seeking calm. "Rachel, don't misunderstand everything I say... I loved you very much... I was in love with you for many years, even after divorce... If I must be honest, I think that before all this, you were the only person I had loved in my life."

She refused to believe him. Deep inside, she knew Danny was honest, but it was easier to get angry and take revenge than to resign herself to never having this wonderful man in her life again. "But this... is... horrible!" Rachel stammered, as if searching for the worst word to describe her ex-husband's romantic relationship.

Danny didn't answer... he just looked at her with deep pity.

"What about Charlie?" She asked, finally. "This can't be good for him... to see his father in a relationship with a man..." She raised her hands in horror and covered her mouth as she imagined the scenario, "Oh god! He could learn... "

Danny flushed with anger and asked, "How can you be so smart and so ignorant at the same time, Rachel? Sexual identity and preferences are not a disease that can be transmitted or inherited. Over time, the only thing that Charlie will learn is that he can freely explore what he feels and will develop his own identity and his own preferences. This has nothing to do with my relationship with Steve... What I’ll make sure my son learns is that it's okay to love someone and he shouldn't feel embarrassed or humiliated by the choices he makes about that. Because that is what he'll see... I'll love Charlie unconditionally... always; no matter what he feels or the man he becomes, I'll love him."

Rachel rubbed her hands together... she had to take the step and tell Danny what she was planning to do... it was her last ace up her sleeve. Danny loved his children above all things; Maybe the possibility of losing Charlie would make him come to his senses. "As you will understand, Daniel, I can't allow my son to be with you while you are involved with Steve. Charlie should get a good example, and you can't give it to him. So, if you insist going on with this, you must be ready to receive a visit from my lawyer."

In the face of the threat, Danny lost his composure, "A good example?" He waved his arms, "Do you want to tell me how you give him a good example? A lying and manipulative mother... A person who lied to him for three years about who his father is..." Danny let the sarcasm drip down his words, "Sure... you're the best example a child can get..." He took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Look, Rachel, I came here to try to get you to understand things, but clearly I'm not going to make it... do what you think is convenient for you, I'll do the same." He turned to open the door, but Rachel got up and ran to him, taking him hard by the forearm. "Don't you understand, Danny? I'm jealous because I love you! ... We can make this work, we belong together... This thing with Steve is a temporary crisis, what we have is love."

Danny looked down at Rachel's hand, she was trembling, and her knuckles were white, as if she clung to his last chance. He lifted his other hand and pulled Rachel's hand away firmly, but gently. "No, Rachel, it's not... You're not jealous... at least it's not the kind of jealousy that comes from love, because that would imply that you know what love is... that you love me a little ... but you and I know it's not true. You're hurt because things didn't turn out as you expected." The anger had disappeared from Danny's voice, now there was only sadness. "You wanted to keep me in your pocket, as always. You wanted me to do what you wanted and how you wanted. That's not love, Rachel... You can't own the people you love; you should leave them free to be with you for love and not for fear of the damage you can do to them... It won't work, Rachel... Not this time... not ever. Maybe you get Steve to leave me and finish what we're just beginning, as long as he doesn't have to face you and your machiavellian ways."

Danny opened the door slowly, saying, "But, I love my children deeply and I won't let you take them away from me... and you can be sure that, if Steve and I break up, that will never mean I'll come back to you again. Finally, I know who you are and what you are capable of... you aren't the right person for me and definitely I'm not the right person for you." He took a few more steps and left the house, saying, "Do what you have to do, Rachel. Have a good day."

The door of the house closed with a loud bang. Danny walked with determined steps to the Camaro and opened the door. At that moment, a car stopped on the sidewalk and Grace got out of it, saying goodbye to the driver with a smile and a "Mahalo! I see you tomorrow."

She ran to her father who looked at her with a sad smile. "Danno! I didn't know you'd be here." She hugged him and put a loud kiss on his cheek. Noticing that he was holding her languidly, she moved away and looked at him, when she saw the sadness and disappointment in his father's blue eyes, she frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Danno?"

He raised his eyebrows with resignation and sighed as he replied, "Your mother found out about my relationship with Steve." Danny immediately noticed the fury that was beginning to build in his daughter's eyes.

"What did she tell you?" Grace asked, barely restraining herself.

"Only she'll talk to her lawyers to make sure Charlie can’t get my _'bad example'_... Come on, Monkey! We knew that she wouldn't react well. Your mother is, shall we say, somewhat conservative and she's horrified by the fact that I fell in love with Steve."

"I'll talk to her." Grace began to say, but Danny interrupted her. "No, Monkey... I don't want you to have problems with your mother because of me. I'll figure out how to fix this, you understand? Listen, I should go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Grace nodded silently but looked at him with an expression of complicity. Danny sighed resignedly. He knew his daughter and knew that she wasn't going to sit on the bench and see what happened... Not if she had anything to say about it.

She kissed him again on the cheek and said affectionately, staring into his eyes, "I love you, Danno. Don't give up on being happy... please. You deserve it. No matter what she or anyone has to say about it, Steve loves you... don't doubt that... and please, don't lose him!"

He smiled and saw her walking towards the house. When she got in and closed the door, Danny got into the Camaro and turned on the engine.

* * *

 

When Tani arrived at the office, Steve was sitting behind his desk, with his head in his hands. She went to the glass door and watched him for a moment. Then she knocked twice and entered. "Hey, boss..."

Steve raised his head. His eyes were red and wet... his gaze, empty, without focusing on anything. She said softly, "You should go home and get some sleep before you faint... We'll take care of the paperwork and we'll call you if something comes up, okay?"

Steve understood that she was right. He got up slowly and started walking towards the door, giving her a sad smile. She took him by the arm when he passed beside her. In a very low voice, she told him. "I'm not sure what's going on and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to... The last few weeks you've been so happy, and I think it's because finally, Danny and you pulled your heads out of the gutter and realized that you love each other... Am I right?"

She gently stroked his bicep, Steve's eyes finally found hers as he listened to her speak. Tani said, "But today it's different, you don't look good ... something's going on and it's eating you inside. You need to fight, boss... Danny and you are so lucky! You've found what many people spend their lives looking for and never find... you have to fight for that, Steve. You deserve it. Danny loves you... Don't lose him!"

He leaned down and kissed Tani's cheek softly, muttering simply, "Thank you..."

* * *

 

When the Silverado was parked on the driveway to the house, the phone vibrated with a text message, "Leaving Rachel's house. Where are you?"

Steve hesitated... finally replied, "At home."

"OMW"

Steve sighed, what he needed less now was an argument with Danny and he wasn't sure that wouldn't happen. They both were exhausted and couldn't think clearly. Anyway, as always when it came to Danny, he didn't have the heart to refuse, so he answered, "OK".

He entered the house and walked directly to the kitchen. He needed coffee, a lot of coffee, if he wanted to be lucid enough to talk to Danny without arguing.

He took the mill, trying to enjoy the always pleasant process of preparing coffee. The aroma of the freshly ground grains flooded the kitchen, Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, he placed the kettle full of water on the stove and turned around to take the French press, putting it on the table; He emptied the freshly ground coffee in the press and waited. When the kettle whistled, Steve approached and put out the fire; He poured the water slowly into the press and placed the lid. The magical process of making a perfect coffee occurred before his eyes. When he went to the cupboard for two cups, he heard the sound of the front door closing.

Danny went into the kitchen when Steve poured two cups of coffee. "Hey ..." he said as greeting. Steve looked at him and said, "Hey ..." he walked to the fridge and took out the butter. After putting a spoonful in his cup, he stirred it and took the first sip. Finally, he asked, "So?... "

Danny took his cup and blew the hot drink, then he took a sip and said, "So... I talked to Rachel."

Steve sat on one of the chairs and looked at Danny, waiting for the man to tell him what had happened at his ex's house. Danny took his time, savoring the coffee. Eventually, his eyes found Steve's inquisitive eyes.

"As expected, she's furious, Steve." Danny said at last. Steve just nodded in silence.

"I told her everything... I told her I love you and you love me, but she doesn't understand reasons... She simply threatened me... She told me to wait for her lawyer's visit because she can't allow Charlie to be exposed to my _'bad example'_..."

Steve searched carefully for the words, "Why do you let her do this to you over and over again, Danny?"

Danny looked at him confused, "Oh! Let me understand... I let her to do that? Believe me Steve... she doesn't need my or anyone else's permission for her evil mind to elaborate plans to destroy me."

Steve shook his head and sighed. "You're wrong, Danny. You let her to do that... you've always done. I've seen it countless times since I met you... as soon as you do or say something she doesn't like, she threatens you and you immediately adjust your plans to do what she wants you do. I just... I don't understand, why do you let her control you and the children?"

Danny flushed with anger and shouted, "Don't talk about what you don't understand! Okay? I'm trying... but she threatened to take away Charlie's shared custody... and I can't allow that, Steve... Not even for you."

"I understand that, Danno. No one can compete with your kids and I would never try... But she has nothing!... Legally, she can't use this against you, and you know that... As always, Rachel is just infatuated and angry because she didn't get what she wanted... So, why don't you just show her that she can no longer manipulate you or use Grace and Charlie against you?"

Helpless, Danny felt anger overtake him and he had no control over his words anymore. He simply burst out, "I told you not to talk about what you don't understand! ... They are not your children, Steve! They are mine!... and I can't risk losing them."

The moment the words escaped his lips, Danny realized he couldn't take them back and immediately noticed the immense pain they caused in Steve. Finally, he had discharged his anger and impotence in the man he loved, and all Steve had done was to love him deeply and give him the best four weeks... and the best nine years of his life.

Steve quietly left his cup on the table and stood up saying in a very low voice, "You know what? You're right!" He started walking toward the glass doors and opened them, then he said, before walked away to the beach, "Please, close the door when you leave."

When Steve reached the water's edge, tears ran freely down his cheeks, while the breeze blew softly and caressed his face. He realized he had lost Danny... Tani's words came back to his mind over and over: _“Danny and you are so lucky! You've found what many people spend their lives looking for and never find... you have to fight for that, Steve. You deserve it. Danny loves you... Don't lose him!”_

But, how to fight against this? If Danny was convinced he could lose Charlie's custody, there was nothing Steve could do about it. He let out a desperate sob, shuddering at how unfair it was, after finally having found the only person he would love until the day of his death, he was doomed to lose him. The time with Danny, suddenly seemed very... very short.

Submerged in his thoughts and with the crying accumulated in his throat, he didn't hear the soft footsteps on the sand. Strong arms surrounded him from behind, hugging him. Then he heard Danny's sad whisper against his neck, "I'm sorry! ..."


	7. I'm sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve talk. Grace and Rachel do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of you. Those who are reading, commenting or enjoying my story. I'm also enjoying writing it. Please tell me what you think.  
> Enjoy your reading

_Submerged in his thoughts and with the crying accumulated in his throat, he didn't hear the soft footsteps on the sand. Strong arms surrounded him from behind, hugging him. Then he heard Danny's sad whisper against his neck, "I'm sorry! ..."_

Steve raised his right hand and brusquely wiped away the traitorous tears that wet his cheeks, he hated crying so much! He remained silent, with his gaze fixed on the ocean, Danny tightened his hug and put his mouth near Steve's neck to whisper, "I'm sorry... I shouldn’t say that... what I said... I don't know where my brain is, because at this moment, there's only an empty space..."

"I understand..." Steve answered in a low voice. "It's me who should apologize, you were right... I... shouldn't interfere."

"No... listen, Steve... that's not what I meant... I... I'm used to these Rachel tantrums. I know how to handle them... or so I think. You only know her good side... The glamorous woman, her good manners and her civilized phrases."

Steve closed his eyes, sighing. How wrong Danny was! He knew Rachel's aggressive side too well and he knew what she was capable of. He had been there... in every fight. During Danny's first years in Hawaii, every time he had ranted, flooding the inside of the Camaro with his screams, furious at each of Rachel's attacks, he had been there, he had listened and supported Danny; In that family court, he had been there; He had even moved a few threads with Governor Jameson so Rachel  wouldn't reduce Danny’s time with Gracie, because of some members of different gangs started a rain of gunshots in the middle of a football game. He decided not to make things worse and kept all those arguments to himself.

Steve remained in silence, so Danny spoke again, "What I meant was..." Danny finally moved away and took a couple of steps until he was standing next to Steve, also looking at the ocean. He raised both hands and rubbed his eyelids hard... "I don't know what I meant... right now I can't think anymore."

Without taking his eyes off the waves, Steve said, "You need some rest, Danny... We both need it; we haven't slept in more than 24 hours..."

Danny rubbed his heavy eyelids again... "You're right... I need to sleep... a lot. Or I can't think clearly what I'm going to do... I need to talk to my lawyer and..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Steve took him by the arm and walked with him to the house. After entering and closing the doors, Danny saw Steve headed for the stairs and said, "Wait... I need another cup of coffee first..." He went into the kitchen and refilled his cup with the rest of the coffee. He sat down in one of the chairs to drink it, when he noticed that Steve was looking at the bandage on his neck. It was wrinkled and one of the corners had started to come off.

Although the answer was obvious, he asked "Did you change the bandage?" Danny shook his head.

Steve walked to the top shelf and took out a first-aid kit. He put it on the table and opened it. He spent the next few minutes in silence, removing the battered bandage, cleaning the wound, and putting on a new waterproof bandage. When he finished, he began to put everything in the first-aid kit, trying to distract himself from the heavy silence that began to float in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Danny got up and walked to the living room, "Yeah... but I'm more sleepy than hungry. So, I'll go to sleep." Danny turned his head to look at Steve who was still standing by the kitchen table, the first aid kit in his hand. "Are you coming?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at the case in his hands and reacted at last. He placed it on the shelf and looked at his watch. "I'll go up in a minute, okay?" he said. "I have to feed Eddie and Mr. Pickles. They haven't eaten anything since last night either."

Danny shrugged and walked up the stairs slowly. The third step creaked again, causing a strange annoyance... Hell! He definitely needed to sleep so he wouldn't get mad over nonsense like a creaky step. He went his way and got into the bedroom.

The bed was immaculate... there wasn't a single wrinkle and the edges were perfectly aligned. Without knowing why, Danny remembered the way he left his bed that morning... it seemed that a group of wild monkeys had had a battle there. Rain or shine, the army guy always left his bed ready for an inspection. A sad smile appeared on his face when he heard Steve's voice in his mind ... _"It's the Navy, Danno... the Navy!"_

He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his socks and shoes. Then... dressed as he was, he lay down on the mattress, over the quilt. Five minutes later, his eyelids closed. As he fell asleep, he heard the door open silently. He didn't flinch, he just remained with his eyes closed as he imagined Steve standing by the door, watching him. Soon after, he heard a few soft footsteps approaching. Steve's hands brushed his face as he covered him with a soft blanket. In a few seconds he was fast asleep... He didn't notice when Steve left the room and closed the door carefully.

* * *

 

Steve went down the stairs again, intentionally avoiding the third step. He wandered around the living room for a few minutes, immersed in Danny's words. _"Don't talk about what you don't understand ... They are not your children, Steve! They are mine!... and I can't risk losing them... Not even for you"._

He tried to understand why those simple words hurt him so much. Danny was right... In his heart, no one could ever compete with Grace and Charlie. Steve knew it... he always knew, and he never would have tried; in fact, that devotion to his children was one of Danny's qualities that Steve loved the most. He knew how it was to grow without that and he was always genuinely glad that Grace and Charlie had plenty of that. So... why had Danny's words felt like a burning iron?

At that moment, Mr. Pickles began to scratch the door of the guest bedroom, which meant he had finished eating. Steve walked over and opened the door. Then he went back to the living room, with the cat crawling between his feet and rubbing against the fabric of his pants, demanding some attention. Steve bent down and picked him up; stroking the soft fur, he sat on the couch immersed in his thoughts. Eddie got out of the kitchen and came over; Dropping near the couch, the dog yawned contentedly and settled on the carpet.

After thinking for a while, Steve finally realized what he did wrong. He wanted to hit himself for being so naive. His heart and mind had strayed somewhere along the way. He loved Danny's kids... and they loved him, he had no doubt. But there was a moment in the last month...he didn't know when... when he allowed himself to love them as if they were his... he allowed himself to imagine and wish that, in some way they were. In his mind, the family he always wanted, and he never had again since he was 16... that family was within his reach for the first time in his life: Danny, Steve, Gracie and Charlie were that family. But he had been wrong... Danny told him so.

Deep in his mind, he knew Danny didn't mean it... or at least he didn't want to say it that way. Danny was tired and hurt... and plus that, he had to face a new fight with his ex... so, as he said, maybe his brain had stopped working... but... What happens if a part of Danny... no matter how small it was... that part had meant it?

No ... He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He loved Danny and he knew Danny loved him and wanted to be with him. But maybe, his partner wanted to keep his relationship with his kids out of the equation… if that was the case, Steve was going to respect that... Now, he just had to deal with the disappointment in the same way he had done it countless times before... keeping it at the deepest of his heart and never think about it… ever again. After a deep sigh, he slid his body in the couch and lay down... He wished it could be so easy, but he knew it wouldn’t be!

* * *

 

When Grace closed the front door of her mother's house, her eyes fell on the figure on the couch. Rachel was sitting there, crying. Her careless appearance was the same as in the last weeks and the girl felt a deep pity for her. Silently, Grace approached and sat on the couch, next to her mother.

"Mom ..." she said, as she put a hand on Rachel's shoulders and rubbed gently.

Rachel raised her head and looked at her daughter, her eyes were swollen and red and the dark spots under her eyes accentuated the gauntness of her face. "Grace!" She said, surprised. "I didn't hear you come in!"

Grace took a deep breath and asked in a clear reproach tone, "Mom... what did you do?"

Rachel frowned and asked, "Why are you asking me what I did?... Maybe you should ask your father what he did."

"Mom... I know… Danno and Steve are... they're together now... What I want you to tell me is why do you want to hurt them?"

"What they do isn't right, Grace!" Rachel got up and started walking in circles, like a wild cat in a cage. "It's not normal!"

Trying not to lose her composure, Grace asked her, "Why is it not normal, mom? Only why do you say it isn't? Listen... they've been brave in daring to admit what they feel for each other... They love each other, mom. That's not bad!"

"You mean you're fine with this, too?" Rachel put her fingers in her hair in desperation, "What's the matter with everyone?" He shouted.

Grace looked at her mother sadly, amazed, once again that she and Danno could have been compatible once in what seemed like another life or something. "Of course, I'm okay with this! ... I'm happy for them. I love Steve and I know he loves Danno deeply ... Don't you think Danno deserves that, at last, someone loves him so unconditionally?"

Rachel understood the reproach, "I love him, Grace... I always have."

Grace shook her head from side to side, "No, Mom... You don't love him... Maybe you ever did, a long time ago, but it was never like this... Not like Steve does." A few seconds later, she asked, "Why do you asked if I'm fine with this, too? Did you talk about this to someone else?"

Rachel felt cornered, "Your grandmother thinks just the way you do... Even more, she said that Steve is a _'magnificent specimen'_ and that maybe she would write a novel about them. How absurd! Why nobody can see how aberrant all this is?"

Grace finally raised her voice, as she stood up and walked towards her mother, "And why can’t you see that nothing of this is aberrant? They're simply two adult people who have decided to love each other freely. For goodness sake, mom! If your mother, who is about a hundred years old, can see that social standards have changed and everyone has the elemental right to love whoever they want, maybe that should tell you something about the primitiveness of your reaction."

Rachel raised her hand, as if trying to slap Grace, but the girl stopped the movement firmly, holding her mother's wrist, while Rachel cried out, "I didn't raise my daughter to talk to me like that!"

"You need someone to do that, mom! ... because I'm not going to let you hurt him like you've done many times before..." Grace breathed a couple of times and said, more calmly, "Danno has the right to be happy, mom... and you can't take away that right from him. Not anymore."

Rachel abruptly moved her hand away from Grace's grasp, "I knew it!" She said, resuming her crazed walk, "He already convinced you, didn't he? He tricked you, telling you that this... relationship is fine... That's why I have to make sure he don't... "

Grace frowned again and interrupted her mothers speech, "I don't need him to convince me, Mom. I'm almost of legal age… I live in the 21st century and I'm a person who can reason and understand by myself. I'll go to college in a few weeks, so please don't treat me like an ignorant puppet that anyone can convince of whatever... What do you mean you have to make sure?"

Rachel finally stopped and looked at her daughter in the eye, "I have to protect Charlie," she said.

Grace laughed, and looked at her mother as if she had completely lost her mind, "Protect him? From Danno?" she asked.

"That's right... and I need to know that I can count on you to protect your brother," Rachel said.

Unable to hide her sadness, Grace took a couple of steps back and said, "Listen mom... you're my mother and I love you... but you won't force me to choose between you and Danno... You'd better think what you're going to do...Be careful, because if you plan to destroy Dad just to show that you can get him to do what you want, I'm not willing to let you to do that..."

Rachel looked at Grace with a disappointment that dyed her entire face a dark red, "It's not about destroying your father, it's about protecting Charlie."

"Don't bring that up again, mom. I know you; don’t forget that. You’re capable of doing anything, in order to get everyone to do your will, including Danno and now Steve. But this is too important... I'm not going to let you ruin what they have... and if, as I imagine, you're thinking about taking this to court, once for all I tell you don't count on me."

"You're so ungrateful! ... After everything I've done for you," Rachel said reproachfully.

"This is not about gratitude, mom... This is about love. The love I feel for you two... for you and for Danno... but it's also about the love I feel for Steve... and above all, this is about the love they feel for each other. This is about defending what is fair! ... that's why I'm asking you, please, don't put me in the dilemma of having to choose, because you could lose."

Grace approached her mother cautiously, put her hand on her mother's wet cheek and said, "As I said, I love you mom... so much. But if I must protect you from yourself, I will. Please, don't do anything that we all will regret." After a couple of strokes, Grace moved her hand away and turned around, walking towards her room, before entering, she looked back at her mother and said, "Just think about it, okay?" She entered silently and closed the door gently behind her, leaving her mother angry and confused.

* * *

 

When Danny woke up, the gloom around him was total. The night was dark and moonless, and the breeze coming in through the window wasn't enough to stifle the intense heat. He didn't need to roll on the bed to realize he was alone. He moved his hand and pulled it to the bedside table. The room lit up slightly in the dim light from his phone screen when he turned it on to see the time. It was 11 o'clock at night. Had he really slept for almost nine hours?"

The other side of the bed remained smooth. Steve had not slept, or he had not done it there, with him. Without turning on the lamp, he got up and walked barefoot to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he left the room quietly. He walked to Mary's room, but it was empty, so he retraced his steps and started to go downstairs carefully. He remembered in time to avoid the third step and entered the living room.

The light coming from the kitchen illuminated the room. Danny stayed there, watching Steve sound asleep on the couch. He was reclining on a pair of cushions, he had taken off his shoes and his left leg was stretched out on the couch, with the foot lying on the armrest. The right leg was bent with the foot on the carpet; his hands gently held Mr. Pickles, who slept soundly on his chest, which were rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. Eddie, a couple of inches from his right foot, was lying on the carpet and snoring softly.

Danny stared spellbound at the peaceful expression on Steve's face, there were no wrinkles in the corner of his eyes or in his forehead… and his mouth was slightly open, in a way Danny found very tempting. But he knew that, deep down, Steve's mood was far from that peace. And he felt responsible for that... In his dreams, he had reviewed many times the conversation they had in the kitchen and he was convinced that this time he had screwed it up and he had to fix it as soon as possible. Trying not to make noise, he slid slowly to the couch, leaned over and kissed softly those tempting lips.

Steve shocked and opened his eyes to see those blue eyes a couple of inches from his. Danny moved back a bit, while Steve sat down. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It’s past eleven." Danny answered as he watched Steve put the cat on the couch. Mr. Pickles began to stretch and meowed a couple of times. Eddie got up lazily, yawned and walked towards the doors leading to the beach.

Steve got up and walked over to Eddie, opening the doors. The dog ran out with joy. He closed the doors again and turned around to see Danny still sitting on the couch, watching him curiously.

Finally, Danny broke the silence, "I was thinking..." He got up and started walking towards the kitchen. "Now that I have slept for a while... I've decided that now, I'm more hungry than sleepy... and I could bet that you didn't eat anything today either, did you?" Steve didn't answer, he just followed Danny with his gaze, and walked behind him, until he stopped by the kitchen door, while Danny opened the fridge and looked at the inside.

"Spaguetti?" He asked, looking at Steve over the open fridge door. Steve shrugged and nodded.

"Come on... you can help cutting these tomatoes," Danny said, as he placed four large tomatoes, some butter, Parmesan cheese, an onion and a couple of garlic cloves on the table. Then he went to the pantry and took out a package of spaghetti, a loaf of bread and a bottle of olive oil. "We will make a good sauce in no time".

Danny placed a frying pan on the stove and lit the fire. Steve took a knife and a cutting board, sat on one of the chairs and began to cut the tomatoes and the onion in silence. Danny wanted to lighten the mood, so he kept talking all the time as the onion sizzled in the hot oil and began to turn in a golden color. Then, he added some thin slices of garlic and the chopped tomato. When the sauce began to bubble, Danny add some salt, lowered the fire and looked back at Steve who was still silent.

Danny cut several slices of bread and rubbed them with garlic and butter, then he placed them on a tray and put it into the hot oven. He took out a pot and filled it with water,  put it on the stove and lit the burner. Suddenly, he was left with nothing else to do, so he sat down in front of Steve and asked, "Is it pending?"

Steve frowned. So, Danny said, "Acceptance ... is it pending?"

Steve finally spoke, "What are you talking about?"

Danny put his arms on the table and approached, until his face was a short distance from Steve's. "A few hours ago... on the beach. I told you I'm sorry... and I really am, Steve. I was an insensitive jerk and I'm sorry. So, the apology is noted but the acceptance is pending?"

Steve remembered finally, so he smiled, Danny sighed with relief. Steve said, "You don't have to apologize, Danny. I told you... you were right... I was wrong. End of story."

"No ... it's not the end of the story." Danny got up, hearing the water boiling in the pot. He took a bunch of salt and threw it into the boiling water, followed by some oil and pasta. Then he turned around and leaned against the counter. "I hurt you with what I said... I'm an idiot... Grace warned me not to do that and anyway I did it."

Noticing Steve's confused expression, Danny explained, "When I left Rachel's house, I met Grace there... she was coming home. She asked me not to give up on you and what we have... She made me realize that it doesn't matter what Rachel has to say and that I would be an idiot if I lose you because of her... She's right."

Steve raised his eyebrows and asked, "Gracie told you that you would be an idiot...?"

"Well... not with those specific words, but I know my daughter, Steve... That's exactly what she meant."

Steve smiled again. This time it wasn't a simple grimace, but a frank and open smile. "Tani told me something like that..."

"She... she told you? Steve, does she know?" Danny asked.

"I guess so... I didn't say anything to her. But that girl is smart, you know that. Do you want to know what she told me, after sending me home to sleep?"

Danny turned around and taking the spoon, he moved the sauce and watched the pasta. Then he looked back at Steve who kept talking. "She told me we're lucky for what we have... She said there are many people who spend their lives looking for this and they never find it. So, in a few words, she also meant that I would be an idiot if I lose you."

Danny felt his throat drying, as he turned the knobs on the stove to turn off the fire. He drained the pasta in the sink and put it onto a big dish. Then, he served the sauce over the spaghetti and sprinkled abundant parmesan cheese. Suddenly, he felt Steve's strong presence behind him.

Steve put his hands on Danny's shoulders and forced him to turn around. "So, no... Acceptance is not pending... Your apology has been accepted." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Danny.

Danny returned the hug enthusiastically, letting the anguish finally went out. He murmured to Steve's ear... "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

Steve pressed the hug a little more and whispered, breathing through the blond hair. "I'm sorry too!"


	8. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sweeter than reconciliation, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I’m not a lawyer. Although I did a full research, there may still be mistakes about it. Please excuse me if you find any inaccuracy.  
> Please let me know what you think.

**_Steve put his hands on Danny's shoulders and forced him to turn around. "So, no... Acceptance is not pending... Your apology has been accepted." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Danny._ **

**_Danny returned the hug enthusiastically, letting the anguish finally went out. He murmured to Steve's ear... "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Steve pressed the hug a little more and whispered, breathing through the blond hair. "I'm sorry too!"_ **

The oven bell finally made them to move away. Danny leaned down and took out the bread which gave off an exquisite smell. Meanwhile, Steve opened the cellar and took a bottle of Chianti, uncorked it and slowly poured the dark red liquid into two beautiful crystal glasses.

Danny rose his glass and took a sip. The velvety texture and the astringency of the wine slid smoothly through his tongue flooding it with a strong, fruity flavor. Steve smiled again when Danny put his glass back on the table and said, "It's delicious!... What is this... with you and the wine? Where did you learn to do food and wine pairing?"

Steve took a sip and savored it slowly, before sliding it down his throat. "Doris knew something about wines... It's not like I learned much before she... well, you know... before she left, but she liked to serve wine on special occasions. I also learned some things while I was deployed. I don't know much anyway; I basically drink the wine I like. I learned about Chianti for the first time in Italy, during a license. It was a brief stay at the naval base in Naples... some of the guys of the team went to dinner one night and I tasted it in that trattoria... I loved it".

Danny took out two plates and served the pasta. They both sat down and began to eat, alternating mouthfuls of pasta with sips of wine and small bites of garlic bread. Steve didn't realize how hungry he was until he finished his second plate.

Sighing with satisfaction, he leaned back in the chair and said, "Thanks, Danny. It was delicious".

Danny smiled as he picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. Then, he looked at Steve and said, "More than the food... the best was the nice company". Smiling, Steve got up and put the leftovers in the fridge. Ten minutes later, the kitchen was as clean as ever.

Steve held his glass and drank small sips of wine when he leaned against the counter next to Danny. "Hey... I don't want to ruin the night, but what are you going to do with Rachel?"

Danny was drying his hands and sighed as he replied, "I don't know... I guess... in the morning I need to talk to my lawyer… but now your bed owes me some sleep hours..." He took Steve's hand in his, and pulled him gently to the living room, "... and since my apology was accepted, I hope you come with me."

Steve leaned over and kissed Danny's lips; then he said, without moving away, "It's a deal... I'll go up in a minute, I need to bring Eddie back."

"Okay, but don't try to sneak out again." Danny went to the stairs and Steve followed him with the gaze and smiled again. He walked to the door and opened it, whistling to call Eddie. A moment later, the dog's cheerful barking was heard, Eddie came running, shook and entered the house, stopping next to Steve who scratched the dog’s neck.

Five minutes later, the doors were closed, and the alarm activated; Steve climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom. Danny, wearing only shorts, came out of the bathroom at that moment, drying his hands with the towel. Steve's heart jumped for a second... he'd never tire of seeing Danny's compact body and the way the golden fuzz covered his naked skin and glowed with the warm light of the lamp.

He tried to hold back, breathing a couple of times, went to the dressing table and opened one of the drawers, taking out some shorts to sleep on. He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

When he came out, Danny was sitting resting his back against the pillows and his legs stretched out on the mattress. The sheet covered his legs and wrinkled around his waist. He had a book in his hands and flipped through it. "What are you reading?" Steve asked.

Danny looked up and held his breath for a second. Steve's naked chest always attracted his attention like a magnet. He stuttered a little and said, "I found it in the drawer of the bedside table... _'Foucault's Pendulum'_ by Umberto Eco... Interesting... I just have one question: How the hell do you have time to read?"

Steve settled into the bed next to him, resting his back on the cushions at the headboard. Gently, he took the book from Danny's hands, placing it back on the bedside table. "I found it among Dad's books, I just started reading it. I like Eco… he’s an intriguing writer..." He paused and looked back at Danny, his eyes narrowed in a suggestive expression, "... but I guess you don't want to talk about that right now, do you?"

"Maybe in other time," Danny said, sitting astride Steve's thighs and pressing a kiss in his lips, "For now..." another kiss, "there's something more intriguing and definitely much more fun, I want to do."

Steve's hands slid down the chest covered with hair, while the kisses increased in frequency and intensity. Danny's hips moved rhythmically, pushing and rubbing against Steve's... the sensations were overwhelming.

Danny moved his hands, exploring with his fingers the tattooed biceps of his partner, as he bit and sucked on the sensitive skin that covered the clavicle and the powerful muscles of his neck. Steve closed his eyes and his skin bristled at the incredible sensory discharge.

For a moment, they both fought for control... with their tongues ... with their hands... with kisses. Finally, Danny relented, and Steve grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him, so his back was on the mattress. The clothes disappeared in seconds and the pleasure increased exponentially in that close contact with bare skin.

Danny caught his breath when he felt Steve's magical fingers beginning to caress and prepare him... slowly and smoothly, the movements slid with the help of  lube, while Steve couldn't decide whether to continue kissing Danny's incredible lips or go through the slightly tanned skin from his chest with lips and tongue.

Danny's body was overloaded with energy... He closed his eyes, feeling every pore of his skin emanate a current of pleasure that pierced him again and again, tearing to the deepest... "Steve..." he said in a broken voice, "I ... I won't last much longer."

He heard the lid of the bottle closing again... Steve's panting was intense and rhythmic when he moved himself between Danny's legs... he put his mouth near the blond hair and whispered... "Open your eyes, Danny... I need to see you... Please, open your eyes and look at me."

Danny opened his eyes and found Steve's dilated pupils staring at him as he began to push... slowly, allowing Danny's body to adjust and waiting for the small twinge of pain to turn into pleasure.

At first, the rhythm was slow and deliberated. One of Steve's hands lovingly stroked the blonde hair, while the sound of their gasps mingled in the air, providing the best background melody that none of them had heard before. The other hand began to float over Danny's arm until their fingers met and intertwined tightly.

The eyes remained in contact all the time... when they picked up the pace, Danny struggled not to break that eye contact, trying to contain the pleasure that overwhelmed him. Finally, he felt his body exploding into an amazing climax. The spasms of his body pushed Steve over the edge until he stayed still, suddenly, letting the indescribable waves flood his body, as he struggled to breathe.

Danny couldn't help but close his eyes at last, trying to assimilate what he had felt... Everything fit in its place and he wasn't willing to allow anything, or anyone to prevent him from enjoying and loving the wonderful man who rested over him.

Steve slid and rolled to the side. His chest rose and fell as his breathing resumed its normal rhythm. Danny smiled, trying himself, to bring some oxygen to his lungs. When he finally could speak, he said "Unbelievable!... I had forgotten how amazing sex is after a reconciliation."

Steve laughed softly and answered, with the last gasps occasionally interrupting his words, "Yes... but, please... let's not make this a habit... I'd rather have the amazing sex, but without the fight. Okay?"

Danny was already falling asleep, when he answered hoarsely, "It's a deal! "

* * *

 

The vibration of his phone was waking him up slowly. Three, four times... finally, it stopped for a moment, but then it vibrated again. He barely opened his eyes to pick up the phone from the bedside table; He cleared his throat before answering, "McGarrett..."

"Uncle Steve?" Sometimes, he was surprised how Grace's voice could sound like a little girl's... or at least, it would always sound like that to him. "Gracie? ... Are you okay?" Danny's eyes opened in surprise and he shifted uneasily at the sound of his daughter's name.

"I'm fine... Sorry to call you so early, but I guess Danno didn't get his new phone yet..." Steve couldn't help but notice the cautious tone in Grace's voice when she asked, "Is he with you?"

"Yes, Gracie... he's here."

Again, the girl's voice sounded doubtful, "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course..." Recalling the promise he made to himself not to interfere with Danny's relationship with his children, Steve put the phone in Danny's hand and got up to go to the bathroom and give him some privacy for his call.

While brushing his teeth, he could hear Danny's unintelligible words attenuated by the closed door. He walked to the shower and turned the tap on... in a moment, the bathroom was flooded with steam.

He got into the shower and closed the glass door. The warm water soaked his hair and slid down his body. He closed his eyes and sighed with satisfaction. While he lathered himself, he heard a couple of knocks on the door which immediately opened. Danny stuck his head in and saw, between wisps of steam, the way Steve's hands rubbed his body and the foam slid furtively and sinfully over that bare skin, making Danny feel a twinge of envy.

Steve smiled at the lustful look that filled those intense blue eyes. Danny opened the shower door and came in, quickly closing it again. He approached Steve and kissed his lips. Steve ran his thumb over the small pile of foam which fell on Danny's nose and returned to focus on the task of rinsing his hair.

Danny took the shower gel bottle and poured a generous amount on his hand, sliding it gently over Steve's chest, which filled up again with foam. "I think you missed a spot somewhere in here..."

Steve imitated his movements and took more shower gel, to gently stroke the skin on the back and press with both hands on Danny's ass. "You too..." he replied in a hoarse voice. For a few minutes, they both enjoyed the sensual experience and the provocative caresses while they cleaned each other.

Aware that they needed to go to work, both stopped to keep the temperature from rising too high. When Danny was finishing rinsing his hair, he said casually. "You sneaked out..."

Steve frowned and Danny said as he turned the tap off, "A while ago... when Grace called... You sneaked out."

Steve took two towels from the shelf and gave one to Danny while answering in the same neutral tone, "I thought you needed some privacy... Grace sounded cross."

Danny nodded and began to dry himself. "She was..." he said. The towel covered Danny's head, while he waved it vigorously to dry his hair. Steve smiled when he saw the tangled blonde hair appear again. "She said she had a strong argument with Rachel yesterday."

The smile disappeared from Steve's face. "They fought? Why?"

Danny wrapped the towel around his waist and said, "Apparently, my daughter thinks she has to defend her old man... She told Rachel that she wasn’t going to let her ruin what we have... I mean, you and me... Grace thinks Rachel is planning to take this to court to fight for Charlie's custody."

Steve didn't know what to say, he simply lowered his eyes and finished drying, then he muttered, "I'm sorry, Danny!"

Danny reached out and put his hand under Steve's chin, forcing him to look at him. "We knew this could happen, didn't we?... She's not going to beat us... We'll figure it out, okay?" Steve nodded silently. When they went out of the bathroom, Danny walked to the closet, opened the doors and began to check the space occupied by the clothes that, from time to time, he had intentionally left at Steve's house.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the metaphor... it seemed that the growing space that Danny's clothes occupied in his closet, was a symbol of that other space... bigger and bigger, that Danny occupied in his life every day.

While they were getting dressed, Steve said, "I was thinking..."

Danny couldn't help the sarcastic note, "Congratulations!" Steve smiled and kept talking, "I was thinking that, given my last conversation with Grover and Tani's words yesterday... Maybe it would be better to talk to the team and tell them... today".

Danny was buttoning his shirt; he frowned, but he couldn't say anything, because Steve interrupted him, "I know you wanted to keep it for ourselves for some time, Danno. But I don't think we can do it any longer... "

Danny walked towards him and took him gently by the shoulders, "I don't want to hide, Steve... I told you. I knew that, eventually, we would have to talk to them, what intrigues me is, why precisely today?"

"Listen ... Everyone on the island knows us, Danny. Maybe I'm getting ahead, but if Rachel is thinking of taking Charlie's custody to court... this relationship will soon be in the public domain... I'd rather anticipate that to be able to control the narrative... I don't want to announce it in the Advertiser, but I think we should talk with the team, our friends..." a shadow of concern darkened his gaze before he kept talking, " ...your family and, above all, the governor... before the press begins to spread sensationalist information."

Danny thought for a moment and then nodded, "Maybe you're right..."

Steve smiled and joked, "Wait a minute... can you repeat that? I need my phone to record it, to have evidence that you accepted, for once, that I'm right... "

Danny hit Steve's hard abdomen, laughing, "You're an idiot..." he said affectionately, then he asked, "Can we go now? Or you have some other funny joke you want to share with the class." Steve put his right arm around Danny's shoulders, and they walked downstairs... "Only for you, Danno... my funny jokes are only for your ears."

* * *

 

Rachel was sitting stiffly on the farthest table in the crowded cafeteria. She was wearing faded jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and, for the first time in weeks, she was wearing some makeup to disguise her emaciated appearance. The noise began to desperate her, as she looked at her watch insistently. She should have chosen another place... a quieter one.

The waiter approached and she ordered a double espresso and some toast. She had arrived early... it would take at least twenty minutes for his lawyer to arrive... she hoped that the crowd that lined up in front of the counter and ordered coffee and malasadas to take away, would have decreased by then.

The waiter came back shortly after with a tray. The guy placed in the table a small glass cup filled with a steaming dark and strong drink, covered by a thin layer of brown foam; Next to the cup, the waiter put a plate with two slices of toast and a small jar with strawberry jam. Rachel smiled at him. He tilted his head and turned around to approach one of the adjacent tables.

When she lifted the cup, her hand trembled visibly. She tried to control that, holding the cup with both hands; Under the table, her crossed feet moved rhythmically. After a couple of sips, she put the cup back on the table and began to cover a slice of toast with that thick, dark jam.

Exactly eighteen minutes later, a man, wearing a black suit and tie, entered the cafeteria. His hair was gray, perfectly combed and fixed with a large amount of gel.

Rachel raised her right hand to get his attention. The man smiled and approached. As he passed next to the waiter, he asked for a cup of coffee. The man moved the chair in front of her and sat down. "Good morning, Mrs. Edwards."

She frowned and said, "I don't use that name anymore..."

The man shrugged and said, "I'm sorry... it's the habit. Good morning, Mrs. Hollander." The man wanted to deal with the matter, whatever Rachel had in mind, as quickly as possible. Representing her in the divorce against Stan, it had been a total nightmare. In his opinion, Rachel was capricious and spoiled... and absolutely unbearable.

"In your message, you said it's an urgent matter, didn't you?" He asked, thanking the waiter who was putting a cup of coffee in front of him. Rachel looked at him in silence, while he added cream and sugar to his coffee and stirred it with the spoon. When she was sure that she finally had the man's attention, she began to explain the situation.

The lawyer listened intently, trying to remain calm. When Rachel said, "That's why I want to change the custody agreement. While my ex-husband is in that relationship, he's a bad influence for Charlie."

When she finished speaking, Rachel leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath a couple of times. The lawyer took a sip of his coffee and said, "Let me see if I understood... Detective Williams is involved in a new romantic relationship and you want to fight for your son's custody, because your ex-husband relationship is with a man. Is that correct?" She nodded.

The man drank again, trying to maintain his professional attitude, "Do you have any other argument to support your request, Mrs. Hollander?"

Rachel leaned forward, until her hands rested on the table, "As I said, Detective Williams and I were trying to solve our problems and resume our relationship, for Charlie's sake... but suddenly, he decided that's not what he wants and he prefers this other... relationship". As always, Rachel had evaded the question. That's what made it so difficult to represent her in any legal matter.

"Let me ask you a couple of questions," the lawyer said, trying to maintain patience. "Does Detective Williams keep paying for the child support and education expenses?"

"Yes ... but"

Before she could say anything else, the lawyer interrupted her, "Does Detective Williams keep spending time with Charlie on a regular basis?"

"Yes…"

"Is Detective Williams still working with the governor's task force, Five-0?"

"Yes."

"Has anything happened, during the time your son spends with his father, that could put his physical integrity or his health at risk?"

Rachel sighed, "No ..."

"This question may be difficult, Mrs. Hollander. Does Detective Williams behave inappropriately in public or in front of his children?"

Rachel had no choice but to respond, "No..."

The man breathed a couple of times, before beginning to explain, "I don't see a case here, Mrs. Hollander."

She wanted to scream, but she restrained herself due to the people around them, "What?" She asked.

"The circumstances of Charlie's father have not changed since the judge pronounced the sentence about the shared custody agreement... While Detective Williams keeps his personal life in private, I'm afraid the judge has no legal argument to revoke that agreement."

"But he has a romantic relationship with a guy!" With much effort, she kept the tone of her voice.

"Yes ma'am. That obviously bothers you... and maybe it may seem irritating to some people... but it's not illegal..." Rachel was going to take advantage of the pause to say something, but he kept talking, "Also, before proceeding legally, you should have in mind your own... background. "

She frowned even more and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The State of Hawaii family court has been aware of your two divorces and the legal battle for the custody of your eldest daughter... and don’t forget the matter of Charlie's fatherhood. In the recent divorce trial, Mr. Edwards was sure of making clear the deceit of which he was a victim. You lied, for three years, about that... and now, you want, again, to deny the rights of the real father and involve Charlie in a new legal fight? The law doesn't forget, ever... everything is noted in the record, Mrs. Hollander. "

Noticing that anger flushed Rachel's face, the man said, "It is my duty to warn you of the problems you may have if you decide to take this to court, ma'am." She took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded silently. "You should also bear in mind that Detective Williams is a highly respected man in Hawaii... Five-0 is one of the most prestigious police forces in the country. Everybody on the island knows them... I don't think you want to expose your son... or your daughter to scandal, do you?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "All this means that you refuse to represent me, if I decide to take Charlie's custody to court."

"Unfortunately, yes, ma'am. And let me tell you something else... As I told you before, this matter could attract the attention of the media. Let's just talk about the law: I'm going to remind you that The State of Hawaii Supreme Court was the first in the US to sentence, 20 years ago, that prohibiting union or cohabitation between people of the same sex, is illegal and discriminatory... more than that, homosexual marriage is legal in Hawaii... Personally, I don't think any law firm risked getting into the eye of the hurricane with a custody claim that violates the law so flagrantly."

Rachel couldn't stop the disappointment from coming out of her in the form of thick tears that slid down her cheeks, dragging the makeup with them and leaving behind revealing black furrows.

The man looked at her with pity, as she took a package of disposable tissues from her bag and began to clean up the mess her face had become. Embarrassed, she put on her sunglasses and said, "My mother thinks I should leave the town for a while... to think."

"That's good advice..." the lawyer said, "I think that some time out of town can help you to clear your mind and do the best for your children and for yourself... Don't get involved in a legal fight that can cause you more problems than it could solve... eventually, everyone involved would be hurt... mainly your children."

It was more than twenty minutes since the lawyer left and Rachel was still sitting there, thinking, with the sunglasses covering her eyes. The voices of Grace, Amanda and Danny sounding in her mind... those voices, along with the lawyer's arguments, ended up convincing her that whatever she tried would be in vain... Danny didn't want to be with her anymore. Maybe it was better for her to admit defeat and go to England for a while, before she did something stupid... something she could really regret.


	9. Baring the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's reaction to the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some references to S09E10. Please, tell me what you think.
> 
> Enjoy your reading

When Danny and Steve entered the headquarters that morning, it was late... more than two hours after their usual time. Tani was talking on the phone, Lou was drinking coffee and Junior, Adam and Jerry were next to the smart table. Steve beckoned to call Lou as Danny stopped at Tani's office opened the door and asked her to join them.

"Wow ..." Tani said, as she left his office and walked next to Danny, "It seems that those extra hours of rest did some wonders, right? You look good today!... Any news you want to share?"

Danny made the _‘cat that ate the canary’_ expression and said, "You're so impatient, Rey... We have some news to share, but maybe you can wait until the whole team is reunited, so Steve won't have to repeat everything again and all this... fight with his stomach will have been worth it."

Indeed, Steve had the appearance of being determined to contain the battle his guts held at that moment. His nerves could be felt several yards away. Junior looked at him curiously and, as always, Jerry was still oblivious to everything, immersed in some information about alien abductions, which were showed in the screen at that time.

Lou approached them... he had refilled his cup of coffee and drank it in small sips, interrupted by a couple of blows to cool the hot drink. "What's going on?" He asked Steve, looking at the twisted knot the man had made with the edge of his shirt.

Steve cleared his throat... "Nothing... I just need to talk to the team. Let's do it in my office..."

"Ohhh!" Lou said with an intention in his words that the others couldn't get, while he and Junior walked behind Steve. "So, was the day off useful?" The captain asked.

Steve smiled half-heartedly, opened the glass door and let both men enter his office. He walked to his chair and sat down, reclining on the back; sometimes, the captain's intuition made things easier; today, on the other hand, it was terribly awkward.

Jerry came in shortly after, "Hey, boss... there's something I wanted to talk to you about..." He broke off suddenly, when he noticed the intrigued looks Junior was throwing at Steve, as if he couldn't take the suspense any longer. Lou's expression, on the other hand, was calm, almost satisfied. Not knowing how to understand such opposing attitudes, Jerry said, "But I guess this is not a good time, is it? Maybe later... during lunch?"

Steve didn't answer, he just nodded and pointed to the chairs, asking Jerry to sit down, just as Danny and Tani came through the door, followed by Adam. She sat in the other chair, Adam stood by the couch, next to Lou, and Danny stood by the door, looking at Steve, as if he wanted to cheer him up.

Steve held Danny's gaze for a moment and then started looking at the rest of the team. As he spoke, his gaze lingered longer on Junior and Jerry. "All right!... There's something I need to tell you, guys. I want you to know that your opinion is very important to me and that, if any of you have any objection to what is happening, it's better that you tell me and we can talk about it, okay?"

Junior nodded silently, but Jerry leaned forward, feeling suddenly nervous and said, "Boss... please don't tell us that you finally decided to go to Coronado... the last time you _'had something to tell us'_ was about news like that, and I must say they are not very good for me or my health, because..."

"Jerry... Jerry..." Steve raised his hand and interrupted him. Jerry muttered, "Sorry..."

"It's not about something like that, Jerry. But they are important news and it's possible someone may not feel very comfortable with them... but things are the way they are. I'm going to ask you to listen to me without interrupting me... maybe I'll strayed a bit, but it's important for you to understand what is happening and why, okay?" While everyone nodded in silence, Steve's gaze met again with Danny's, he took a deep breath and said, "Okay... maybe some of you have noticed some changes... let's say, in my mood and the way things have happened in recent weeks..." He paused briefly, looking alternately at Tani and Lou.

"When I received the offer to go to Coronado, remember?" Everyone nodded in silence. "That moment in my life... was some... complicated. Many things happened in the last year... things that made me realize that my life wasn't taking the course I wanted..."

Steve paused again, trying to sort his thoughts. Danny made a move to speak, but he shook his head and said, "When we were on Joe's ranch in Montana, just before we were attacked and Cole died, Joe told me something that disturbed me..." Everyone looked at him silently, attentive to his words, so he kept speaking, "When we were setting the weapons for the defense, Joe sent me to the armory to pick up some cotter pins. In a side pocket of his backpack there was a photo... It was an image of Joe with a pretty lady..."

Steve breathed a couple of times to try to contain his emotion, "I swear, guys... I never saw that expression on his face before... I knew him almost all my life and I never saw that happiness... that peace in his eyes... So, I asked him who was she."

Without noticing, Steve frowned as the whirlwind of memories... memories of one of the most difficult moments of his life, came back to his mind, forcing him to feel all the pain again. "Joe said that the woman's name was Zahra... I remember I made a bad joke about love in the sunset years of his life, Joe just smiled and looked at me sadly. It turns out that he met Zahra in Kenya... she's a pediatrician in Nairobi... they had been together over a year... One year, guys!... that's all they had!" Steve said sadly.

He cleared his throat again, "Joe told me that, after being a prisoner in Nigeria, he had spent some time and many sleepless nights, to think about the many false steps he had taken in his life... and then he... he asked me not to wait... not to make the same mistake of waiting so long to find someone... or to do something about it. He told me he didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

Tani's and Jerry's eyes were wet; Junior was staring at him, as if, somehow, he had thought all that about himself... things that he had recently noticed.

Lou was holding the coffee cup, but he wasn't drinking... the steam, which was escaping from the drink a few minutes before, was gone.

"Over the last months, I thought a lot what Joe was talking about." Steve spoke after a few seconds, "I gradually understood what he wanted to tell me. All of us who have this... life... We're so immersed in doing the job, whether it's to complete the mission..." his eyes landed on Junior's, "...or catching the bad guys..." he looked at Tani and Jerry. "We are so trapped in the duty, that sometimes we neglect the most important thing. We forget the real reason why we do this work, which is to make the world a better place... for someone."

"I realized that all this..." He got up and walked to the opposite end of the room. Slowly he stroked the wooden triangle which contained his father's folded flag. Then he put a friendly hand on Adam's shoulder and pointed to the medals and decorations that were in the walls. "All this is not worth it if you don't have someone... someone worthwhile... someone for whom to do the job every day."

He walked back to his chair and let himself fall in it, "Lou has his beautiful family... Danny has his kids..." Their eyes met again, and Steve felt, as always, as if a comforting warmth enveloped him from within. "Tani, you have your brother... he's a great guy..."

He swallowed nervously, searching for the right words for the next thing he had in mind, "Adam... you had your time with Kono... you’ve gone through so many things to be together and I'm sorry it's over... I really am... but in these recent weeks, while I thought about you, I realized that I envy you... you're brave!... you looked for a new opportunity to be happy and you're starting a new relationship with Tamiko... and about you two guys..." he pointed to Junior and Tani, "You have each other."

Junior wanted to object... to justify himself, but Steve didn't let him, he smiled and nodded "I know about you and Tani... We all know... what you feel for each other lights up everything around you... Don't lose that, guys... This is the only thing in life that is really worth it." Tani and Junior looked at each other and smiled shyly.

"Anyway..." he kept speaking, "I was thinking about all that and, when I analyzed my life, I realized I really didn't have anyone. My sister and my niece have their own little family, their own life. One of the reasons to go to Coronado was to be close to them, but Mary made me see that forcing my entry into her family, it really wouldn't solve my problem... I wanted to be with someone... belong to someone."

He took a deep breath again and said, "During the trip to Coronado I realized many things, but the most important was that I had never belonged to anyone... I also realized that Joe was right... not about finding that person, because in that moment I knew I already have... and was the person who I had least imagined... I just didn't know if my feelings were reciprocated... but the truth hit me like a brick and put my world upside down: For the first time in my life, I was in love with someone... I had been for some time... but I had stupidly lost a thousand opportunities to do something about it."

Tani was surprised; she didn't think she had heard Steve say so many words in one time, but it seemed that the dam, which had contained his boss's emotions inside his heart for so long, had finally broken and needed to be emptied.

Jerry's eyes were different, it seemed as if he had finally understood why he always thought Steve was the only one who seemed to understand what he felt in the depths of his lonely heart.

The silence in the office was total, it seemed as if everyone took advantage of the moment to think about their own relationships... Finally, Steve spoke again, "When I came back from Coronado, there were some... circumstances that almost forced me to accept that commission... but someone made me change my mind."

Lou finally spoke, smiling, "You mean this... person, you're in love with?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah... that night, we talked... a lot, after I came back from Tropic's... it turned out that all my fears were unfounded... that person feels the same... so I realized that no matter how far I went, that feeling would go with me... this feeling will remain with me until the last day of my life. So, we both decided that we will follow Joe's advice and we won't waste more time."

Tears fell freely down Tani's cheeks, as she struggled to wipe them as they escaped her eyes. Junior got up from the couch and leaned down next to her, taking her hand. Jerry asked, "Do we know that person?"

"Yes, Jerry... in fact, you know him very well." Steve's gaze fell on Danny's blue eyes, which were now somewhat damp.

Adam smiled and looked at Danny and Steve. "Okay! ... That's not what I expected..." he finally said, "... if Kono was here, she would definitely tell me _'I told you so'_ , after hitting me."

Tani smiled, in tears, and looked at Steve with complicity and at Danny as if she wanted to hit him for not telling her the secret before. The detective looked at her and went back to that mischievous smile. Jerry had a confused expression, as he noticed the furtive looks the others sent to Steve and Danny "Ohhh!" He said at last, "Danny is that person?" He asked. Without taking his eyes off Danny, Steve nodded.

After what seemed like a long time, Danny said, finally, "Yes, Jerry... Steve and I are together now... What half the island assumed for years and the other half made bets, finally it's true."

After a pause, Danny spoke again, "Although we're happy, we know this can bring some problems, there are many people who won't be fine with this relationship... Steve and I know that. So far, besides you guys, only Gracie and Mary know about it... but that could change very soon... and before the rest of the island knows or the press starts speculating, we need to know if you're okay with this, or... in case any of you are not, let's see how to go on without this affecting the work."

The glances returned to Steve, who said, "Yesterday, I spoke with Lou about this and he told me about his concerns... surely some of you share those concerns about romantic relationships and work... I think I'm not wrong to say that if someone can make it work that's Five-0. Lou told me yesterday, and he's right, that the rules that apply to everyone else, somehow don't seem to work with us. So, I'll talk to the governor and explain what is happening... with Danny and me... and with Tani and Junior."

He looked at Tani and Junior, but the guy looked away quickly, so Steve kept talking, "We'll establish a trial period of... let's say, three months, in which we'll observe our reactions in the field and the way we work in this new scheme. After that period, we'll decide, as a team, if it's necessary to make some changes, okay?"

Tani nodded, but Junior remained staring at the floor. Steve said, "That period of adjustment is necessary, but... if in the end, we decide that we can't control our emotions and that lack of control puts any of us at risk, we'll say it freely... That's why we need you..." He looked at Lou, Adam and Jerry, "To tell us any problem or concern you have... and we'll see how to solve it... I don't want the team to change... I think we're a great team and that, in the same way we solve cases, we can make this work."

He paused again, and then said, "Okay... I think that's all I have to say. If any of you have anything to say... you can say it now, or you can wait to talk to Danny or with me privately, if you feel more comfortable. Just, please, let us know what you think... It's important, okay?" Steve looked back at Junior, but the guy refused to look back at him.

Resigned, he sighed and got up. Jerry walked towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug, which made Steve lose his breath for a moment, "I don't see why it wouldn't work, boss... Anyway, you already fought more than an old couple... I think you have the right to be happy, guys... no one, in good conscience, could oppose that."

Steve patted Jerry's back and said, "Thanks Jerry! I really appreciate it."

At that moment, Tani was walking towards Danny telling, while hugging him, "I think I need you to tell me Grace's reaction when you told her... it must have been epic!"

Danny smiled and said, "Not really... she knew it long before me and she almost had to hit me on the head, so I wouldn't make another stupid mistake and lose the only person who can make me happy... her words, not mine. Although she was right."

Tani laughed, "She's a smart girl..."

Danny nodded, as they finished the hug, "Yes... actually, she is."

Adam's hug for both was shorter and more cautious, but not less affectionate. Danny couldn't help but ask, "Did Kono really tell you about this?"

Adam smiled sadly as he remembered his ex, "Yes... she was sure you would end up together sooner or later... She said there was no one who could do for you what Steve does and vice versa... She also said that, despite all your discussions and arguments, you were perfect for each other... and apparently, she was right. I can imagine her reaction when you tell her... make sure she's sitting, otherwise, she'll hit her head when she faints because of the emotion."

Adam patted Danny's back and said, "Congratulations, brother! Nobody deserves it more than you."

Grover approached Steve, smiling, "Congratulations chief... The idea of three-month trial period seems good to me... I'm sure, in the end, you'll prove that I was wrong and that all this really can work." Both men hugged each other hard, while Steve muttered, "Mahalo, brother... I love you..."

"I love you too, buddy... I suppose I can give the good news to my beautiful wife? Renée is going to go crazy with this!"

Steve moved away and looked at Lou... "Let me talk to the governor first, will you? I'd like to control what the media will say, although I don't know if I can."

Lou frowned at a silent question, Steve explained, "Rachel threatened Danny with taking Charlie’s custody to court again, if we keep going with this."

"Oh! That's bad..." Lou said," I hope you can convince her... "

Steve sighed and said, "Yeah... Me too!..."

Before everyone left the office, Steve said, "Junior... can I talk to you for a second?"

Junior couldn't help but startle... he looked at Tani and shrugged when she gave him a wide smile and went out, closing the door behind her.

Steve pointed to the chair and Junior sat down, looking at his hands, which were twisting nervously. Steve walked next to him, went around the desk and sat down. "Listen Junior... I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me what's going on in your mind... Maybe this bothers you and you're angry or disappointed... I need you to talk to me, Junior. We have to keep the team running, regardless of all this."

Finally, the guy looked up and his eyes met Steve's, who said, "I know that military training makes this harder for you to accept than for the others... even after DADT, the Navy is not, precisely, open to this type of relationship and... and maybe, this new... information, change your opinion about me."

"Oh no, sir!... None of that!" Junior finally spoke, shaking his head energetically.

Steve asked in a soft voice, "So why are you refusing to look at me?"

Junior looked down again for a moment, but then looked back at Steve's eyes, "I was ashamed."

Steve nodded and said, "About me..."

Junior's head shook again, "No... I was ashamed of myself."

Steve frowned and said, "I don't understand."

Junior said, "Ashamed for not having the guts you had, to openly say what I feel for Tani... We're starting this new relationship and I didn't have the courage to tell you or any of the team."

Steve smiled, "Junior... I understand that... It's scary, isn't it? Somehow, accepting that you have feelings for someone, and telling others, is like accepting certain... vulnerability. Believe me, I know... I had never felt so much fear in my life... Even in the middle of the most dangerous mission, I've never felt so exposed, so vulnerable... but believe me when I say this: Once you accept it and you realize that the other can feel the same... when you allow yourself to receive the same love you give... and you decide to go for it with everything you have... it's an incredibly liberating experience."

Junior nodded and a shy smile formed on his face, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before... and I'm really happy for you, Commander... Steve." Junior got up and walked slowly to the desk. Steve did the same and they hugged each other. "You can talk to me about anything, Junior. We’re friends, right?"

"Right..." Junior's smile finally widened. "Thank you sir…"

"Thank me? For what?" Steve asked, intrigued.

"Yes... for what you did today... for letting me know you a little more... It was a brave gesture to confess your feelings in the way you did. Thanks for that... for the trust."

Finally, Junior walked to the door and opened it, just as Danny came in. They hugged, while Junior said, "Congratulations, man... I'm happy for you."

"Thanks buddy..." Danny said and hugged him briefly. When they parted, he slapped Junior's back and the guy left the office.

Danny came in and sat in front of Steve. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay... that went well, I guess."

Steve smiled and nodded, "Yeah! ... I think we worried too much."

"Okay... next step. You should talk to the governor and I'll talk to the lawyer, okay?"

Steve nodded and got up, just when Tani walked to the door, she knocked softly and opened it. She stuck her head in and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but... Danny you have a visitor." She looked back to the hall.

Danny frowned, anticipating the situation, when he saw through the glass. Rachel was there, standing in front of the smart table, wearing frayed jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Breathing deeply, Danny said, "Thanks Tani... can you tell Rachel she can come in." Then he looked at Steve, and asked, "Do you mind?" Steve nodded.

The two men waited while Rachel walked to the office, whose door Danny kept open. "Good morning ..." she greeted. Danny motioned for her to enter and closed the door.

None of them greeted her back. Steve pointed to the chairs for her to sit on, but she remained standing as she said, "I was hoping we could talk... I have something to tell you."

From the quiet tone in her voice, Steve decided there was little risk of an argument, so he walked to the door to go out and leave them alone, but Rachel said, "No, Steve... Please stay! I need to talk to you two."


	10. Is it just a truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The governor's reaction

_From the quiet tone in her voice, Steve decided there was little risk of an argument, so he walked to the door to go out and leave them alone, but Rachel said, "No, Steve... Please stay! I need to talk to you two."_

Steve stopped just inside the door and turned around, looking at Rachel defiantly. She walked to the chair and sat down with a defeated attitude. "Oh, come on!" She said seeing the defensive posture of both men. "I just want to talk…"

The atmosphere tensed for a moment. The three looked at each other, as if trying to guess their thoughts and intentions. Rachel sighed and Danny seemed to relax a little, he moved the chair away from her and sat down on the edge; Steve stood next to him.

Rachel stuttered nervously, "You must... I need you to understand, Daniel. This is really hard for me."

Danny adopted the typical ironic stance and said, "To understand... Rachel, I'm an expert on that... I've had a lot of time to practice... too much, in the last ten years."

She avoided the dart and said, "I really thought you and I..." she closed her eyes, sighed and said, "But I think it's a lot of water under the bridge, isn't it?" Danny nodded silently, so she kept saying, "That's why I'm leaving..." She cleared his throat and explained, "I talked to my mother... I'll go to England for a while... she told me that distance would help me put things in perspective and I think she's right."

"How long, Rachel? ..." Danny's face had shrunk instantaneously in concern.

"It doesn't matter how long, Danny" she replied, raising her voice. Steve moved, nervous, but she lifted her hand and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry..."

Danny kept calm and said, "Of course it matters, Rachel... I’m talking about Charlie; I can’t be long without seeing him… school starts at the beginning of August... I need to know how long."

She shook her head and a strange half smile appeared on her face, "You don't understand... Charlie will stay with you."

Danny seemed to calm down a bit, but Steve walked back to his chair and sat down. He leaned his elbows on the desk and asked suspicious, "What do you want, Rachel? ..."

She frowned, "What?... What do you mean?"

He answered, "Listen... I know you. I've seen you playing this game many times... so, excuse me if I don't buy your unexpected white flag."

She sighed one more time and said, "I guess I deserve that... but this time it's real, Steve." Her eyes moved from Steve to Danny and back. "I know... my relationship with Danny ended a long time ago... I just... I was hoping that..." she wiped quickly, the incipient tears that beginning to wet her eyes, "Oh come on! You know him... by now you must have realized how special he is... Danny has the gift of making you feel that you are the only person on earth... and I... I missed that."

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked away. Something in the distance caught his attention and he did everything possible to avoid smiling: In Tani's office, Junior, Tani, Lou, Jerry and Adam, were standing there, with their noses stuck in the glass, expectant and curious to guess something of what was happening a few feet away, inside Steve's office.

Danny turned his head and his eyes met Steve's, who at that moment said, "Okay... let's say I believe you... We must also believe that, suddenly you have decided to give up that decision to take the matter of Charlie's custody to the court?"

She nodded, quiet for a moment and said, "That's correct..."

"Why this change, Rachel?" Danny asked, "Did this change of mind come spontaneously, just because of the pure goodness of your heart? Or is there something else that provoked it?"

She was unable to hold Danny's gaze, so she tilted her head and looked at her hands, while answering, "Until this morning, I was determined to fight... I was so mad!"

"Ohhhh... you were mad!" Danny was going to start ranting, but she interrupted him... "Yes, Danny... I confess, I was angry... hurt. I even talked to my lawyer, but..." She paused and took a deep breath, "But he told me I don't have a case... he told me that the reason for my anger or frustration doesn't justify a request to modify the custody agreement." After another long pause, she kept saying, "That... and my last conversation with Grace, made me realize..." She raised his head. Her gaze met Steve's expectant eyes and said, "You won!..."

Steve relaxed visibly and leaned back in the chair; Danny sighed in relief. Rachel noticed, not for the first time, the connection that seemed to flow between them without words. It seems as if the changes in the mood of one of them, flowed through the air, immediately alerting the other... it was so strange!

After an eternal minute, Danny asked, "When are you leaving?"

She looked back at Danny and answered, "Next Saturday... After Grace's party... Am I still invited?" She asked with doubt reflected on his face.

Steve hesitated for a moment, but finally replied, "Of course! ... Gracie will be happy if you're there."

"All right!..." Rachel said, as she got up. "I think that's it... maybe you should be ready, Danny... You'll have Charlie full-time for a while... I still don't know how long, but we'll be in touch, okay?" She reached out, but he came up and kissed her on the cheek. She whispered, "I wish you're happy, Danny... with all my heart." He simply muttered, "Thank you."

The looks of all team members followed Danny and Rachel as they left the office and walked down the hall to the elevator. When Danny came back, a few minutes later, he found himself face to face with Tani who, without repressing her curiosity, asked him, "Everything okay?"

Danny's smile creased the corners of his eyes when he answered, "Better than that!" Then, he looked at the others and said sarcastically, "Maybe, if you look for a bit, everyone will find something better to do... something to clean up... paperwork or, I don't know, maybe ... split the atom?"

Tani laughed and said, "And miss the best romantic story of the century that unfolds right in front of us? No way!"

Danny walked smiling, back to Steve's office, who, at that moment, was finishing a call. When the man put the phone receiver in its place, he looked at Danny who was sitting in front of him. "The governor will see me this afternoon..."

"Well... The sooner, the better." Danny scrutinized Steve's face and asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

Steve scratched an eyebrow and said, "I have to say, man. I'm surprised... I didn't think she'd quit so soon."

Danny smiled, "Yeah... me too. But I won't deny that I'm also happy about that." He moved over to the desk and looked again at Steve inquisitively, "What's going on? It's the party, isn't it?... Do you want to cancel it?"

Steve frowned and said, "No! What are you talking about? ... That party was my idea! Also, I know where I'm going to put the screen and the projector for that video..." He tried to joke, noticing that Danny rolled his eyes and said, "I just... I thought that, with everything that was happening, maybe you wouldn't want to... "

"Steve ... we've postponed that party twice... If we keep delaying it, Grace will go to college before we can celebrate her graduation properly."

"I agree... When do your folks arrive?"

Danny smiled when he answered, "Tomorrow. I must pick them up at the airport, but I'll have to borrow Lou's Suburban." Noticing the silent question in Steve's eyes, he explained, "They’re all coming... My parents, Stella, Bridget and her kids... They wanted to be here to celebrate with Grace, and maybe this could be a good time."

Instantly, Steve felt his guts get tangled up again, "A good time?" He tried not to let his voice show away his nervousness. Danny said mockingly, "Yes... a good time for the _'If you don't treat my precious son well, I will kill you'_ speech."

Steve smiled and said, "Okay..." he tried to convey a confidence he didn't feel at all, when he said, "But maybe you should be ready yourself, Williams, because your mother and your sister love me and maybe that speech is addressed to you."

"Keep dreaming buddy!..." Danny got up and walked to the door, "I'm starving... I want a cheese burger."

* * *

 

It was six o'clock in the afternoon and Danny shifted uneasily in his chair, his nerves scratching his guts. Steve had gone two hours earlier to talk to the governor and he didn't come back yet. He regretted having eaten that spicy burger, because, at that moment, it weighed like an anvil in his stomach.

The relief he felt when he learned that Rachel had finally given up was quickly overshadowed by this new uncertainty. He didn't want to imagine it, but what would happen if the governor had objections about the new romantic relationships between the members of her elite task force?

He took a look at the other offices. Tani and Junior seemed to share his concern. They were both sitting in her office, not talking... they just looked at each other, as if they wanted to prolong their time together... as if that time was irremediably doomed to end, just when it just started.

His concern over the governor's reaction added to another fear that occupied Danny's mind: the reaction of his parents and sisters. He wanted to look confident in front of Steve, but deep down he had some doubts. The Williamses were a conservative family and Danny was afraid they wouldn't understand this new relationship. But he also knew that it was a family whose members loved each other deeply... he was convinced that it would help them accept Steve as one more... but Danny didn't want that... he didn't want Steve just to be accepted, he wanted him to be loved... to be seen just like he did… he wanted they knew Steve's aspects that were generally hidden from most people: The good, honest and incredibly brave man... the unconditional friend who would give anything, even his life, to make Danny and his kids to be happy.

Danny wanted them to know that, behind the tough soldier, whose laser focus made the cruelest criminal tremble, there was just a guy who enjoyed a good beer, a quiet chat, the contact with the rough waves of the sea and tasting a good glass of wine.

There was the mischievous man, who laughed loud and the one who hid a furtive tear when Grace or Charlie hugged him tightly and told they loved him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Steve opened the glass doors and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of Danny's office and opened the door. The expression on his face was indecipherable as he dropped into one of the chairs in front of the desk and took a deep breath.

"Is it done?" Danny asked after a few seconds.

Steve sighed and said, "Yeah, It's done..."

Danny spoke again after another pause, "And?"

"At first, she didn't like the news, I must say..." Steve said, carefully selecting the words. "If I think about it, maybe talking to Denning would have been much easier."

Danny frowned. This couldn't be good, could it? Denning had always been demanding and had made it clear that, if necessary, the immunity and the means that protected Five-0 could be canceled at any moment... Before the silent question that was shown in his eyes, Steve explained, "Mahoe doesn't know us well, Danny. Before she applied for governor, she was traveling between the island and the mainland for a few years, so she didn't have enough time... let's say, to get used to us and get used to the rumors about us that went through the island for so long... So, it took me a while to explain to her how our relationship has evolved in the last nine years".

Danny was beginning to lose patience for the time it was taking Steve to tell him about the governor's reaction, "And what did she say?... Do I need to look for another job?"

"No... you won't escape from this that easy. She told me she was worried that we couldn't maintain objectivity in the field, so I told her about my plan to establish a trial period... She accepted it, for now."

"For now? What does that mean?"

"She told me we should talk to a specialist... someone to help us separate our job from our private lives. This person will be watching our reactions and, eventually, will also speak with the team to make sure they'll be safe, or the entire team's work is not at risk."

"Did you tell her that we had talked to them and everyone was fine with this?"

"Yes, I did... but, as I told you, she doesn't know us. She thinks they may not have been entirely honest. Maybe they felt intimidated because I was the one who asked them, cause I'm in charge here. Mahoe thinks that if a person outside the team talks to them, they may be more open in expressing their opinions. After the three-month period, the governor will decide if the team remains as always or if there will be some changes... based on the specialist's report and some interviews with the other team members."

Danny sighed with annoyance and said, "Therapy again! ... Denning must have given her the idea... And I guess these sessions with the... specialist… It’s not open to discussion, is it?"

"No... it isn't. The governor was very clear about it. Of course, I accepted. I had no other option... if it's any consolation, Junior and Tani will also have their own therapy sessions."

"No, Steven... That is no consolation, they're just partners of the same pain..." Danny sighed one more time, before saying, "Okay... I guess it could have been much worse."

There were a couple of timid knocks at the door. Danny gestured and Tani and Junior entered the office. "So?" Tani asked, "What's the verdict?"

For the next ten minutes, Steve told them about the conditions the governor had set to allow the Five-0 members to keep working together.

"It's fine!..." Junior said, "Those sessions don't sound so bad."

"Ufff..." Danny snorted, "You say that because you have not been forced to have therapy for the last eight years with this Neanderthal... I thought it was over when Denning left, but I think we won't be so lucky."

Steve laughed, "Don't exaggerate, Danno. These sessions will be different... at least, now we'll be focused on why we want to be together instead of talking about the reasons why we fight... That's progress, isn't it?"

Danny rolled his eyes and answered, "Yeah... I guess it is."

* * *

 

When Danny woke up the next morning. Steve was sleeping by his side. They had both gone to bed very late the night before, busy with the preparations for Danny's family visit and Grace's party, scheduled for Friday night. They had decided that Clara and Eddie would stay at Danny's house; Stella would stay with Eric, and Bridget's family would stay at Steve's, despite the fact that Bridget had repeatedly told Danny that they didn't want to be such a bother and they could stay at a hotel.

Junior had found a good apartment and had moved the previous weekend, so the house had a lot of space available again. Although, to be honest, since the dispute with his father, the guy had spent most of the nights away from home.

In addition to the short night, Steve had woken up several times, due to fitful sleep. Danny knew he was uneasy about his family's reaction and he couldn't blame him.

Yawning, he got up and went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and brush his teeth. When he came out, he felt a soft tightness in his chest and a huge silent smile was drawn on his lips as he looked at his sleeping partner.

Steve offered a tempting spectacle: He was lying on his stomach, his head turned to one side, both arms were bent up and his hands were under the pillow. The tangled sheet barely covered his legs and revealed the lower back and the beginning of the curve of his ass. The long lashes fell over the top of his cheeks and his breathing was slow and rhythmic.

He hesitated for a moment if he should wake him, but the temptation was overwhelming. After all, it was still early and they could sleep for a while, after they put into practice some interesting ideas that were going through his mind.

He walked slowly to the bed and leaned. His hands began to float over Steve's legs in a soft, gentle caress. Slowly, they moved up, until he had to climb onto the bed, with his knees on either side of Steve's legs.

His hands continued to rub and stroke the solid thighs, pressed gently on his ass and continued their way to his back. By then, Steve had begun to wake up and his breathing was accelerating bit by bit.

That response prompted Danny to continue. He sat astride his partner's thighs and began to sensually massage his back. He felt the powerful dorsal muscles soften slowly. Steve writhed when those hands that seemed to have their own mind, went up his sides and reached his shoulders.

He wanted to turn around and moved his arms down, but Danny took firmly his forearms and put them back in their previous position, then he put his mouth next to Steve's ear and whispered... "Shhh... stay still and don't talk... just let me take care of you!"

Steve shuddered when Danny's warm breath brushed his neck. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to concentrate on the incredible feeling of Danny's hands sliding over his skin.

Danny seemed to take his time to enjoy the tactile sensation and the response of Steve's skin, which bristled and reacted at the slightest touch.

Steve felt a slight draft, when Danny moved and the sheet slid smoothly to the side, uncovering him completely. He kept his eyes closed trying not to move his arms, when he heard the sound of the cap of the lube bottle.

He felt Danny's comforting weight on his thighs again, and those wonderful hands began to explore and knead his ass. He held his breath for a moment, but Danny's voice sounded softly next to his ear and his breath caressed his neck again, "Relax and breathe... just feel me, okay?"

Steve nodded and relaxed at last, when the slight twinge of pain faded, and Danny's fingers continued his pleasant task. He was burning with the desire to touch Danny... to return the loving attention he was receiving, but he had to gather all his strength to his hands remained in the same place, squeezing the pillow until his knuckles went white.

On three or four occasions, Danny's fingers pressed on that magical spot and some waves of pleasure shook him, while his hips pushed the mattress in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that was building up in his belly. The lid of the lube bottle sounded again, and Steve felt Danny when he settled between his legs and began to push slowly... a moan came from deep in his throat, but he didn't say a word.

Feeling how close they were, Danny increased the pace and strength of his movements, until, finally, Steve couldn't take it anymore and he murmured hoarsely Danny's name, while his climax hit him with an overwhelming force. Danny followed him soon after and they both stayed there, exhausted and sweaty... and incredibly satisfied.

While catching his breath, Danny looked at Steve's hands. They remained in the same place on the pillow and squeezing the fabric. Gently he took both hands and stroked them slowly, kissing them... allowing Steve to finally relax the muscles of his shoulders and move his fingers to regain sensibility.

Danny kissed Steve's shoulders and rolled to the side, until his back was on the mattress. His breathing was slowly returning to its normal rhythm, when Steve raised his head and leaned on his elbows to look at Danny, he approached and kissed him fiercely. Then, he rested his head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, the phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. Without opening his eyes, Steve reached out and felt the wooden surface until his fingers found the phone and took it to his ear to answer, "McGarrett..." a couple of seconds later he said, "Okay... I'll be there."

Finally, he opened his eyes and put the phone back on the bedside table. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he rolled on the bed and sat on the edge. Danny's husky voice said, "Is there a case?"

"Yes..." Steve answered after clearing his throat, "A young couple found a girl's body in Laniakea Beach. She seems to be the daughter of a senior officer at the Brazilian embassy. The governor wants us in this..." Danny made a move to get up, but Steve said, "No... I'll take this one..." He got up and started walking to the bathroom, when he noticed that Danny had also gotten up and was looking at him with a frown. With a smile he retraced his steps and walked around the bed, wrapped his arms around Danny and said, "Your parents' flight arrives at 1 pm. Danny... If you go to the north shore and process the scene with me, you'll never get there on time to pick them up... You still have to go to the office to take Lou's truck before going to the airport." He leaned in, kissed Danny's lips gently and said, unable to suppress a yawn, "Although I would really appreciate a huge cup of coffee."

"Okay. Let's see what I can do for you." Danny picked up his shorts and put them on, while his eyes clung to Steve's naked back and ass, when he walked back to the bathroom. When the door closed and the shower water began to run, Danny sighed satisfied and left the room.


	11. Why doesn’t anyone seem surprised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys overcome some new problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. I'm sorry I took a little longer than usual, but I had to write some scenes twice, because I didn't like them the first time.  
> I hope you like it ... Please enjoy and tell what you think.  
> Thank you for reading

Danny arrived at the airport too early. After parking the Suburban, he walked through the terminal, trying to distract himself watching the multi-colored shops, which offered a wide range of souvenirs, from simple postcards, to shirts with the most bizarre designs and colors. Finally, he bought some leis and went to the baggage claim area, leaned his back on one of the columns, next to one of the carousels and waited.

The place was crowded with tourists waiting around the revolving band, laughing and taking selfies in the middle of a cacophony in which multiple languages were mixed with the sound of the speakers announcing the flight arrivals and departures.

Finally, he saw them. Clara was radiant, wearing a green dress and high-heeled shoes; her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Eddie walked beside her, Danny sighed in relief to see he was completely recovered from his recent surgery, his father's face looked relaxed and happy, or at least, the part which wasn't hidden behind the sunglasses.

Stella was the first to get where Danny was. She looked happy and excited about her first visit to Hawaii. "Heeey, how is my big brother? ..." she said, while she wrapped him in a tight hug.

Danny kissed her on the cheek and hugged her back, after putting a purple flower lei around her neck. "Aloha, little sis. Welcome to Hawaii."

The rest of the hugs was equally affectionate. Bridget narrowed her eyes suspiciously when Danny put the pink and yellow lei around her neck, "Wow! It seems you finally gave up and Hawaii won your heart at last!" Danny smiled again and Bridget couldn't contain herself... she approached him and asked in a very low voice, "What's going on, Danny? I saw you a few weeks ago and you didn't look like this..."

Danny tried to avoid the question "I didn't look like what? What are you talking about?"

She raised her eyebrows and said, "You are distilling happiness from every pore of your skin... Knowing you, I'd suppose you'd be on the verge of hysteria because Grace will go away soon! ... but it's nothing like that. So, Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

After picking up their luggage, Clara and Eddie approached them, Danny bent over to take the heavy bag from his mother's hands and smiled again at Bridget, answering "Yes, I will... but not now."

They all started walking behind them towards the parking lot, while Bridget complained, "Oh, come on Danny! Are you going to leave me in suspense? At least tell me... is it as good as your smile?"

Danny rolled his eyes and answered, "Better..."

The noise inside the truck was deafening when the Suburban left the parking lot and headed to the H1. Everyone was talking at the same time, Clara was bombarding Danny with questions, while Eddie tried to give him some peace, "For heaven's sake, Clara!... let him breathe!"

Stella asked once or twice about Eric, while Bridget and her kids argued over the small portable video game console. The road seemed eternal, but finally they arrived at Danny's house. The detective finally had a break when the family's attention was diverted to Grace, Charlie and Eric... he fled to the kitchen on the pretext of getting some cold drinks for everyone.

* * *

 

The morning had been confusing and the time had passed too quickly, thanks to pressure from the governor to solve the case ASAP. When the victim's identity was confirmed, everything began to happen vertiginously. Jerry had told them that several witnesses saw the girl and her boyfriend at a party, at a friend's house in Hale'iwa the night before. A couple of tourists found her body hidden under the trees, a couple of yards away from the Kamehameha highway.

A bullet wound in the chest was the cause of death. Noelani and two assistants from the ME's office had taken the body. Tani and Junior stayed at the scene talking to the witnesses, while Steve and Lou went to the house of the boy who hosted the party.

When they got there, the confusion was total. Ten or twelve kids waited in the living room, while a couple of HPD officers watched to keep anyone from entering or leaving the house. To increase the tension, the owners of the house arrived a few minutes later and demanded to know why their property was invaded by police cars and surrounded with yellow tape. Steve made a silent gesture to Lou, who went to explain the situation to the nervous couple, while Steve entered the huge kitchen and sat on one of the chairs to start questioning the frightened kids.

Nobody seemed to know anything... All the kids said that the party had gone smoothly. At that moment, Steve watched the restless girl, who was moving nervously in the chair in front of him. She couldn't be more than eighteen or nineteen years old; her blond hair was messy and her eyes were red from crying.

"Listen Megan..." Steve said quietly, "I know this is difficult, but I need your help. Melinda was your best friend... At what time did you see her for the last time?"

The girl answered, her voice was constantly interrupted by sobs, "We arrived together at the party last night... after a while, she left me near the pool, because she saw Jenny at the bar and went to join her... I spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun with my friends."

"So, you didn't see her again for the rest of the night."

The girl replied, "Once... I saw her in the bathroom. She had drunk and she was sprinkling water on her face. I... I shouldn't leave her alone."

Steve reached out and gently pressed the girl's forearm, she shivered visibly as she rubbed her hands nervously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"She had been with Jenny all night long..." Before Steve's eyes, she explained, "She liked Jenny... a lot, but on campus, she barely dare to talk with her, because Hal used to get mad..."

"Hal, is her boyfriend?"

She frowned and replied, "Not really... they dated a couple of times, but Melinda wasn't really interested in him..." Megan tilted her head and whispered in a voice so low, that Steve had to approach her to hear what she was saying, "Mel wasn't interested in boys... she dated them from time to time, to keep up appearances, but she was... I mean, she liked girls."

Steve nodded and asked, "Why did she need to keep up appearances?"

She narrowed her eyes, as if it was a really stupid question and explained, "She was the captain of the cheerleading squad... One of the most popular girls in college. She never told to anyone, not even her parents... she thought they wouldn't understood. I think the only ones who knew about it, were me... and Jenny."

"Megan ..." Steve carefully chose the words, "I'm sorry but I must to ask you... Melinda and you were involved... romantically?"

She shook her head sadly, "No... we were friends. Jenny is the first girl with whom she had something... as I told you, she was afraid."

"What about Hal?" Steve asked. She shook her head again and replied, "He was interested in her. You know... she was something like his trophy. He's the quarterback of the football team and all the girls drool over him... but he liked Melinda."

"You said that Hal got mad at her for talking to Jenny. Did he know about the relationship between them?"

Megan gradually calmed down and her breathing was almost normal when she frowned and replied, "I'm not sure... Mel never told him, but I think he knew..."

Steve tried to make his voice sound calm and reassuring. She knew Megan was a valuable source of information and he didn't want to scare her even more than she already was. "Do you know if Mel and Hal ever argued... violently?"

"She told me about one or two occasions when they fought loudly. Apparently, Hal wasn't happy with the occasional dates and he wanted more."

Steve looked up and asked a woman, dressed in HPD uniform, who was standing by the door, "This guy... Hal. Is he here?" She answered, "No, sir. You've already talked to all the kids, there's just another girl..." She looked down to read the little notebook in her hands, "Her name is Jenny Michaels... There's no one else."

Steve looked back at Megan and asked, "Did you see at what time was Hal out of the party?" She shook her head.

"Okay... thanks, Megan," Steve said, "Why don't you go with Officer Sanders? She'll take you home... We could need to talk to you again, okay? "

The girl nodded and got up. Before turning around she looked at him with deep sadness and said, "Please find who did this..." Steve nodded and said, "I will... I promise."

At that time, a girl with dark curly hair entered the kitchen, accompanied by another HPD officer. She seemed in shock... she was oblivious to everything around her, until Steve asked "Jenny?"

The shy girl nodded silently and sat in front of Steve, while he asked, "How old are you, Jenny?"

"Seventeen..." She answered softly.

"Listen, Jenny... You're underage. I want you to know that, you really don't have to talk to me if you don't want to... We can wait for your parents to get here. Do you understand?" She nodded one more time and stayed there, with lost, fixed gaze, while Steve left the room and met Lou in the living room. They both went out to the terrace while Steve said, "We need to talk to Jerry, we need him to find out everything he can about this guy... Hal."

Lou asked, "Is he the boyfriend?"

Steve shook his head and answered, "No... but I think he can be our main suspect. Apparently, Hal had romantic intentions with the victim, but she rejected him."

"Okay..." Lou answered, and walked away with the phone next to his ear, to call Jerry. Steve went back into the house, just as Jenny's parents entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michaels..." Steve approached them and held out his hand, which was briefly shook by the couple, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, from Five-0. I understand that your daughter is underage... that's why we were waiting for you before talking to her."

Mr. Michaels stammered, "Where's Jenny... is she okay?"

Steve nodded and started walking back to the kitchen, "She's fine... she's waiting for you."

Mrs. Michaels asked in a low voice, "We knew about Melinda… is Jenny a suspect?"

Steve looked at the woman, raising his eyebrows... He wasn't sure he understood the question, "No, ma'am. Jenny is a potential witness... we just want to know what she could see or hear during the party and if she saw Melinda when she left. Maybe she can help us figure out who killed that girl."

When, finally, they were all sitting around the kitchen table, Steve asked, "Jenny... Were you and Melinda together at the party, last night?"

The girl nodded silently, Steve asked, "Were you with her when she left?"

The girl's weak voice answered, "We were together until one o'clock or one thirty... She told me she needed to go home..."

Steve took a deep breath, before asking, "Jenny... Did something happen last night? Something... let's say, unusual?" She frowned and said," I don't understand... "

Steve tried again, "Maybe she argued with someone…"

She hesitated for a moment and then replied, "I don't know..."

"Okay... I'll be clearer. I have witnesses who said Melinda was with you all night long, Jenny. I'm sorry, but I must ask you, did you two have a fight?"

"Wait a minute!..." Jenny's father interrupted him, "You told me my daughter is not a suspect, why do you ask her if she and Melinda fought?"

Steve explained calmly, "I'm just trying to see all the angles, Mr. Michaels. Apparently, according to witnesses, Jenny was the last person to see Melinda alive."

Mr. Michaels stood up and said, "Okay... no more questions until my lawyer is present. If you excuse us, Commander..." Steve shrugged as he watched Jenny leave the room with her parents.

When he left the kitchen, Steve met Lou who said, "Jerry found out some interesting things about that guy, Hal... Harold Rodgers. Son of a major businessman... His father has some plastic factories on the mainland. The mother is born and raised on Oahu and his family has their permanent residence in Kahala. The boy is quite a character... He’s twenty-one and is the typical sportsman, titular quarterback of the college football team... Jerry found something else, the boy has a criminal record."

They both left the house and got into the Silverado. When Steve started the engine, he looked at Lou inquisitively, the captain said, "Apparently there are two complaints against him for violence... A former girlfriend from the university... the guy yelled at her several times and the last time, he threw some stones and broke several windows on the girl's house, because he suspected that she was cheating on him. He was arrested and served his sentence doing community service and spent some time of anger management therapy."

When Steve turned right in the highway, he asked, "Do we have an address?"

Forty minutes later, the Silverado was parked in front of Harold Rodgers' house. Steve and Lou walked to the front door and knocked twice. The door opened just a couple of inches, a second later. The guy's red eyes looked at them from the other side. Lou's deep voice echoed through the air, "Harold Rodgers... Five-0. We need to ask you some questions."

* * *

 

The guy was sitting in the chair in the interrogation room, his head hidden between his hands and crying loudly. "I didn't hurt Mel... I'd never do that! ... I loved her!"

Lou walked from one side to another, while Steve, standing by the door, looked at him in silence. The captain said, "Hal... we know you were at the party last night... What happened? Did you try to get close to Melinda, but you noticed that she was with Jenny? That bothered you, right? So, you decided that if she wasn't with you, she wouldn't be with anyone else."

"What? ... No!" The boy seemed genuinely confused, "I saw Melinda at the party... I tried to talk to her, but she just said hello and she left... What do you mean she was with Jenny?"

The captain narrowed his eyes and said, "Oh, come on Hal! ... Don't play with me... You knew Melinda and Jenny had something… you knew they were together in a relationship and you didn't like that, did you?... That's why you followed her when she left the house and you killed her, didn't you?"

"That's not true! ... Do you mean that she and Jenny were together?... That they were in love with one another?"

Steve spoke for the first time, "You mean you didn't know, Hal? For real?"

The boy tilted his head again, in a defeated attitude. "I suspected that... I had some doubts, because Mel never accepted my insinuations. I saw them together a couple of times in the corridors of the university, but I thought they were just friends... or at least, that's what I wanted to believe".

Steve raised his eyebrows and asked, "What about the fights, Hal? I have witnesses who told me that you and Melinda fought loudly a couple of times."

"Yes... we did" the boy admitted, "I was frustrated because I really liked her... but I would never hurt her... not like that." Hal's gaze darkened for a moment, remembering something. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Steve, who asked, "What is it...?"

"Now I remember... One night, Mel and I were going out on a date, we would go to the beach because some friends would make a bonfire... you know, roast marshmallows, listen to music... those stuff... Her phone rang, and she got nervous when she picked up. I only heard a couple of words... she was apologizing for something. When the call ended, he told me a bunch of silly excuses and said she couldn't go with me, because she already had another date and she had forgotten."

Lou leaned in front of the boy and asked, "Melinda said who was that other date with?"

Hal nodded and said, "She told me she had promised Jenny that she would help her with some math test... so he called a cab and left."

Steve took a deep breath and told Lou. "It looks like we'll have to talk to Jenny again..." he picked up his phone and dialed a number while saying. "I'll call Ellie... we'll need a warrant..."

* * *

 

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when Steve and Lou arrived at Jenny Michaels' house. Adam got there shortly after, with the judge's warrant. When the door opened, Jenny's father looked at them defiantly, "What do you want now?"

"Mr. Michaels..." Steve said, "We need to talk to Jenny again."

"No... I already told you that you won't talk to her without my lawyer."

"Fair enough..." Lou walked a couple of steps, gave the astonished man the envelope with the warrant and said, "Then, you'd better call your lawyer, Mr. Michaels, because Jenny is suspect of Melinda's murder and we're here to arrest her."

Mr. Michaels carefully read the document and sighed... after a couple of seconds, he looked at his wife and said, "Call my lawyer." Then he followed the three men who entered the house while Steve asked, "Where's Jenny?"

Michaels looked up and said, "Upstairs, in her bedroom."

They climbed the stairs and approached the closed door of Jenny's bedroom. Steve knocked on the door and said, "Jenny Michaels, Five-0, open the door!"

At that moment, Steve felt the familiar pain and burn that penetrated his skin, when the unmistakable sound of a gunshot was heard and the bullet went through the door hitting him.

* * *

 

It had been more than three hours since they arrived from the airport and the hustle had not diminished a bit. Everyone talked and laughed sitting around the coffee table in the living room, while the kids played video games loudly in Grace's room.

The jokes went on uninterruptedly, while the empty bottles of beer were accumulated, bit by bit, on the table, under Danny's watchful eye, who had only drunk water after his first beer. Bridget and Clara had tried, unsuccessfully, to get him to explain the reason for his happy mood, despite the efforts of Eddie and Stella to make them give up and leave him alone.

At that moment, Danny's phone rang and, grateful for the interruption, he got up, looked at the screen and answered, "Hey Lou! ..."

Silence invaded the room suddenly, when everyone noticed Danny's face contracted and paled. "What happened? Is he okay?" A couple of seconds later he said, "Okay... I'm on my way."

When the call ended, Clara asked worried, "What's wrong?"

Danny took a deep breath, trying to contain the surge of worry that was beginning to form in his throat, his family didn't need to see him fall apart in a panic attack. Trying to keep calm, he answered, "It's Steve... he's hurt... he was shot".

Eddie got up and walked to his son, asking "How bad is it?"

Danny hesitated before answering, "I hope it's not too bad... Lou said he was taken to the hospital, it seems that the bullet hit his left shoulder but it seems there's no serious damage... Listen, guys... I have to go."

Bridget got up, took her purse and said, "I'll go with you..." Danny didn't argue. He simply took his keys, put his phone in his pants pocket and opened the door, while saying to his father, "Don't say anything to Grace... I'll call you as soon as I know something, okay?"

Danny's hands clung tightly to the steering wheel while the Camaro was going full speed heading Tripler Army Medical Center. Bridget looked at him from the passenger seat. "He'll be fine, Danny," she said, trying to help him calm down.

Danny said hoarsely, "I know..."

She said, "Then... I don't understand." Bridget tried to get his brother to look at her, but Danny's eyes were still on the road. "I'm sure it's not the first time Steve gets hurt. They told you it's not so bad..."

Danny lost his temper for a moment, "That doesn't mean I have to get used to that Neanderthal being hurt... I know it has happened before, Bridget... more times than anybody should endure... But I will never get used to it, okay?"

She raised her hands in a conciliatory gesture, "All right... all right! It's just that I... I wonder why this time is different, Danny... That's all. "

Danny sighed, as he parked the Camaro and switched off the engine. For a minute, the silence inside the car was total. Then he said in a low voice, "It's just because now, everything is different. Bridget."

She put her hand on her brother's shoulder and asked, "Why, Danny?"

He sighed again and said, "This is not what we had planned... Steve and I were going to tell you when we were all together."

Bridget's eyes widened when the realization hit her, "Finally, huh?"

Danny narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at her, "Finally?" He asked.

She smiled and replied, "Yes... finally, you guys realized what you feel for each other, didn't you?"

Danny nodded in silence, surprised, once again, because everyone seemed to have known, long before him, about his feelings for Steve.

"How long, Danny?" Bridget asked.

Danny couldn't help but blush and replied, "We've been together for over a month now."

Despite the reduced space and the gear lever and the instrument panel between them, Bridget pulled him into a hug as she said, "I'm glad to hear that! ..."

Danny briefly returned the hug and moved away, because the uncomfortable position. He looked at his sister's eyes and asked, "Why doesn’t anyone seem surprised?"

Bridget smiled and replied, "You love each other... that was evident, even before you realized it... I noticed it the first time I saw you together on the Hilton beach, remember?... The expression in Steve's eyes when he looked at you... Or your look every time you talked about him at home... even though you complained all the time about him... your eyes said something different."

Finally, Bridget opened the door and got out of the car, saying, "Come on... let's see how Steve is, before you faint from worry..." Danny pulled a backpack from the Camaro's trunk and followed her.

As they walked through the hospital corridors, Danny asked, "How am I going to tell Mom and Dad? ... I have no idea how they're going to take the news." She stopped and looked at him, before answering, "Simply by telling them, Danny. They love you and they will be happy if you are happy." Before entering the ER, Danny couldn't help thinking that he wished he felt the same confidence.

Tani, Junior, Adam and Lou were sitting in the waiting room, when Danny and Bridget came in. Danny walked quickly towards them and asked, "How is he?"

Lou put a hand on Danny's shoulder and replied, "He's okay... the doctor came out a few minutes ago. He said that the bullet had been removed and Steve may need some physical therapy sessions, but he'll be fine, Danny... I think they're doing the paperwork to let him to go home. "

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, pressed Lou's arm firmly, thanking him. Then, he walked to the desk to talk to a busy girl, who was typing on a computer and trying to answer the questions of four or five people at the same time. Before it was his turn, the doctor came out of the ER and smiled when he saw Danny, "Detective Williams! We were waiting for you... You can come in... Commander McGarrett is in cubicle number four."

Danny ran down the corridor to the cubicle. He quickly opened the curtain and tried not to laugh when he saw Steve. The man was sitting on a stretcher and struggling to remove the uncomfortable gown which covered his torso... his movements were hampered by a sling which held his left arm, and the white bandage which covered his shoulder almost completely.

When Steve saw Danny, he couldn’t prevent a huge smile from appearing on his face. Then, he thought better, when he noticed Danny's worried face, and changed his expression, wearing his best scolded child face.

Danny crossed the short distance and approached him. He put his hands on Steve's cheeks and leaned down to kiss his lips fiercely. "One day Steven! ..." He said, "I can't leave you one day, because you end up getting some gunshots."

Steve gave a shy smile and said, "Don't overreact, Danny. Some gunshots?... It was just one and I'm fine." When he saw Danny rolling his eyes, he said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Danno! I didn't want you to worry... We never thought the girl could be armed... the door was closed and she..." Danny's lips pressed against his one more time, interrupting him. Then, he hugged him carefully so as not to hurt him and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay... For a moment I was so worried!"

The nurse entered the cubicle, pushing a wheelchair and holding a folder with the medical discharge documents. While Steve signed them and received the usual string of medical recommendations, Danny opened the backpack and pulled out a T-shirt; then, he helped Steve put it on.

Ten minutes later, they went out the door of the ER, to be surrounded by the team guys, who began to bombard Steve with questions.

"How do you feel?" Tani asked, visibly relieved.

"I'm fine..." Steve kept saying that, again and again. Finally, he looked up and his eyes met Lou's, as he asked, "What happened to Jenny?"

The captain replied, "Duke took her to the interrogation room. I'm going to talk to her right now... Although I don't think there's much more to be clarified in this case." Steve nodded and said, "Okay, keep me informed, please."

Lou turned around to leave, walking to the exit with Adam. Tani and Junior also said goodbye, saying they would hurry to complete the paperwork. When everyone left, Steve saw Bridget finally. "Heeey! ..." he greeted her, while she got up and approached him; She leaned over and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek, while Steve said to her, "I'm sorry for interrupting the family reunion..."

She smiled and said, "Don’t be silly!" She looked at him with a knowing smile that Steve couldn't understand. She kept talking, "Just do me a favor, will you? Please don't let them shoot you again... at least while I'm here. I wouldn't like to spend my short vacation in paradise, trying to prevent my brother from having a heart attack, okay?"

"I promise." Steve answered, as Danny pushed the wheelchair to the exit.

On the Camaro, Steve tried to engage in a casual conversation with Bridget who occupied the backseat. He tried to talk about the flight, the kids or the weather in Jersey, but the mischievous look in those brown eyes in the rearview mirror, ended all his attempts. Finally, he gave up, turned his head to look at her and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing..." She answered without being able to suppress a smile.

Steve looked at Danny and asked again, "Danny, what's going on?"

Without looking away from the road, Danny shrugged and replied, "She knows..."

Steve's eyes widened and he said, "Oh!" After two or three seconds of an awkward silence, he said, "I thought we'd tell them together."

Danny turned to look at him for a moment and then his gaze returned to the road, "I didn't say anything, Steve... but she's a detective’s sister and she guessed..."

Bridget joined in the conversation, "In my defense... it wasn't too difficult to guess. I just needed to see Danny's worried face when he knew you were hurt... that confirmed what I already suspected for a while."

Steve frowned and asked, "Really?" Then he looked at Danny and asked, "Why doesn't anyone seem surprised?"

Danny shrugged and snorted, "Apparently, we were the only couple of idiots on earth who had not noticed. I guess that could make things a little easier, don't you?"

Steve nodded and looked back at Bridget, "What do you think about that?"

She smiled again and replied, "I'm happy for you guys... You can trust me, Steve. It's been a long, long time since I saw that smile of complete and absolute happiness on Danny's face and I think I'm not wrong when I say that smile is because of you."

Steve took a deep breath and said, "Thank you... I'm also happy... I think I've never been so happy in all my life... I just hope your folks are so easy to convince."

* * *

 

When the door opened and Danny, Steve and Bridget got into the house, the entire Williams family was gathered in the living room. An expectant silence floated around the room for a moment. Finally, Grace got up and walked towards Steve, giving him a big hug; he suppressed a wince and Danny said, "Careful, Monkey!" Grace moved away a little and said, "I'm sorry! ... Are you okay?"

Steve gently kissed the girl's cheek and smiled saying, "Yes, Gracie... I'm fine." He walked to the living room and hugged Clara, who kissed him on the cheek and said looking at the sling, "Oh Steve! I'm glad it was nothing serious."

Eddie shook his right hand and Eric approached and bumped his fist with Steve's, who said, "Hey... E-Train! How are you?"

Eric smiled, as he said to his mother, "This is the famous Steve McGarrett." Stella approached shyly, while Steve bent over and kissed her on the cheek, saying, "It's nice to meet you finally."

She smiled and said, "I feel like I've known you for a long time... Danny talks about you all the time. Although, for all the complaints, it's hard to decide if he loves you or hates you". Bridget intentionally cleared her throat and Steve couldn't keep his cheeks from flushing.

"Uncle Steeeeeve!" A childish voice sounded in the room, while a whirlwind in the shape of Charlie, ran to Steve, who knelt to squat position. Danny's hand came up, just in time to stop his son's mad run and prevent him from hitting the injured shoulder. The hug was brief... Charlie moved away when he saw the arm held by the sling and asked, frowning. "Did they hurt you, Uncle Steve?"

Steve smiled as his right hand ruffled the kid's blond hair, "Just a little bit, Charlie. But, after that hug, I feel better."

The kid smiled proudly and said, "Then I'm going to give you lots of hugs, Uncle Steve, so you can get well very soon." The boy put his little arms around Steve's neck again, while the adults watched, smiling, the easy and natural interaction between them.

"Okay... that's enough," Eddie said, "Let the guy catch his breath, will you?" Steve got up, walked to the couch and sat down, while Charlie disappeared again towards his room. Clara left the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel and said, "The lasagna is ready, Everybody, come to dinner!"

The talk after dinner was quiet, it seemed as if finally, the batteries of everyone in the family, had been spent after all the emotions accumulated during the day. Charlie fell asleep in Bridget's arms; Sophie and Teddie got up and went back to their Astral Chain video game in Grace's room. The girl was about to join them, but Danny stopped her, "Stay for a moment, Monkey! Will you?"

Grace sat down and everyone, except Bridget, looked at Danny expectantly. Finally, the detective cleared his throat and said, "There's some news that we would like to share with you, and we want to do it before the party."


	12. I won't let you down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The end of the story. This chapter was a little longer than expected, but there were still some loose ends that had to be closed properly. I'm infinitely grateful to all of you who read and enjoyed this story. Especially to all those who took a few seconds to comment. You are the best.  
> Please, take a little bit of your time to tell me what you felt or thought about this story and again, Thank you.

_Grace sat down and everyone, except Bridget, looked at Danny expectantly. Finally, the detective cleared his throat and said, "There's some news that we would like to share with you, and we want to do it before the party."_

Everyone around the table was silent, intrigued by Danny's words. Steve felt himself sinking into the chair and his gaze briefly met Grace's; the girl tried to make her eyes convey the confidence he needed.

Clara finally spoke, "Are you finally going to tell us the reason for that stupid smile?" She looked at Danny's expression again and asked, "Is this about Rachel and that absurd second chance you two seem to be looking for?" Her eyes looked for Grace and she said apologetically, "I'm sorry, dear. I know she's your mother and I wish the best for her, but you have to admit that sequels are never any good... and in this case, I think it's not healthy for any of them."

Danny was silent for a few seconds, letting his mother release her tirade. Clara looked at him again, frowned and said, "Look, Daniel. I know you were trying to be together again, but I have to tell you that..."

Danny finally spoke, raising his hands to ask for silence, "Mom! Mom! Please... Listen... This has nothing to do with Rachel... at least not in the way you're thinking."

"So... is there someone new? Did you meet someone?" Clara couldn't help hope emerge from her words.

Danny smiled again and said, "Sort of..."

Clara was about to begin a new rant, but Eddie said, "For God's sake, dear! Let him talk."

She looked down, embarrassed and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry... please, go on."

"Okay... My mother's wise intuition guessed part of the truth... I'm in a new relationship with someone." Danny rubbed his sweaty hands on the fabric of his pants and spoke again. "Everyone knows that I hate being alone... Since the divorce, I tried, by all means, to have romantic relationships with different people. I've always believed that I'm never better than when I'm in love..."

Danny leaned forward until his elbows were resting on the immaculate white tablecloth which covered the table. "The truth is... those relationships ... including my two unsuccessful attempts to reconcile with Rachel... never worked." His eyes searched for Steve's, but the man was still staring at his hands, so Danny kept talking, "I never understood why... at least until now."

Clara was about to ask again, but the looks of Eddie and Bridget forced her to remain silent, Danny smiled and said, "Yes... mom. Now I know why none of those relationships worked... now I understand why I could never tell Gabby or Melissa that I loved them... the reason is simple: Honestly, I was never in love with any of them. I have to confess that I was with them just because of my fear of being alone... they were beautiful and funny, but I didn't love them, and I never could imagine a future with any of them..."

Eddie asked, "And now, Danny? This new relationship changes that?"

Danny took a sip of water and answered, "Yes... dad. I think it does. For the first time since my divorce... or maybe before that... I can finally imagine a future."

Stella smiled and said, "When did you meet that person, Danny? Are we going to meet her?"

Danny focused on the first question, "Everyone knows that, when I moved to Hawaii, I was the most miserable guy on planet earth. I spent my time just surviving and looking forward to seeing Grace again..." He smiled and looked lovingly at his daughter. Then he kept talking, "Gradually, everything changed, and I was so stupid or so blind that I didn't realize until a month ago, more or less..." Danny took a deep breath, as if he wanted to convey the frustration he felt for all the time he lost, "I realized that, after so many years, the only person, besides Grace, who made my life here bearable and who, slowly made Hawaii my home... that person was in front of me, all time."

Clara couldn't help but ask, despite the reproachful looks her husband and daughters gave her, "You mean you've known that person for a long time?"

"Actually yes, Mom..." Danny nodded and explained, "But, as I said, this relationship is still brand new... we've been together for five weeks now."

Once again, Clara ignored her family and asked, "And what changed between you two, Danny? ... I mean, if you've known each other for so long... Why didn't you do something about it before?"

Danny cleared his throat. This was proving a bit more difficult than he had imagined, "Some things happened that made us realize that, what we feel for each other is much stronger and perennial than just a friendship... even when it's the best and greatest friendship I've ever had in my life." He tried to look at Steve again, who finally lifted his head and allowed their eyes to connect.

Danny could see the exact moment when the members of his family began to understand. Everyone's glances moved from Danny to Steve, who was sitting at the other end of the table. Everyone seemed surprised, except for Bridget and Grace, who were sitting next to each other, smiling.

Stella was the first to recover from the initial surprise and said, smiling broadly, "Oooh! You mean... you two guys?" Danny nodded, smiling. Stella said, "I guess we should have imagined that... I mean, everything fits... I think the enthusiasm with which you talked about him, every time you went to Jersey, it must have been a clear clue, right?"

Eddie was frowning and shaking his head. When he could speak, he simply asked, with a tone of voice that made Danny shudder, "Why we didn't know this about you?... I mean, you were always with women before. You never said you were interested in men..."

The smile had disappeared from Danny's face. He looked at Steve again, and replied, "I'm not... At least I'm not interested in all men... It's only Steve… and I didn't know about it myself either dad, none of us did..." He pointed to Steve and he said, "I've never felt this way before... I've never been interested in a guy before, not in that way... I've always had good friends... but this is... I don't know how to explain it. This is different." Steve nodded silently.

Eddie got up suddenly and asked, "Different? How can it be, Danny?... How can someone change that way from one day to the next?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know... I guess it didn't happen from one day to the next... but I can't tell you when it did... at first, this was a shock to ourselves too. But the fact is that things are what they are, dad... Believe me, we've talked about it and we're no closer to understand it than you are now, but we've decided that we won't obsess with it or waste more time trying to find out or label it."

Danny got up and walked to Eddie... the confused look in his father's eyes was still there. Danny tried to explain it in the best way he could, "Steve and I have something which very few people can find... We know each other, dad... better than anyone has ever known us before. Our bond goes beyond being just work partners or best friends... Each one of us has traveled the whole world to bring the other back; we've saved the other's life so many times that we've lost count." He tried to put his hands on his father's shoulders, but Eddie walked away. Danny sighed resignedly and said, "Steve is the best man I've ever known... he's a great guy and loyal to death... The fact is, today, I'm alive... in every possible way, thanks to him."

Without saying another word, Eddie turned around and walked to the glass doors, opened them and went out into the garden; Clara followed him. Danny tried to go after them, but Steve got up and approached him, taking him by the forearm, and said, "You should give him some time, Danny." Then, he looked at the others and said sadly, "I think I should go... Please excuse me."

He started to walk towards the door, but Grace took his hand, trying to keep him from leaving. Steve came over and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "It's better this way, Gracie."

Eric got up, came over and hugged him as hard as he could, without hurting the injured shoulder, saying "No matter what others say... I know you both guys, and I owe you so much... I know what you are for each other and I know you've gone through many things in all these years to finally be together... You deserve each other and no one can deny you the right to be happy."

Steve smiled sadly as he patted Eric's back and said, "Thank you, E-Train..." A few seconds later, he opened the door and left the house, followed by Danny, who closed the door softly behind him.

In the living room, Grace looked out the window and saw Danny and Steve standing next to the Camaro. Both men spoke for couple of minutes in a low voice and finally they hugged each other. Grace turned around and looked at her aunts. "This is so absurd!" She said in frustration, as she walked to the couch and sat down. They sat next to her, while Stella asked Bridget. "Why aren't you surprised with all this?"

Bridget smiled and said, "Let's just say I had a talk with Danny about it while we were going to the hospital... a talk that confirmed what I already suspected for a long time." Seeing the confused expression on her sister's face, Bridget explained, "If you had seen them together before, you would know what I'm talking about." Her gaze focused on Grace and asked, "Don't you agree, Grace?"

The girl nodded sadly and sighed as she replied, "Of course... Those two have loved each other for a long time... even before they figured it out themselves... I just want them to be happy."

Bridget put her arm around her niece's shoulders and said, "They will be, Grace... They are strong and determined to overcome any obstacle... So, you can be sure they're gonna make it."

* * *

 

Danny closed the door and walked behind Steve, who had picked up his phone and tried to call a cab. "Hey!" He said. "Wait a minute, will you?"

When they reached the Camaro, Steve turned around and looked at Danny in silence; He leaned back on the trunk and listened. Danny approached him and said, "I'm sorry..."

Steve took a deep breath and said, "We should have expected something like this to happen, Danny... It's a lot to get... I guess your dad needs some time." He paused and said, "He's not the first and, unfortunately, he won't be the last to feel uncomfortable or annoyed with this."

Danny replied, "Yes... I know. But like I said before, we're not going to be obsessed, Steve. We've decided that we want to be together..." Suddenly, a shadow of doubt crossed his face and he asked, "Because that's what we decided, isn't it?"

Steve nodded with conviction and replied, "Yes, Danny... but you must give your dad the time he needs. Maybe you should talk to him again... We don't know what your mom thinks either, Danny... and I think my presence here is only going to complicate things... I really think it's best if I go home. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Danny didn't allow himself to be persuaded, just walked over and wrapped Steve in a careful but intense hug, saying, "Please... don't go!" Steve tilted his head, closed his eyes and buried his nose in Danny's neck, inhaling deeply.

After an eternal moment, Steve tried to break the hug and move away, before Danny's helpless look. But at that moment, the door opened, and Eddie walked quickly towards them. They both looked at him as he approached; Uncertainty weighed painfully in their guts.

An awkward silence floated between them for a moment, until Eddie took Danny by the arms and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry!" he said softly.

Danny relaxed visibly and hugged his dad back. A moment later, Eddie moved away and looked at the confused expression on Steve's face. He tried to apologize, "I didn't get it... maybe I still don't... You need to understand, Steve. I grew up in a very conservative family. But I also know that I must evolve... I must understand that there are things... decisions that my son or my daughters can take with which I may not agree... but no matter what happens, they are my children and I will always love them... and if Danny thinks you're the person he wants to share his future with, so there's nothing more to say..." Eddie held out his hand to Steve, who shook it tightly. Eddie pulled him and hugged him, saying, "Welcome to the family, son..."

A minute later, the three men walked back to the house. Steve came in timidly, trying to avoid his eyes met Clara's, but she walked towards him and hugged him, while Danny smiled and closed the door again. When the hug ended, she gently kissed Steve on the cheek and said, "I want to thank you..."

Steve frowned and said, "Thank me? For what?"

Clara answered, "For everything you do for Danny every day... You're just what he needs. Thanks for that and for making him happy." Steve leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, saying," He does so much more for me, Clara..."

At that moment, his phone rang and he walked towards the backyard while answering, "Hey Lou..."; Eddie walked to the couch, joining Bridget and Stella, who looked at him curiously, while Danny went to the kitchen with Clara and asked her in a low voice, "What did you say to him?"

Clara shrugged as she put the lasagna in the fridge and began cleaning the kitchen. "Oh... I just told him I wasn't willing to lose another son because of preconceived and absurd ideas... I told him that, regardless of not understanding your decision, he had to accept and respect it."

Noticing the expression of sadness that briefly crossed her son's face, Clara explained, "We lost Matty, Daniel. I'm always going to ask myself what we did wrong... A part of me will always have the doubt of whether I supported him and gave him what he needed from me... But I can't do anything for him now... So, I'm not willing to lose you, for the simple fact that your father and I were educated a long time ago with rigid social standards. We have to modernize ourselves... we must understand and accept that you must be free and decide your life, no matter what anyone thinks about it."

Danny sighed and looked at his mother intensely, "I know, mom. But this is so important to me... I don't just want you to accept him... I want... I need my family to love Steve, because my children and I love him very much... I want you to understand that he's a vital part of our family and I need you to love him for that."

"And we will, Daniel... Maybe your father will have a hard time... he's a good man, but he’s stubborn, just like you. I'm positive that, in the end, he'll love him, all of us will."

She wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, then took Danny's hand in hers and said, "Steve is a wonderful man and I know he won't let you down... You're really lucky, and I’m proud of you, because you both decided to fight for what you have. I'm happy for you."

* * *

 

It was ten o'clock at night, when they decided it was time to get ready to go to sleep. All the plans that Danny and Steve had made the night before went overboard when Eric invited his cousins to spend the night in his apartment, so they can go surfing early next morning. After the expected and inevitable stream of recommendations, everyone got into the car with enthusiasm, under the watchful eye of Danny and Bridget; When Eric started the engine, Stella settled into the passenger seat, while Grace, Teddie and Sophie squeezed each other into the backseat, arguing loudly; the engine roared when the boy stepped on the accelerator pedal and the car went away.

Danny put his hand on Bridget's waist as they walked back to the house. She put her arm around his shoulders and, with a mischievous look and a smile on her lips, said, "Why don't you take Steve home and spend some quality time with him?"

He hesitated for a moment, but she said, "Oh come on, Danny! It's been a long day for everyone... Steve is tired and sore... Mom and dad can stay in your room and I'll sleep in Grace's bed and take care of Charlie for you."

Finally, Danny gave up, smiled and kissed his sister's cheek while saying, "Sounds like a good plan..."

* * *

 

They didn't talk on the way home. When Danny turned off the Camaro's engine in the driveway, Steve got out of the car and started walking toward the house. When he opened the door, a cheerful Eddie came out to greet him, wagging his tail enthusiastically. Steve started walking to the kitchen, but Danny stopped him and handed him a bag containing several yellow jars filled with pills, "I'll feed Eddie and Mr. Pickles. Why don't you go up and take your meds?"

Steve gave him a half smile, feeling the fatigue build up in his bones and a throbbing pain in his shoulder, going down his arm and tensing his muscles.

When Danny entered the room, half an hour later, Steve was lying on the bed, with his back against the pillows and his eyes closed. Danny smiled when he saw that the man had put on shorts, but he had decided not to fight with the sling to take off his shirt. Steve was frowning and his breathing was irregular, but Danny couldn't tell if it was because of the pain, or his father's disappointing reaction.

Silently, he went to the bathroom and closed the door. He couldn't help but share the same disappointment, but he knew his dad and he knew that, in the end, love would overcome his fears and prejudices... or at least, he hoped so. After brushing his teeth, he opened the bathroom door and switched off the light. He went around the bed and sat next to Steve, who was still in the same position, although the tension in his shoulder seemed to have relaxed a little with the help of the painkillers.

Danny approached him and asked, gently touching the sling, "Do you want me to help you with this?" The answer was a slight nod, so Danny started struggling with the straps and velcro, and carefully removed the annoying contraption; then, he helped Steve roll on the bed to rest on his right side, in a more comfortable position. The man sighed with relief and said in a low voice, without opening his eyes, "Thanks, Danny... I love you."

Carefully, Danny lay down behind him, and hugged him, pressing his chest against Steve's back as he said, "You're very welcome... I love you too. Now, you need sleep."

* * *

 

When Steve opened his eyes, he was alone in the bed and felt cold, even though the sheets were still warm. Yawning, he tried to stretch the muscles that were stiff from having spent all night in the same position. He immediately regretted it, because a twinge of pain shot up from his injured shoulder and ran down his arm. He snorted in frustration, Damn it! He hated this... At this time, he should be in the ocean for his morning exercise.

Danny came into the room carrying a tray. The detective had already showered and was wearing jeans and a striped shirt. The delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee reached Steve's nose and finished waking him. Danny put the tray on the dressing table and came over to help him sit down and lean on the pillows. After a brief kiss, he said, "Good morning..." Steve yawned and replied, "Morning, Danno."

Danny took the sling and began to place it around Steve's left arm. He went to the bedside table and spent a minute reading the labels on the yellow jars; He chose the dose carefully, placing three pills in Steve's hand along with the water bottle.

"I don't want painkillers Danny... they make me sleepy." Steve moaned wayward. But Danny remained unperturbed, "I know you don't want them, but you need them. Also, you must take the antibiotic to avoid infection... so, please, for once, don't be a child and take them, will you?"

Reluctantly, he put the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a sip of water. Danny put the tray on Steve's legs, who took the cup and took a deep breath, drinking a couple of sips with delight.

Danny sat next to him, holding his cup. A couple of toast covered with a thin slice of fresh cheese and sprinkled with a dark and delicious honey, completed the frugal breakfast.

At 9 o'clock, they left the house and met Kamekona, who had parked a huge truck in the driveway. He and his boys came to set up everything for Grace's party that night. So, they walked with them around the house, towards the backyard and, after some indications, they went to work, leaving the huge Hawaiian guy and his people to take care of everything.

The morning was quite calm. Lou told them about Jenny Michaels interrogation. Apparently, when leaving the party, Jenny had a nasty fight with Melinda. The girl had decided that she couldn't go on with the pressure of a clandestine relationship, and she broke up with Jenny. Both had cried when Melinda proposed that they could be just best friends. In an offer of peace, Jenny proposed to take Melinda home, and both got into her father's car.

The conversation heated up again and Melinda ended up getting off the car just a few minutes later. Jenny said that Melinda started walking to the beach, disappearing behind the row of trees that bordered the Kamehameha highway, and ignoring Jenny's insistent calls for her to come back. Furious, the girl had gotten out of the car, after looking in the glove box for her father's gun.

Lou finished his explanation, "Jenny said she didn't realize what she had done, until she saw Melinda lying on the sand with blood gushing from her chest. She panicked and the only thing that she could think was to try to hide the body under the trees."

"I don't get it..." Steve said, while shaking his head sadly after listening to Lou's story, leaning on the edge of his desk. "What kind of father keeps a gun in the glove box of his daughter's car?"

Lou shrugged and said, "One who doesn't deserve to be a father, I guess... Someone who doesn't pay attention and has no idea what his daughter needs... This guy Michaels and his wife, didn't know Jenny and Melinda were in a relationship... they really didn't know their daughter... or worse… I think they never cared."

Steve was thinking for a moment. He had known all kinds of parents during his life; from the negligent parents, whose social life was more important than their children feelings and needs; or parents like his dad, whose only option was to get rid of their children and send them away for someone else to take over. It was true that he had also known good parents... interested and loving. And, far away from them, there was Danny. He would never forget his own words that day in court: Danny was the best father he had ever known... The father everyone would want to have. In his opinion, in everything related to responsible fatherhood, Danny had set the bar very high for everyone else.

The detective seemed to understand what Steve was thinking; until then he had only heard the conversation, but suddenly he felt an overwhelming need to change the subject, so he asked, "Did the ballistics analysis confirm the match of the bullet that killed Melinda with the bullet that wounded Steve?"

Lou hurried to answer, as if he had kept the best for the end, "Yes... the gun is registered to Jenny's father. The marks on both bullets match and there's something else..."

Steve and Danny looked at Lou expectantly; the captain smiled and, not wanting to prolong the suspense, he said, "It seems that there's a match with the bullet of an unsolved homicide in 2005. We investigated and it turned out that Mr. Michaels was a person of interest in the murder of a girl in Cleveland, but since they couldn't find the gun and there was no conclusive evidence against him, they had to let him go. We already talked to the detective who investigated the case, Michaels has already been arrested and he should go to Cleveland to face the charges."

Steve frowned, and asked, "You said the gun was registered to his name. Why couldn't they find it? "

Lou raised her eyebrows in a typical gesture of disbelief and replied, "Michales had reported the gun as stolen, a week before the murder."

Danny concluded, making his words match perfectly with Steve's thoughts, "Okay, it seems that in this case, the apple fell very close to the tree."

* * *

 

The party was a success, Grace, her cousins and her friends danced, ate and had fun, while Danny's family and friends drank beer and watched smiling the scene and the follies of young people. The highlight was the screening of the video. The sequence of images showed the different stages of Grace's life and the relationships she had forged over the years.

Danny's family really enjoyed the pictures that seemed to be a faithful witness to Grace's story and affections... The blond detective appeared with her on most of them, as a testament to his undying devotion to his children. There were some pictures with Rachel, Charlie, her grandparents and her friends. There were Chin, Kono, Jerry and Kamekona. There were some pictures of a little girl with pigtails and surrounded by her friends from her troop of Aloha Girls.

Stella smiled at Bridget, finally understanding what her sister wanted to say the day before, about her suspicions about Danny's feelings for Steve. The guy appeared in many pictures with Danny, Grace and Charlie; in all of them it was possible to see the strong bond between them. But in most of them, it was only Steve and Grace. In the baseball field, a Victoria's Secret event or after the disastrous Winter Formal.

Clara leaned toward Danny, speaking very close to his ear to overcome the high volume of the background music, "I want a copy of that video," she told him in a tone that didn't admit debate. Danny smiled and nodded.

When the video ended and everyone applauded, Eddie told Steve, smiling. "Wow... it's a lot of photos in which you're with Grace... you two have a very special relationship, don't you?" Steve blushed to his eyelashes, glanced sideways at Danny and replied timidly, "She's a great kid…"

Rachel said goodbye a short time later. She hugged her children for a long time and beckoned Danny to talk to her in private. They both walked around the house and walked to Rachel's car, while she said, "I'll be in touch, Danny." She walked over and hugged him briefly, then said, "Take care, will you? And please, do everything possible to be happy."

More than two hours passed after all the party guests left. Bridget, Clara and Eddie were sitting in the living room, drinking wine and talking enthusiastically, remembering the best moments of the party. Steve and Danny were sitting on the beach chairs watching Grace, Charlie and their cousins, who were sitting on the sand listening to music and roasting marshmallows in a small bonfire.

Grace got up, walked towards them and sat on her dad's knees... Steve couldn't help a nostalgic twinge... The little girl was gone and now here was a beautiful young woman who a few days later would go to college. "Hey guys, there's something I wanted to talk to you about..." She said in a confidential tone of voice, "I need some advice." He looked at both men and said, "It's about Will... I mean, in a few days I'm going to college and we will be separated for months. He thinks we can make it work, but I don't think so... I think distance isn't good for love."

Steve suddenly became nervous, picked up his empty bottle and got up from his chair saying, "I'll leave you to talk... I'll be inside, okay?"

Grace and Danny exchanged a look of surprise, but at that moment, Steve was already walking to the house.

Grace looked back at her father and asked, "What did you do, Danno?"

Danny's eyes widened and he asked, "Me? Why me?"

"I don't know... Steve was fine just a minute ago, but suddenly everything changed... So, you should have said or done something to bother him. It's the only explanation."

"In any case, Monkey. You were the one who said..." He was suddenly silent, the understanding hit him, and he felt a bitter wave of bile flood his throat... until Grace got up, looked at him in the eye, and asked, "What?"

Feeling the sting of guilt, Danny replied, "I think I know what's going on..."

Grace waited a few seconds and then, impatiently, asked him, "And? Are you going to tell me?"

Danny tilted his head and his eyes focused on the label of the beer bottle he was nervously waving in his hands, "I'm an idiot."

Grace rolled her eyes and asked again, "What did you do?"

Danny replied, "A few days ago, Steve and I had a... discussion. I was furious because your mother had threatened to take Charlie's custody to court. So, I said something I shouldn't."

Grace tensed suddenly and asked, "What did you say to him?"

Danny understood that there was no point in trying to soften the truth, so he said, "After I told him that Rachel would talk to her lawyer, Steve asked me why I let your mother to keep manipulating me after so many years and... why I let her to use you and Charlie as excuses to force me to do what she wanted? ... I got even angrier..." At the look of disapproval in Grace's eyes, Danny said apologetically, "Yes... I know. The truth hurts, isn't it?" Danny sighed and finally said, "I told him not to talk about what he couldn't understand... I practically made him to understand that Charlie and you are my kids not his and he had no voice when the matter is about you."

Grace closed her eyes, trying not to lose patience, finally she said in a low voice, "Please, tell me you apologized."

"Of course I did... several times... and I thought everything had been forgotten, but I guess I was wrong and now... Now he thinks it's better to stay on the sidelines." Danny got up from his chair and said, "Excuse me for a moment, Monkey. I'll be right back…"

When Danny entered the house, Steve was in the kitchen throwing the empty bottles in the recycling bin; his movements were clumsy, as he had to lift the lid of the container and throw the bottles with one hand. He turned to see Danny, who was entering the kitchen and, realizing his contrite attitude, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Danny didn't answer, walked slowly to Steve and stopped a couple of inches from him; he finally asked, "Why did you leave?"

Steve's gaze was one of total confusion, "What are you talking about?" He asked and went back to his task of throw away empty bottles. Danny moved closer and took him by the right arm, forcing Steve to look at him. When their eyes met, Danny said, "Grace said she wanted to ask _us_ for advice, Steve... both of us."

Steve finally understood and replied, "I thought you needed some privacy there, Danno. That's all."

"No, Steve. There's something else, isn't? "

"No, there’s not. I don't see why this is a big deal." Steve threw the last bottle into the container and turned to see Danny again.

"Because it’s a big deal... It's the second time you run away to give me privacy to talk to Grace... I don't want that privacy, Steve. Not from you."

Steve walked away from Danny and sat on one of the chairs, saying "But... I thought that you wanted... to keep this away from your relationship with Grace and Charlie... By the way, I get it."

Danny sat down in front of him and, looking down, said sadly, "You're not going to forget what I said that day, are you?" Steve reached out and gently pressed Danny's forearm. "Everything is forgotten, Danny. I told you so... and I also told you that it's absolutely understandable that you want to keep your relationship with your kids, just for you... I get it... I really do." When Danny didn't raise his head, he said pleading, "Danny, please look at me."

Danny slowly looked up and his eyes met Steve's, as he replied, "Why would I want that, Steve? They’re my family and you're my family too! You three are the most important people in the world to me... Don't you understand? I trust you with my kids’ lives, Steve, I want you to be part of their lives as you are part of mine."

Now it was Steve's turn to look down, Danny said quietly, "You want to know what I told my mom yesterday?" Steve didn't answer, so Danny said, "I told her it was not enough for me that they accept you in the family... I told her that I wanted them to love you in the same way that they love me... because you're a vital part of me... just as my kids are."

Steve looked up again and lost himself in the immense deep blue of Danny's eyes, while listening to him speak, "I want Grace to have the trust enough to ask you for advice; I want you to play with Charlie and help him with his science projects, just as you did so many times with Grace; I want you to argue and despair with me when he become an insufferable teenager; I want you to do a background check every time Grace or Charlie tell you they're in love with someone. I want you to be there, Steve... always. And if, ever, something happens to me... I need to know that they will have you in the same way they have me and that you will never let them down."

The knot in Steve's throat prevented him from breathing normally. He stifled a moan and replied, "I'll always be there for them and for you, Danno. I promise."

* * *

 

The diffuse light of dawn sneaked through the open window, slipping silently... gently caressing the bare skin and getting some faint sparkles of the small beads of sweat that slid between them. The moans were stifled with kisses to avoid making noise... After all, Grace and Charlie slept in the other rooms.

Danny's hands slid and gently caressed Steve's back, who moved his hips rhythmically, twisting and pushing to take them both to an amazing climax. The hands searched and the fingers intertwined, finally collapsing in each other's arms, panting.

They had spent all night, sleeping at times and making love slowly and gently... Danny had been sad the last few days and Steve had tried to cheer him up... because the moment had come. That day, his little daughter would go away to college and leave him.

While trying to get his heart back to normal rhythm, Steve had mixed feelings: On the one hand, the sadness of seeing Grace leave. On the other hand, he felt a great joy, because after all the time and all the wounds, he had found what he had always sought... and this meant that, no matter how difficult this moment was, or any other obstacle come, they would overcome it together, as a family. A new and strange feeling flooded his heart... A feeling he had not allowed himself to feel before: Hope.


End file.
